The League of Extraordinary Monsters
by Christine M. Greenleaf
Summary: In good Queen Victoria's reign, Dr. Henry Jekyll is recruited by a strange man named Count Dracula into the League of Extraordinary Monsters, whose members also include Dr. Victor Frankenstein and the Phantom of the Opera. The League fights to preserve the rights of evildoers, but first has to stop fighting amongst themselves. You can't trust monsters, after all.
1. Chapter 1

Dr. Henry Jekyll tapped his foot nervously, glancing anxiously at the assembled group of stern-faced scientists watching a fellow scientist present his latest theory or invention to his colleagues. No one could get funding for his work without first convincing these men that it was important, that it was vital to the scientific community.

_Idiots_ thought Jekyll, biting his lip._ They don't know what's vital and they're not willing to give anything new a chance._ Jekyll had been rejected funding twice now, this was his third appearance at the convention. _And if I can convince them_ he thought, _if I can prove to them that my theory is true, they must fund me. They must!_

Jekyll took another look around at the assembled men. Yes, he knew them all. There was that idiot Price, who had called his ideas heresy. And another, Cushing, who had called him an insane lunatic to his face. And Lee, Crawford, Pratt, all hated him. Chaney, Carradine…

He suddenly saw a stranger. That was odd. They didn't let just anyone into these scientific conventions. Jekyll's eyes focused on the man, but he could not make out his face that was hidden in the shadows. The man was seated on the aisle, dressed all in black with a long, dark cape about his shoulders. From what Jekyll could see of his fingers they were very pale, eerily white, and Jekyll had the uncomfortable feeling that the man was watching him.

He looked next to the man and his eyes almost popped. There was a woman seated next to him. That was impossible, there were no women allowed at scientific conventions, science was for men. And yet, there she was, seated comfortably next to the man. She was very beautiful, Jekyll could see from here, with a kind of ethereal elegance about her. She was dressed in a long black gown and fluttered a fan absently about her face which was also hidden in shadow.

Jekyll was started from his observations by a voice hissing in his ear. "Good luck, Jekyll."

Jekyll turned to see who had spoken and his eyes narrowed. He said between gritted teeth, "You too, Frankenstein."

The man who had spoken smirked and rose from his seat as the man who announced the scientists said, "Dr. Victor Frankenstein."

Jekyll glared at Frankenstein. The man had been his arch-nemesis for years, foiling him at every turn, taunting his theories as ludicrous while pursuing some theory of his own about resurrecting the dead. That was all nonsense, of course, Jekyll thought. Once the soul had vanished from a body, there was no bringing it back. And yet Frankenstein professed, and Jekyll had no choice but to listen.

"My friends," said Victor Frankenstein, smiling cheerfully. "Today I shall astound the scientific world with the revelation I have brought about through years of work and study. Now, at last, I can share with you the fruits of my labor. I propose, gentlemen, that it is possible to return a being to life once dead. And here," he said, gesturing to a table covered with a white sheet, "is the proof."

With a flourish, he removed the sheet and Jekyll leaned forward eagerly in his chair to see…nothing.

The table was empty. Frankenstein's face immediately paled and he gasped, "Oh no. Not again." He turned to the assemblage, managing a feeble smile. "Just one moment, gentlemen, he's escaped again. I have to go find him. Excuse me."

And he rushed off the stage to the disapproving murmurings of the crowd. The head of the council, Dr. Lee, stood up. "While we are waiting for Dr. Frankenstein to return, I call on Dr. Henry Jekyll to present his theory."

Jekyll took a deep breath. This was it. He reached the stage and said, "Good day, gentlemen and fellow colleagues. As you may know, I have been working on a solution that will separate man into his two parts, good and evil. Thus far I have…"

"A moment, Dr. Jekyll," interrupted Dr. Cushing, a sneer on his face. "Why do you theorize that man is, in fact, two parts?"

"Because, Dr. Cushing, it is obvious," replied Dr. Jekyll. "In everyday society we see the two parts of man at work, and in contention. Good and evil inside a man are constantly battling for possession of that man, and sometimes he gives into the one side and sometimes to the other. If I may continue," he said, glaring at the doctor who had maintained his sneer, "Thus far I have been experimenting, primarily on myself, and believe I have, in fact, created such a solution."

Jekyll produced a bottle from his bag. "This solution, gentlemen, has been proven to separate man into his two forms. I myself have tested it, and found it successful. It…"

"Have you tested on any others beside yourself, Dr. Jekyll?" asked Dr. Price, sneering like his colleague.

"Not as yet, no, Dr. Price," replied Dr. Jekyll. "But I am sure it will work should such an attempt be made."

"Dr. Jekyll, one cannot present a theory as fact unless tested numerous times on several subjects," said Dr. Lee, imperiously. "Until you have done so, pray disturb us no more with this prattle of good and evil."

"I can test no further unless given the funds to continue my experiments," replied Dr. Jekyll.

"They shall not be given at this time," replied Dr. Lee, sternly. "Unless proven as a probable theory, it shall not be funded."

"But it cannot _be_ proven unless funded!" cried Dr. Jekyll, helplessly. "I need funds to continue my work, gentlemen, and if I cannot procure them my work will be all for naught!"

"That is the risk one must take when becoming a scientist," replied Dr. Crawford, coolly. "Good evening, Dr. Jekyll."

"But…"

"Good evening, Dr. Jekyll," said Dr. Lee, a note of finality in his voice.

Jekyll nodded, about to leave the stage in shame. Suddenly, his eyes widened. His hand flew to his throat and he gasped, "Oh no! Oh no!"

He fell to his knees, his whole body shaking as he gasped. "No, not here, not now!" he cried. He squeezed his eyes shut, clutching his chest. Then, he threw his head back and a roar of laughter escaped from his mouth, a roar in a voice that was not Jekyll's, that was harsh and coarse and evil.

Jekyll seemed to be shrinking, his form became very small. His hands sprouted hair, his eyes seemed to blaze with an evil light. He shrieked with laughter as he straightened up, diminished in stature but with a face so hideously evil, so full of evil intent, and so twisted with cruelty that it did not lessen the effect of his power.

He gave another coarse bark as he smashed the nearest bottles he could get his hands on, scattering glass across the room. He overturned the tables on the stage, glass shattered on the floor, the contents, some of which were acidic, burned holes into the floor. People panicked as they saw the monster before them and rushed to get out, some of the scientists frozen with shock, standing in terrified awe at the sight before them. All the while, Dr. Jekyll, who was no longer Dr. Jekyll but a creature named Mr. Hyde, continued to wreak havoc, laughing maniacally at the terror he was creating.

The man dressed in black merely sat there, calm and composed as ever. The woman too looked quite calm, leaning over once to whisper in the man's ear. He nodded and continued to watch Mr. Hyde destroy the convention, a small, sharp smile visible out of the shadows.

Mr. Hyde stood in the middle of his destruction, panting hard but a maniacal smile lighting up his evil features. He cackled again, and then, noticing a bottle which lay forgotten on the floor, bent down to pick it up. He, reluctantly it seemed, unstopped the bottle and put the liquid to his lips, taking a long drink.

He once again contorted, falling to his knees and, a moment later after several cries, Dr. Jekyll rose from where Mr. Hyde had been.

Dr. Jekyll looked around at the destruction and buried his face in his hands. "No," he moaned. "No, no, no! What have I done? What have I done?"

He rushed off the stage and out of the room. The only people who remained in it were the mysterious man and woman, who, after Dr. Jekyll ran out, got to their feet calmly and left.


	2. Chapter 2

Dr. Jekyll turned a corner, panting. He was almost there, almost home. He raced down the street and suddenly someone tapped him on the shoulder. He turned to see the smirking face of Victor Frankenstein.

"Splendid, Jekyll," he said, grinning. "I heard about your brilliant little display. Marvelous, absolutely marvelous. You'll never get funding now, you know."

"Go away, Frankenstein," growled Jekyll. "Let me go home."

"Oh, very well," replied Frankenstein with a grin. "But the police will arrive shortly after you do with a warrant for your arrest. I wouldn't be you for all the world, Jekyll," he said, smiling. "Good evening," he said, tipping his hat.

Jekyll reached his home and, fumbling with the key, threw open the door. He locked it behind him and leaned against it, panting for a few moments. He ran his fingers through his hair. "What am I to do?" he muttered to himself.

"Dr. Jekyll?" came a voice from the shadows of the room. Dr. Jekyll started and looked around, terrified.

"Who are you?" he asked, panicked. "What do you want?"

Stepping from the shadows, almost as if he had appeared there, was the tall man in black he had seen at the convention. Jekyll studied him curiously. His entire face was ghastly pale, but quite handsome. Jekyll was no judge of male attractiveness, but he saw that this man must be quite irresistible to women. He had dark, deep brown eyes, almost black. His combed back hair contrasted radically with his skin, the hair being of the same dark black shade as his heavy dark eyebrows. His voice was deep and his accent British, but there was a faint trace of something foreign in his voice. He removed his top hat and bowed and said, with a glittering, lupine smile that revealed many sharp, pointed teeth, "Dr. Henry Jekyll?"

"Yes," replied Dr. Jekyll, warily. "Now who are you?"

The man grinned again, then he reached into his black suit and took out a card which he handed to Dr. Jekyll. Jekyll read it aloud.

**Count Dracula**

**Founder and Leader of LEM**

**Established 1831**

"Four hundred years exactly after my birth," said the man in black, with another grin.

"You still haven't answered my question," replied Dr. Jekyll, dismissing what he presumed to be a joke on the man's part. "Who are you? What is LEM? And what do you want of me?"

The man smiled again. "My dear Dr. Jekyll," said the man, Count Dracula. "I am, as the card explains, Count Dracula, founder and leader of LEM, which is an acronym for the League of Extraordinary Monsters. And I have a proposition for you."

"I really don't have time to listen to propositions at present," replied Dr. Jekyll, glancing nervously at the door.

"If you're concerned about the police, don't be," replied Count Dracula, seating himself comfortably into a chair. "Elizabeth is leading them on entirely the wrong track."

"Elizabeth? Who is she?" asked Dr. Jekyll, thinking of the beautiful girl at the convention.

"She is my…how to put this in your tongue?" he said, thoughtfully. "My…my…"

"Mistress?" suggested Dr. Jekyll. The man grinned.

"You could put it like that, yes," he replied, smiling. "Anyway, she's handling them. So if you'd have a seat, Dr. Jekyll, I'd like to tell you of my proposition."

Dr. Jekyll glanced nervously at the door again, but took a seat, eyeing the man across from him distrustfully. "Well?" he asked.

"The proposition is simply this, Dr. Jekyll," said Count Dracula. "I'd like you to join my little League of Extraordinary Monsters, for that display you gave at the convention was simply dazzling and quite worthy of membership."

"What would membership entail?" asked Jekyll.

"Not much," replied Dracula. "We have meetings regularly, usually every week sometime after sunset, and our goal is to foil goodness whenever possible. Quite a noble goal, don't you agree?" he asked with a smile.

"I am not a monster," replied Jekyll. "Therefore I cannot join."

"But you are a monster at times, doctor," replied Dracula. "Or, should I say, Mr. Hyde is a monster at times? Anyway, it doesn't matter. I want you to join, and should you accept I will provide all the funding you need to continue your research."

Jekyll's eyes lit up. "All the funding I need?" he repeated, not believing his ears.

"Quite," replied Dracula with a grin. "I am a very rich man, Dr. Jekyll, having saved up quite a vast fortune over the years. I can buy you anything you need if you'll just join my league."

Jekyll couldn't refuse, not for this offer. He nodded and said, "All right, Count Dracula. I'll join."

"Splendid," replied Dracula, grinning broadly as his sharp teeth glittered. "Then it is agreed. Our next meeting is Friday, follow the directions on the card," he said, pointing to the back of the card Jekyll still held in his hand. "Good evening, Dr. Jekyll," he said, making to leave.

"Wait a moment," said Dr. Jekyll. "How am I supposed to hide from the police?" he asked. "Once you and Elizabeth leave?"

"It is all taken care of, Dr. Jekyll, trust me," said Dracula with a grin. "You'll never hear from them again, mark my words."

"No, you won't," said a voice from the shadows. And again, as if seeming to appear from thin air, a woman stepped out from them. It was the same woman who had been at the convention, and Jekyll almost could not help gasping as he saw her up close.

She was indeed breathtakingly beautiful, with the same white skin that looked quite soft to the touch. Her hair was long and dark and hung in ringlets down her back, and her large brown eyes were deep and wide, like dark pools, and Jekyll felt as if he could gaze into their depths forever.

He seemed to be tongue-tied, so strikingly beautiful was the woman before him. But she grinned at him, parting her cherry lips ever so slightly to reveal the same sharp teeth and held out her hand. Jekyll was brought back to reality and took her hand, kissing it reverently. He felt thrilled as he held her hand, for though it was very cold, it was very soft and gentle and Jekyll had a sudden burning desire to have those long, elegant, soft fingers run through his hair, to touch him…he shook his head, these were Hyde thoughts.

"Pardon me, madam, did you say something?" he asked, startled out of his fantasizing by a giggle from the woman.

"Yes," she replied, grinning. Jekyll was positively mesmerized. "I said you must be Dr. Henry Jekyll."

"Your servant, madam," replied Dr. Jekyll, kissing her hand again to feel her tender touch against his lips.

"I am Countess Elizabeth Bathory of Hungary," said the woman. "But you may call me Elizabeth," she murmured with a little grin at Dr. Jekyll which made his heart leap.

"Elizabeth, come," said Count Dracula, his voice seeming to come from another world. "We're leaving."

"Yes, Dracula," replied Elizabeth, turning to the man. She turned back to Dr. Jekyll and smiled again. "I must be going. It was a pleasure to meet you, Dr. Jekyll."

"And you, Countess," murmured Jekyll.

"Elizabeth," she corrected with a grin.

"Elizabeth," he repeated, gazing captivated at her.

She smiled shyly at him and then followed Count Dracula to the door. Jekyll opened it for them and held it for the Countess as she followed Dracula. She turned back to him and murmured, "Goodnight."

"Goodnight," he breathed, staring at her. She smiled one last time and then disappeared down the street at Dracula's heels.

It took several moments for Dr. Jekyll to come back to reality and stop dreaming about the Countess Elizabeth Bathory. But for the rest of the night his thoughts were of her, and when he slept he dreamed again of the beautiful woman who had so easily captured his heart.

Dracula strode down the street, Elizabeth following him. He said, not looking at her, "I don't like you trifling with men in the league like that, Elizabeth."

She laughed. "Oh, Dracula, you have your fun. Let me have mine."

He grinned. "You're right. Very well, if Jekyll's your new toy I don't mind."

"You do," she replied, looking at him and grinning. "You're jealous."

"Darling, how can you think such a thing?" he asked lightly. "I've never been jealous in my life. I can have any woman I like, so what have I to be jealous about?"

"Don't lie, Dracula," said Elizabeth. "You're madly jealous of Dr. Henry Jekyll. I wonder what Mr. Edward Hyde will think of me?" she asked with a grin.

"Elizabeth, enough," snapped Dracula, suddenly angry. "We still have one more member to round up."

"Very well," replied Elizabeth with a sigh. "Where to now? Is it quite far from London? I'm rather tired."

"Not too far, darling," he said, reaching into his coat pocket to take out a pad of paper. He scratched out the name _Dr. Henry Jekyll _and then his eyes traveled down to the next name. "We're going to Paris, _mon_ _cherie_," he said, turning to her.

"Paris?" cried Elizabeth, her eyes lighting up. "Oh, Dracula, really?"

"Really," he replied.

"Oh, how wonderful!" she exclaimed, clapping her hands. "Where in Paris?"

"To the opera."

"The opera?" she repeated. "But we're not dressed for the opera."

"We're going to Paris, we'll pick up something there," replied Dracula. "I'll buy you a dress at the most expensive store we can find."

"Oh, Dracula, you dear!" cried Elizabeth, kissing him. "Now come on, let's go!" she cried, ducking into an alleyway with Dracula following her.

A few moments later, a pair of bats soared out of the alleyway, but of the two people there was no trace.


	3. Chapter 3

The Opéra Populaire of Paris was packed that night. People swarmed into the glowing theatre ablaze with light that reflected off the polished wood and fine rugs. Equally artistic were the people attending, dressed in every fashion and in every color imaginable. The ladies looked elegant and beautiful, and the gentlemen handsome and charming. The talk and laughter of the audience before a performance echoed through the opera, and backstage the manner too was relaxed. Now that Christine Daaè had left the opera with her new husband, the Vicomte Raoul de Chagny, everyone was sure they would have no more incidents from the "opera ghost."

The chatting hushed as the orchestra struck up and the lights came down. The curtain opened a few moments later to reveal a woman who immediately burst into song.

In the highest private box hidden in shadows sat two people, a man and a woman, the man dressed in an elegant, very expensive-looking suit and the woman in a long, black evening dress with long black silk gloves covering her white hands, in which she held her fan and a pair of opera glasses. The man too had opera glasses which he focused on the box across and below them at a beautiful young woman seated there. The man focused the glasses more, homing in on the woman's white, slender neck which was quite bare in her evening dress.

"Pretty," murmured the man, with a grin as he licked his lips. "Very pretty."

The woman next to him snatched away the glasses, glaring. He shrugged. "If you have Henry Jekyll, dearest, why cannot I also have someone?"

"Because I, unlike you, admit when I'm jealous," snapped the woman, fanning herself angrily.

The man chuckled and reaching out a pale hand, turned the woman's chin to him. "She's not as pretty as you, darling," he murmured, bringing his lips to hers. "No one is."

They were startled inches from their lips meeting by a loud voice seeming to come from all around, shouting, "You fools! You all thought you had gotten rid of me, didn't you?! Well, you should know that it takes more than the resignation of a little chorus girl to foil the opera ghost! This is my opera, do you hear?! Mine! And I shall be master of my opera!"

This was followed by a maniacal laugh, and then the voice cried, ecstatically, "Behold! She's singing to bring down the chandelier!"

With that, the large chandelier hanging from the ceiling over the audience dropped, plummeting like a stone. It landed in the two middle rows, crushing several people and causing instant chaos.

There were screams and shrieks and then people rushed to get out of the opera in a panic, tripping over one another. Everyone except the man and woman, who remained seated in their box, quite calm. "I think he'll do very nicely," said the man at last, his voice resounding in the now empty theatre.

Down below the opera in the sewers, a masked man sat at an organ, his fingers flying across the keyboard as he played furiously, the organ pouring forth a stream of impassioned notes. The man seemed to let all his rage out on the instrument, and the music produced from it was that of anger, and of despair.

Suddenly, the music abruptly stopped as the man threw up his hands, at the same time releasing a long, low wail of agony and screaming the word, "Christine!"

He buried his face in his hands, sobbing bitterly. "Why?" he moaned. "Why? Why could you not love me as I love you, passionately, devotedly, eternally?" He reached into his shirt and pulled out a tiny locket, within which was contained a miniature portrait of a young woman, beautiful, with a lovely smile that lit up her gorgeous face. The man held the portrait tenderly as he moaned, "Why, why, why?"

"Very beautiful young lady," commented a voice from over his shoulder.

The man whirled around, quite surprised and angry at being interrupted, to see a tall, thin man dressed in a black evening suit looking over his shoulder, his eyes gazing intently at the portrait

"May I?" asked the tall man, holding out his hand.

The man at the organ clutched the portrait tighter, but nodded curtly and delicately unhooked the clasp and handed the locket to the tall man. He took it and studied the woman in it closely, a grin about his lips. "Charming," he said, smiling. "Positively charming."

"Who are you?" demanded the masked man, suddenly remembering that this man had just snuck up on him uninvited and interrupted his thoughts. "How did you get here?"

"Oh, of course, how rude of me," said the man with a little laugh and a low bow. "My name is Count Dracula. Here is my card," he said, handing the man an exact replica of the card he had given Dr. Jekyll. "As to how I got here, the details of that are immaterial. But I've come here to recruit you for my little league."

"League?" asked the man, irritably reading the card. "What kind of league?"

"The League of Extraordinary Monsters, Monsieur," replied Count Dracula. "The LEM. Not a very good acronym, mind, but we have always agreed to keep it unanimously every meeting."

"Meeting?" repeated the man, glaring suspiciously at Count Dracula. "When?"

"Next Friday. I do hope you're able to attend. It's sort of an introduction for all the new members."

"I can't attend Friday," retorted the man, turning back to his organ. "There's an opera that night."

"Ah yes, of course," replied Count Dracula with a grin. "The phantom must always be there for his operas, mustn't he?"

"What does this league of yours do?" asked the phantom, plucking absently at the keys of the organ.

"We…how shall I put this? We do evil, monstrous things, Monsieur. We wreak terror on the innocent, we cause unhappiness on the good, we rob and murder, and we cause death and destruction wherever we go."

The man at the organ grunted. "And why should I wish to join this league?" he asked, uninterested.

Count Dracula looked down at the little portrait he still held in his hand. "May I ask her name?"

"Christine," replied the man at the organ, saying the name reverently. "Christine Daaè."

"She certainly is very lovely," commented Dracula, gazing at the girl in the picture with a grin still on his face. "Is she your wife?"

The man rounded on him, his yellow eyes blazing behind his mask. "No," he murmured sharply. "She's married to another man."

"Ah. Pity," said Dracula casually. Then he bent down and whispered in the man's ear, "Would you like her to be your wife?"

"I would have," sighed the man, sadly. "But now it is impossible."

"Monsieur, nothing is impossible," murmured Dracula. "If you join my league, I will give you the one thing you want in all the world. Christine Daaè's hand in marriage," he murmured, holding the portrait in front of the masked man.

He whirled around, his eyes alight with hope but his voice contemptuous. "You couldn't do that. She wouldn't love me if she were my wife. It would hurt me to see her in pain, to see her forced to marry a man she did not love. And you could not make her love me."

"You are so sure?" asked Dracula, quietly.

The man laughed scornfully. "No one could love someone as hideous as I am, Monsieur. Not a serpent, not a worm, and certainly not a woman like Christine Daaè."

"You believe you are that hideous, then?" asked Dracula.

The man laughed again, and then, raising his hands to his face, ripped off his mask to reveal his deformed face.

It was horrible to gaze upon, little more than a skull with two glowing, yellow eyes. The nose was a black socket, and the skin yellowed and jaundiced. Even the mouth was horribly distorted, leering at Count Dracula. "I do not believe, Monsieur," said the hideous man with a horrid grin. "I know."

Dracula gazed calmly back at the creature, his expression not changing from its sereneness. "Monsieur," he sighed at last, looking down at his pocket watch. "I'm rather a busy man at present and do not have idle time to waste. Please give me your answer now. Either join my league and Christine Daaè is yours, or do not and remain here, in your pit, with only the sewer rats for company. The choice is yours, Monsieur," he said.

The man at the organ seemed quite contemplative. Finally, he gave a slow nod. "Very well," he said at last. "If that is what I shall receive in return for my membership, I accept."

"Capital, Monsieur," said Count Dracula, smiling. "Quite capital. You've made a very wise decision. I expect to see you at our first meeting, opera or no. The directions are on the back of the card. Good evening, Monsieur…What may I call you?" he asked with a grin. "Certainly not Monsieur Phantom?"

"Erik," replied the man at the organ softly. "My name is Erik."

Count Dracula nodded. "_Au revoir_, Monsieur Erik," he said, taking off his hat again and bowing. He turned and disappeared into the darkness, seeming to vanish entirely into the shadows.

Erik, the Phantom of the Opera, sat alone for a long time at his organ, not playing but staring off into space. "Christine," he murmured. "Christine."

The name resounded in a whisper through the vast labyrinth, dying as it was swallowed up in the endless darkness of the sewers.


	4. Chapter 4

Dr. Henry Jekyll again waited nervously, glancing now and again at his pocket watch. It was a quarter till midnight, and the meeting began at midnight. Very well, that was ample time for him to follow the directions to find this place mentioned on the back of the card, a place called _The Fang and Claw_. It did not sound like a very respectable establishment, and Jekyll would just as soon have called off the whole thing, if not for two factors. One, the promise of full funds for his experiments and secondly, the thought of seeing Countess Elizabeth Bathory again.

It had been days now, but Jekyll could not stop thinking about her. Her large, lovely eyes, her ever so tempting red lips and her beautiful smile, and her voice, as soft and as gentle as the murmuring of the sea.

Jekyll strengthened his resolve with these thoughts and, tossing a walking cape over his shoulders, stepped out into the biting London air. The night was quite chilly, and quite foggy, and Jekyll pulled his cape tighter about his shoulders, his breath showing in little clouds in the frosty night. He then set off, following the directions given to lead him through the winding streets of London.

_The Fang and Claw_ was indeed in one of the less respectable parts of the city, a place where Mr. Hyde visited frequently. Jekyll shuddered at the remembrances, not quite believing that that creature truly was he. He pushed on past the drunkards who lounged about in the doorways and the street women whose eyes followed him curiously.

He arrived at the address mentioned, looking up to see a dirty sign hanging from a hook, barely readable but bearing the words _The Fang and Claw._ Jekyll took a deep breath and knocked.

The door was opened promptly by none other than Countess Elizabeth Bathory herself. Jekyll's heart leapt as he saw her, and he took off his hat and bowed. "Good evening, Countess…Elizabeth," he corrected.

She smiled at him and said, "Good evening, Dr. Jekyll. Do come in."

He followed her inside without question, down a dark hall and into a room shrouded in darkness, with only the remnants of a fire glowing in the grate of the fireplace and a long, wooden table set up a few feet from this. Seated at the head of the table was Count Dracula.

"Dr. Jekyll," he said with a smile, standing up to shake the doctor's hand. "I'm so glad you could make it. The others should be arriving shortly. Please have a seat," he said, gesturing to a chair by the fire. "Make yourself comfortable. Elizabeth, darling, will you kindly take the doctor's hat and cape?" he asked Elizabeth, turning to her.

"Of course, dearest," she replied.

"Oh no, I wouldn't dream of making the Countess my servant," said Jekyll, embarrassed.

"She is merely being a good hostess," replied Dracula. "And she is obeying her lord and master, aren't you, my dear one?" he asked her with a grin.

"Yes, darling," she replied, smiling back at him. She took Jekyll's hat and cape, which he handed reluctantly to her and Jekyll sat back down, watching the Countess leave the room. Her every movement was laden with grace, almost as if she floated on the ground instead of walking. _Like an angel_ thought Jekyll, gazing captivated at her.

"You had no difficulty in finding this place, Dr. Jekyll?" asked Count Dracula, starting him out of his reverie.

"Oh, no, certainly not," he replied. "Your instructions were very plain."

"Well, that is good," said Dracula with a grin. "I would hate to think it was for lack of clear directions that the other members are late. But they, I trust, have other reasons for their tardiness."

At that moment, the door to the room was throw open and a creature stood there the likes of which Dr. Jekyll had never seen.

He was huge, a monster, eight feet tall if not more. His face was gruesome, twisted and scarred, and Jekyll could make out stitches everywhere across it, numerous around the scalp. One eye was a dark brown, the other a hideous milky white, like a dead thing. His brown eye roved around the room and he let out a noise like that of an animal. He lurched into the room, barely fitting under the door, and stumbled across to the table where he held out his hands and gave another animal-like moan.

"Ah, Mr. Frankenstein," said Dracula, grinning at the monster before him. "Splendid. Have you seen the good doctor this evening?"

The creature gestured with his hands dumbly, making noises as if trying to speak but not possessing the ability. A moment later, Jekyll heard the sound of running footsteps and who should burst into the room but his arch rival, Doctor Victor Frankenstein.

Dr. Frankenstein rushed over to the creature with a cry of triumph. "There you are, Frank!" he said to the monster. "I've been looking all over for you! You escaped me at the convention but now, at last, I've found you! You really must be more obedient, and not go wandering off. Someone is liable to see you."

"And now Dr. Frankenstein, how wonderful to see you again," said Count Dracula, nodding at the doctor with his perpetual smile.

"Oh, good evening, Dracula," said Dr. Frankenstein, nodding back at him. "Apparently Frank knows where to go for aid. I've been chasing him for days now, worried to death. Was he here the whole time?"

"Most of it, yes," replied Dracula.

"I should have known. Frank is smarter than I give him credit for," said Dr. Frankenstein, shaking his head. He suddenly saw Dr. Jekyll and his eyes narrowed.

"What is he doing here?" he hissed.

"He's one of our new members, Dr. Frankenstein," said Dracula, casually. "I thought his display at the convention quite admirable and I've recruited him."

"Well, how delightful," said Victor Frankenstein, his voice sarcastic. He stuck out his hand and Jekyll shook it and quickly let go, glaring back at Frankenstein.

"As you can see, Jekyll," said Frankenstein with a smirk. "My work is not all nonsense, is it?" he said, gesturing to the creature who stood dumbly watching him, his mouth open and his eyes wide as if wanting to speak. "This is Frank, my creation. I resurrected him from the parts of old corpses. It proves my theory, Jekyll, that the dead can be brought back to life."

"Why can't he speak?" asked Jekyll, studying the creature curiously.

"Ah, yes, as to that," said Frankenstein, shuffling his feet. "Well, it so happened that Frank went on a little rampage a few months ago, murdering people and the like, unpleasant business. So I was forced to…er…remove some of his brain to insure that it didn't happen again. I removed a little more than I intended to, and, well, as you can see, it's bereft him of speech as well as most of his intelligent thought processes. Terrible tragedy but," he sighed, "there it is."

"I see," said Jekyll. Then he snorted. "This is your perfect creation then, is it, Frankenstein?" he asked, amused.

Frankenstein's eyes darkened. "I know you've never heard of experimenting, Jekyll," he snapped, "but we who follow the true scientific conventions are not disappointed by one mishap. On the contrary, we take it as a lesson not repeat it with the next experiment. And I assure you, the mistakes I made on Frank will not be repeated on his mate."

"Dr. Frankenstein is currently in the process of producing a female counterpart for his creation," explained Count Dracula. "It is, in my opinion, an admirable goal, for I believe that every man should have a mate. Don't you agree, my love?" he asked Elizabeth, who had just re-entered the room.

"Oh, yes, darling," she replied. "Most certainly. Life is a terrible thing to endure alone."

Jekyll thought for some bizarre reason that she was talking to him, for it was true that her eyes had slid over to him while she was speaking. Jekyll felt his heart leap again as he gazed into her deep eyes, and he thought he detected a hint of a smile about her rosy lips.

"Close the door and sit down, Frank," said Dr. Frankenstein to the creature. The creature stumbled to the door, and clumsily closed it, and then, crossing back over to the table, stumbled into his seat and gazed about wide-eyed at everyone there. Dr. Frankenstein sat down next to him, well away from Dr. Jekyll, glaring across the table at him.

The door was thrown open again a moment later, and a masked man dressed all in black entered the room. He spat out a curse in French and then, throwing down his hat and cape, marched over to the fire, pulling a chair after him. "Confounded English weather!" he cried, blowing on his hands. "It chills one to the bone!"

"Monsieur Erik, welcome," said Dracula, nodding cordially at the masked man who had entered. "Your journey from Paris was, I trust, not too strenuous?"

"The only thing that convinced me to come at all was the thought of Christine," snapped Erik. "Otherwise I would not have endured a bumpy carriage ride to Calais, followed by a boat ride across the Channel in a storm, and another bumpy carriage ride to London. And then through these streets in this frigid weather…" he broke off, blowing on his hands and holding them against the fire.

"Well, now that we're all here, let's begin with introductions," said Count Dracula, standing up. "I am Count Dracula, as you all know, a Transylvanian by birth but English by familiarity and preference. This is Countess Elizabeth Bathory. She is, as Dr. Jekyll has so appropriately termed, my mistress," he said, taking her hand and kissing it, grinning at her. "She is of Hungarian birth, but has also adopted Britain as her homeland."

"This is Dr. Victor Frankenstein and Mr. Frank Frankenstein," he said, gesturing to the doctor and the monster. "Dr. Frankenstein, a Swiss by birth but also now quite British, is a scientist who specializes in resurrection and creation and has created Mr. Frankenstein using the body parts of dead people. Dr. Frankenstein is a brilliant man, and a valuable asset to the league." Frankenstein nodded, looking quite proud. The monster stared dumbly around, his eyes full of awe as ever.

"This is Erik, also known in Paris as the Phantom of the Opera," said Dracula, gesturing to the masked man in front of the fire. "He haunts the Paris Opera, but he is also an accomplished musician, ventriloquist and architect, and did, in fact, aid in designing the opera."

"Among other things," added Erik.

"Indeed," agreed Dracula. "And last but certainly not least, this is Dr. Henry Jekyll, who is also Mr. Edward Hyde. Mr. Hyde happens to be the evil side of Dr. Jekyll's personality, who sometimes spontaneously takes control. Dr. Jekyll is interested in good and evil, and in separating these two parts in men, a theory which interests me greatly," said Dracula, smiling at Dr. Jekyll.

"And now, gentlemen, welcome to the League of Extraordinary Monsters," said Dracula with a broad smile. "The League has been going strong for several years now, but as of late many of our members have been…ah…shall we say…"

"Destroyed," supplied Elizabeth.

"I couldn't have said it better myself, my dear," said Dracula, kissing her hand again which he held clasped in his. "Yes, she's quite right," he said, turning back to the table. "The fact of the matter is that monsters have been in greater danger these past few years than ever before. So many people get it into their heads nowadays that they'd like to exterminate monsters, or slay monsters for one reason or another, and so they do so. The league is in great danger of dying out. Why, it was only a few weeks ago now, wasn't it, my dear," he said, turning to Elizabeth, "that Talbot got a silver bullet through his head?"

"I believe it was two weeks ago," replied Elizabeth.

"Anyway, I, foreseeing the horrendous possibility that our league might die out, went out recruiting members recently. And so here you are," he said, gazing with a pleased expression at the men at the table. "The newest members of the League of Extraordinary Monsters. Welcome."

"What do we do in this league?" asked Erik.

"Do?" repeated Dracula, turning to him. "Well, you do what I order you to do. I will give you little assignments of people who are interfering in one way or another with our affairs, and have you eliminate them. Or I'll give you a task to steal something from someplace, and you'll do that. Or…"

"Are we just your servants, then?" asked Erik, his yellow eyes blazing. "Are we just here to do your dirty work for you?"

Dracula laughed. "Oh, Monsieur Erik, really. I do my own dirty work, and quite well, if I do say so myself. No, the purpose of the league is to set the best of us against the best of them."

"Them?" repeated Dr. Jekyll. "Whom do you mean?"

"The hunters," Dracula replied. "The slayers of monsters, of people like us. The men and women who claim to be killing for the good of humanity but who really are little more than common murderers. We must eliminate them for our survival, and I do mean all of us. I'm sure almost every one of you has some sort of nemesis, who foils you at every turn and tries to destroy you. Well, now that we have banded together we are better prepared to fight them, and to destroy them as they would us. That is the true purpose of the league, gentlemen. To defend ourselves against these people."

There was silence for a little while. Then Dr. Frankenstein spoke up. "Nobody wants to kill me, Dracula," he said, rather pompously. "I am creating a revolution in the scientific community."

"You think no one wants to kill you?" asked Dracula, amused. "What about the families of the people that Mr. Frankenstein murdered? What about those men who would not wish your theory to be proven, nor you to live long enough to tell about it? I believe, if you think about it, Dr. Frankenstein, you will find that you have more enemies than you know."

"And I?" queried Dr. Jekyll. "I am a popular gentleman of society with no hostile enemies, only rivals." Here he glared at Dr. Frankenstein.

"Perhaps you, Dr. Jekyll, have no enemies," agreed Dracula. "But Mr. Hyde?" he asked, softly. "How many does he have?"

Jekyll was silent. "I thought as much," said Dracula with a grin. "People who are pure evil generally earn their fair share of enemies. Now, if you are all convinced of the practicality of the league's purpose, we can move on to the second order of business. It will not do for all of you to commute here every week, and I must say that I am growing quite tired of the city. I have an estate called Carfax near a town called Purfleet, a small, quiet little town. The estate lies next to an abandoned insane asylum, and it is miles away from Purfleet, in complete seclusion. This house, more of a castle, really, is perfect for my needs, and for ours. I wish you all, gentlemen, to come and stay at this estate with me if it is not too much trouble, naturally. I would hate to be the cause of any inconvenience, but I cannot think of many reasons why any of you would like to stay in London."

"I have my opera," said Erik. "I cannot leave my opera. Think of what would happen to it in the hands of those incompetent men!"

"I am wondering which is more important to you, Monsieur Erik," said Dracula softly. "Your opera or Christine Daae."

Erik sat back down and nodded his head. "Very well. I have only one thing I wish to have there, however. My organ."

"We can arranged to have that shipped," replied Dracula. "Any other objections to my plan?"

Dr. Jekyll shook his head. "I have no reason to stay in London," he murmured. "Mr. Hyde is hated here. And I can work on my experiments in private at Carfax."

"I also find it convenient to work in private," replied Dr. Frankenstein. "So it also suits my needs as well as my colleague's."

"It is settled, then," said Dracula, beaming. "I shall expect you gentlemen after sundown tomorrow, not a moment earlier," he said, firmly. "Any carriage driver can get you to Purfleet, and then take the road away from the town and drive for a few miles, and you should come to a large, four-sided stone house with many trees. That is my estate, gentlemen, and I look forward to seeing you there. Until then," Dracula bowed, "Elizabeth and I bid you good evening."

He left the room and Elizabeth followed him, closing the door behind them. There was silence between the four men left in the room, and Jekyll at last spoke with a sigh. "Well, this is all most unusual."

"What?" asked Frankenstein with a smirk. "You can't believe you're at last getting funding for your pointless, so-called scientific pursuits?"

"No," snapped Jekyll, glaring at him. "It's unusual that a completely strange man who doesn't seem much of a monster himself comes and rounds us up to join this league of monsters that no one has ever heard about."

"It's a secret league, Jekyll," said Dr. Frankenstein with a shrug. "Therefore no one is supposed to have heard about it."

"Still, it's odd," said Jekyll. There was silence again and then Erik spoke up.

"What kind of monster is _Monsieur le Comte_ Dracula?"

Frankenstein shrugged again. "No one seems to know, really. I've been in this league only a few months and he's never told me. I assume he's some sort of libertine, for he's always about with women, but being a libertine doesn't make one a monster."

"Maybe he murders the women," suggested Erik. "Maybe he's some sort of serial killer. Like that Jack the Ripper who's in all the papers in your country nowadays."

"There is no Jack the Ripper," mumbled Jekyll, staring at his hands.

"What?" asked Frankenstein, interested. "What do you mean?"

"I mean he's Hyde," retorted Jekyll. "Jack the Ripper is Edward Hyde. I would have thought someone as brilliant as yourself, Dr. Frankenstein, would have figured it out," he snapped, irritated.

"I had my suspicions," replied Frankenstein, coolly.

Jekyll's heart suddenly fell like a stone as the full statement of what Erik had said hit him. If Dracula were a murderer, his next victim would probably be Elizabeth. "He won't…murder the Countess?" he asked gently.

"Oh no," replied Frankenstein. "Elizabeth has been with him ever since I've known him. She's his favorite, I do believe. And I can quite see why," added Frankenstein with a little smile.

Jekyll glowered at Frankenstein, and Frankenstein noticed. "Jealous, Jekyll?" he asked, grinning. "Well, I'm sure every man is. But Elizabeth is much too good for any of us. Besides, why would she want anyone else when she has Count Dracula?"

Jekyll nodded glumly. "For once you're right," he said sadly.

"Bah!" cried Erik. "The Countess is nothing compared to Christine Daaè! She is beauty, she is loveliness beyond all men's hopes and desires! She is perfection!"

"Of course she is," said Frankenstein, sarcastically. "She's Aphrodite herself, I'll be bound. Really man, get ahold of yourself."

"She is!" insisted Erik. "I will prove it!" And he reached into his shirt for the locket…but it wasn't there. "Where is it?" he breathed, panicked. "Where has it gone? Where…" but he stopped. "He must still have it," he murmured. "He never gave it back to me." He turned back to the men and said, "Count Dracula is currently in possession of my portrait of her. He has to know what she looks like in order to get her for me."

Frankenstein snorted. "Do you really think he's going to give a beautiful woman like that to you?"

Erik glared at Frankenstein with his yellow eyes. "And what is that supposed to mean?" he hissed.

"Well, as we've already said, Dracula is a great lover of beautiful women. You have, so foolishly, given him the likeness of Christine Daaè and now he will go and find her and take her for himself. Really, Erik, you ought to be more careful," sighed Frankenstein, shaking his head.

"He promised me," hissed Erik. "He will give me Christine Daaè."

"Put your trust in him if you like," said Frankenstein with a shrug. "But don't say I didn't warn you."

"Tell me, Frankenstein, can you do anything but shatter hopes?" asked Dr. Jekyll, dryly.

"I can contribute to modern science, which is more than you can do, Jekyll," replied Frankenstein.

"This creature is what you call a contribution?" snapped Jekyll, nodding at the creation still staring at Frankenstein's side.

"He will be perfected!" shouted Frankenstein, rising to his feet.

"So will my experiment!" shouted Jekyll, standing up to face Frankenstein. "And then think of the possibilities, think of the utopia I could create! If there were no murders, no burglaries, if nothing evil ever happened at all! If man was purely good, and did purely good things! Think of all he could accomplish for the good of humanity! Think of…" he choked, his eyes widening. "No," he breathed. "Oh no, not again!"

He clutched the chair to support himself, his breathing rapid. He squeezed his eyes shut. "God, no!" he cried. "No, no, no!" He fell to his knees, Erik and Frankenstein staring curiously at him. Jekyll looked as if he were shrinking, his hands which clutched his chest sprouted hair, his eyes snapped open, hard and cruel and malicious and then he laughed, his voice deep and coarse. "Yes!" he shrieked, laughing insanely. "Yes, I am free!"

The man got to his feet, the man known as Mr. Hyde. He looked at the other men, grinning horribly. "You see, Frankenstein?" he growled, his eyes alight. "You see what I have done? I have broken every boundary of science! Let's see your pathetic monster compete with this!"

"Jekyll?" asked Frankenstein, looking apprehensively at the creature in front of him. "Are you quite all right?"

"My name is Edward Hyde," replied the monster, leering. "And I have never felt better in my life! Now I can do all that I desire, now I can rob and murder and no one will know me! I am free to do all that I wish! I am free!" And the monster threw back his head and laughed.

Frankenstein's creature drew back from this new creature, cowering behind its creator. Erik took several steps back and even Frankenstein backed away a little bit. "And now, Frankenstein," said Mr. Hyde, grinning evilly at Frankenstein. "I will teach you to insult my work!"

With a growl he sprang onto Frankenstein, latching his hairy hands around his throat. Frankenstein fought back as he fell to the ground, his eyes blazing. Hyde's eyes too were blazing with a desire to kill as he attempted to choke the life out of his rival.

Erik had backed against the wall and stood watching the two brawl. Frankenstein's creature stood, still dumbly staring, and now moaning loudly. The sound of the scuffle and the creature's moaning attracted attention and a second later the door burst open. Dracula stood there, and if anyone thought Mr. Hyde looked terrifying, it was nothing compared to Count Dracula.

His lips dripped some red liquid and his eyes were a furious, hellfire red color. He gave a hiss, showing his sharp teeth stained scarlet, and then bounded across the room in one leap to the scene of the fight. He grasped both men around their throats, pried them apart, and lifted them from the ground with amazing, superhuman strength. He then gave a mighty shove and threw them both across to the opposite walls, which they both hit and fell to the floor, winded. Dracula stood in the center of the room, fuming, his eyes still blazing red and his lips still dripping red liquid.

"No!" he shouted, his voice a deep growl. "No fighting! Do you understand?! Never, ever fight amongst yourselves! Save your strength for our enemies!"

Hyde and Frankenstein both got to their feet, Frankenstein rubbing his throat and Hyde clutching his chest. They glared across at each other, murderous rage in Hyde's eyes, but he dared not attack while Dracula stood between them, full of inhuman fury.

Dracula calmed somewhat, his breathing became normal and he reached into his pocket for a handkerchief with which he wiped his lips. "Now you've gone and disturbed me," he said in his normal tone. "I do not appreciate that. If we all are going to live in each other's company, we must be civil towards one another. Now, Dr. Frankenstein, Mr. Hyde, kindly shake each other's hands, please."

The two still glared at each other, neither making the first move. "Now!" shouted Dracula, his eyes flaring up again. They grudgingly obeyed, shaking hands curtly and quickly breaking. "That's better," said Dracula, his eyes and tone returning to normal. "Now please let us have no more incidents like this in the future. Mr. Hyde, if you feel the need to kill I'd be happy to provide you with someone, but do not attack Dr. Frankenstein or anyone else in the league. Do you understand me?"

"Yes," grumbled Mr. Hyde.

"And Dr. Frankenstein, do not provoke Dr. Jekyll or Mr. Hyde into violence," said Dracula, turning to Frankenstein. "It may be detrimental to your health."

"Very well," grumbled Frankenstein.

"Good. Now if you all with excuse me, I shall return to what I was doing," said Dracula lightly. He went to the door and turned at the doorway. "I do not wish to be disturbed further. If I am, you will both sincerely regret it, I promise you," he said, his voice underlined with malice. "Good evening, gentlemen."

The door closed and an awkward silence in the room followed. Mr. Hyde at last gave a growl and said, "I'm leaving." With no further word, he went to the opposite door, threw it open, and stormed out. "Should be able to find something to amuse myself here," said Hyde with a grin as he looked around at the immoral district he was in. He closed the door after him.

"I too shall be going," said Frankenstein. "I have work to do before tomorrow morning. Good evening, Erik," he said with a bow. He left a moment later.

Erik sat alone, gazing into the dying fire. "For you, Christine," he murmured, "I will do anything."

Then the words came back to him, Frankenstein's words about Dracula taking Christine for himself. A bolt of anger shot through him, but he shook his head and it was gone. "No, he won't do that," he murmured. "He mustn't do that. I will kill him if he does." Resolving himself to this with a nod, he too stood up and left.


	5. Chapter 5

Dr. Henry Jekyll woke up the next day with an abominable headache. He rolled out of bed with a groan, his hand still clutching the bottle of potion he had used to transform back into Dr. Jekyll. He lay on the floor for some moments, trying to remember what he had done last night. He assumed he had been drinking, for he knew he had a terrible hangover. His memory was clouded from drink, however, and he could recall nothing else. He gave a shudder as he thought he probably didn't want to recall anything else.

With another groan, he rose from the floor and crossed over to his bedroom mirror to see himself, Henry Jekyll, looking quite ill and pale. There were dark circles under his eyes and his complexion was pasty, and he clutched his head again as another burst of pain shot through his skull.

"My God, Hyde," he breathed, closing his eyes until the pain passed. "You can't continue to do this to me."

_Oh, don't be such a weakling, Jekyll_ came the chuckle of Hyde from within him. _You enjoyed it just as much as I did. We had such fun last night._

"You did," snapped Jekyll, irritably. "I didn't."

_Don't deny it, Jekyll_ murmured Hyde. _Every fiendish little thing I do, every dark pleasure I indulge in, and every atrocity I commit, you revel in it. _

"I don't," snapped Jekyll, whirling away from the mirror. "I mustn't."

_But you do, all the same_ continued Hyde. _I enjoy my evil and so do you. I _am_ you, Jekyll. _

Suddenly, a knock came from the door. Jekyll gave an irritated growl, but went down the stairs to the door which he opened.

A postman stood there and said, "Telegram for Dr. Jekyll."

"Thank you," replied Dr. Jekyll, taking the piece of paper. "Good day."

He closed the door and read the telegram, which was quite brief.

**Trust you have not forgotten plan for today stop Meet at Carfax after sundown stop**

**Count Dracula**

It took Jekyll a moment to remember, but the meeting last night had not been blotted from his memory. He immediately went to his laboratory and began packing everything he would need. He left a note for a friend of his, a Mr. Utterson, that he had moved away and that he should not try to contact him no matter what. Then, after he had put what little personal possessions he had into a bag, he gathered up his boxes and went to hire a cab to take him to Purfleet.

It was a little while before dusk when he at last arrived at the house mentioned. He unloaded his boxes to see that Dr. Frankenstein and his creation had already arrived and were sitting on the doorstep.

"Did you ring the bell?" asked Jekyll who went over to them.

"Yes," snapped Frankenstein. "There's no answer."

"They must be out," said Jekyll, setting his boxes down and joining them on the doorstep. Frankenstein's creature stretched out his hands to Jekyll, making piteous noises.

"What does he want?" asked Jekyll.

"He's saying good evening," snapped Frankenstein.

"Why the foul mood?" asked Jekyll, noticing Frankenstein's irritability.

"I don't like being kept waiting," sniffed Frankenstein. He looked around. "That Frenchman's not here yet," he commented.

"Why do you suppose he was selected?" asked Jekyll. "He doesn't seem to have any special talent. An architect and ventriloquist is probably not vital to our league."

"And a master of disguise?" came a voice from behind them. Frankenstein and Jekyll both turned, startled, to see Erik standing behind them leaning against the closed door, his arms folded across his chest. "A man who can appear and disappear at will? Is that vital, gentlemen?" he asked gently, a grin visible beneath his mask.

Frankenstein sniffed again. "Wonderful. And he's a magician. Can you pull a rabbit out of your hat and saw women in half?" he asked sarcastically.

"I could saw _you_ in half, Monsieur," replied Erik. "But strangulation is my preferred method of murder. With the Punjab lasso."

"Punjab lasso?" repeated Jekyll, interested. "What's that?"

Erik produced from beneath his cloak a cord tied into a lasso. "One merely throws this around the victim's neck and pulls," he said casually. "It will break the neck instantly, and if not, it will sever through the throat and choke the life out quite quickly."

"Interesting," said Jekyll. "Where did you learn to use it?"

"Persia," replied Erik. "I designed the palace for the Shah-in-Shah there."

"Impressive," said Jekyll, admiration in his voice.

"Yes, quite impressive that you learned how to kill from barbarians," replied Frankenstein, snobbishly. "Gentlemen do not strangle people."

"No? And how would you murder someone, Monsieur?" asked Erik.

"The humane way. Shoot them," replied Frankenstein.

"But a bullet can be identified," replied Erik. "While a lasso…well, that does leave marks, but one cord looks much like another."

Everyone was silent again for a time. Jekyll's eyes roved around the estate, taking note of the gloomy appearance of the entire place. "Not very cheerful, is it?" he asked.

"No, but Dracula likes it," replied Frankenstein. "He's often talked about it in casual conversation. He says it's the perfect house for him, old and secluded. He seems quite happy with it."

Jekyll could not imagine the Countess Elizabeth being very happy here. The gloom and darkness seemed horribly contrasting with her luminous beauty and exquisite loveliness. He once again felt his heart leap as he thought of her, and he knew he would do anything for her should she ask him. He was hopelessly devoted to her, although he had met her such a very short time ago. He thought of her as he watched the sun disappear behind the hills, the last rays dying like a candle being extinguished.

A few moments later, the sound of footsteps could be heard approaching the door, and Erik quickly stepped away from it. The door opened a moment later and Count Dracula, dressed in his usual black, stood there, smiling as he saw them. "Welcome, gentlemen," he said, standing as if frozen in the doorway. "Won't you come in?"

They all picked up their belongings and crossed the threshold of the door, and Dracula immediately moved forward the help them with their bags. "Your journeys were, I trust, not too terribly unpleasant?" he asked, leading them up a flight of stairs.

"No," replied Erik with a scoff. "Now instead of it being bitterly cold, it's raining. Splendid English weather, simply splendid."

"Either stop whining about the weather or go back to your opera," snapped Frankenstein, glaring at Erik.

"Gentlemen, no fighting," said Dracula, in the same warning voice. "Here is Dr. Frankenstein's room," he said as they reached the landing and went down a hall to a large door. "It has another room for Mr. Frankenstein, and yet another room for the doctor to set up his laboratory. I think you will find it adequate," he said, bowing as he opened the door.

Frankenstein entered it with his creation following him and looked around. "Very adequate, thank you, Count Dracula," he replied with a grin, turning back to his host.

"I'll leave you to freshen up while I escort the other men to their rooms," said Dracula, nodding and leading the rest of them further down the hall. "Monsieur Erik, here is your room," he said, opening a door further down the hall. "I have cleared a space for your organ when it arrives," he added.

"Thank you," replied Erik, entering the room.

"And here, Dr. Jekyll, is your room," said Dracula, opening a door at the end of the hall, next to a spiral staircase leading down into darkness. "It has a room for your laboratory."

The room was indeed lovely, paneled with red paper and quite comfortable, with several chairs and a spacious four-poster bed. A closet was along the wall, along with a desk. And on the right side of the room was a door leading to another room, just suited for a laboratory.

"This is very kind of you, Count Dracula," said Dr. Jekyll, turning gratefully to his host.

"Not at all. It was very kind of you to join my league," replied Dracula with a grin. "I shall see you downstairs when you have freshened up." And he left the room, closing the door behind him.

Jekyll put down his bags and went over to the bathroom where he washed his face. He looked up and was startled to find that there was no mirror. He looked around the entire room and it was the same. There was no mirror anywhere.

He left the room and went over to Dr. Frankenstein's room, where he knocked on the door. It was opened by Frankenstein who saw him and asked, irritably, "Yes?"

"Do you happen to have a mirror in your room?" asked Jekyll. "Mine seems to be lacking one."

"No, I don't," replied Frankenstein. "And I've already asked Erik, and he says he doesn't but he doesn't mind. We'll have to ask Count Dracula about it at dinner."

"Oh? Is he preparing dinner for us?" asked Jekyll, just realizing that he was quite hungry. He had not eaten anything since the previous night.

"He or Elizabeth," replied Dr. Frankenstein. "There don't appear to be any servants."

"How very odd," said Jekyll. "No mirrors and no servants. I wonder why."

"Probably an eccentricity of his," replied Frankenstein with a shrug. "You know how these noblemen are. We don't hold with them in Switzerland."

Jekyll returned to his room and unpacked, and then went back down the hall and down the stairs to the dining room. Erik was already there, and he and Dracula were speaking in French. Jekyll was not fluent, and so merely sat down, looking around discreetly for Elizabeth.

Dr. Frankenstein came down a few moments later, with his creation stumbling at his heels. They both took a seat and Dracula said, gesturing to the food that was already laid out on the table. "Help yourselves, gentlemen."

The food was quite good. Jekyll was not used to such a sumptuous meal, for he normally ate very little when he was working, which was almost constantly. It took him several moments before he realized that Count Dracula was not eating.

"Aren't you going to eat anything, Count Dracula?" asked Jekyll.

"Oh no, thank you," replied Dracula with a smile. "Elizabeth and I will dine later. Our first priority is always our guests, so please don't worry."

"Will the Countess grace us with her present this evening?" asked Jekyll.

"Oh yes, she should be here soon," replied Dracula. "She's dressing for dinner and it always takes her a little while."

Dr. Frankenstein wiped his lips and said, changing the subject, "I noticed you don't have any mirrors in the house, Count Dracula."

"No, we don't," replied Dracula.

"Any reason for this?" pressed Frankenstein.

"We don't like them," replied Dracula simply.

"But how am I supposed to shave?" demanded Frankenstein.

"Can't you live without your vanity?" snapped Erik, glaring at Frankenstein.

"I can live without my vanity, but I can't live with a beard," replied Frankenstein.

"I suggest you procure a pocket mirror," replied Dracula. "You're allowed to have them, just don't let me see them."

"What a stupid thing to not like," grumbled Frankenstein. His creation gave a whine of agreement.

"As you are a guest in my house, I trust you will respect my likes and dislikes," replied Dracula. "Without complaint," he added.

"The food is excellent, Count Dracula," said Jekyll, interjecting a compliment to lessen the tension he saw growing between the two.

Dracula turned to him and smiled. "Thank you, Dr. Jekyll," he replied. "Elizabeth will be very pleased to hear her work is appreciated."

"Yes, thank you, Dr. Jekyll," said a soft voice from the entrance to the dining room. Everyone at the table turned to see Elizabeth standing in the doorway, looking so very beautiful that Jekyll's jaw dropped in spite of himself.

She was dressed in a long, black evening dress and had black silk gloves that reached to the elbows. The dress left her neck and shoulders bare with only a small necklace of a black band with a white pearl hanging from it to match the whiteness of her body.

Dracula stood up and held out his arms. "My dearest," he said, taking her in his arms and kissing her. "You look lovely."

"Thank you, Dracula," she replied, smiling at him. Jekyll too rose from his seat and took her gloved hand, kissing it reverently.

"My lady Elizabeth," he breathed, gazing at her. "Good evening."

"Good evening, Dr. Jekyll," she said, smiling at him. "It's good to see you again."

"You also, Elizabeth," he replied.

She smiled as she took a seat next to Dracula. All the eyes of the men at the table were on her, each utterly captivated, save for Erik. He continued to eat, muttering something that sounded like, "Christine looks prettier in an evening dress. Ow!" he cried as Frankenstein kicked him under the table while at the same time passing a plate of meat to Elizabeth.

She shook her head, smiling at him. "Oh no, thank you, Dr. Frankenstein," she said. "I will be feasting later tonight."

She shared a look with Dracula, who grinned back at her. "Would you like a drink, dearest?" he asked her.

"I would, actually," she replied. "If you'd be so kind."

Jekyll and Frankenstein immediately leapt to their feet. "I'll get it," they both said at the same time. "Where do you keep your drinks?" asked Jekyll.

"There's a cellar down the kitchen stairs," said Dracula. "You'll see several bottles on the rack. What year would you like, dearest?" he asked Elizabeth.

"Oh, it doesn't matter," she replied modestly. "Whatever's most convenient for you gentlemen. Thank you," she said, smiling gently at them.

Frankenstein bowed and Jekyll managed to nod. Then he and Frankenstein went to the kitchen where they found a staircase leading down to a dank wine cellar. Numerous bottles lined the wall, and Jekyll looked at them closely, amazed.

"Count Dracula must be a very rich man," commented Jekyll.

"The only thing he's got is wine," grumbled Frankenstein, noticing the red liquid all the bottles contained. "Impressive, though. There's wine here dating from the 1400s."

"Well, let's get the Countess nothing but the best," said Jekyll, reaching for a bottle covered in dust. He blew on it, clearing the dust from the label and said, "1466. I think that's adequate, don't you, Frankenstein?"

Frankenstein shrugged. "I suppose. Come on."

They both climbed the stairs and re-entered the dining room. Dracula was scribbling something down on a piece of paper and Erik was engaged in his meal. Elizabeth sat quietly, her eyes gazing down at her lap. Jekyll thought she looked a little hurt for being ignored, for she glanced pleadingly at Dracula now and again to notice her.

Dracula saw them enter and said, pausing in his writing, "Ah, Elizabeth, darling, look. Your drink is here."

"Yes, thank you again," she murmured, smiling faintly at them. "How nice to receive some attention," she said, looking pointedly at Dracula, "from such kind gentlemen."

Dracula did not notice the reproof in her voice, but he took the bottle from Jekyll and poured it into Elizabeth's glass. "Look, dearest, they got the oldest one," he said, happily. "1466. Quite a memorable year, actually," he said lightly.

"Do help yourself, Dracula," she replied, lifting the glass to her lips.

"Thank you, I will," he replied, pouring himself a glass of the red liquid.

"That's quite an impressive cellar you have down there," commented Frankenstein. "You have quite a lot of wine."

Dracula looked oddly at him. "Yes," he replied. "What makes you think it is wine?" he asked with a grin.

"Well, I assumed you'd keep wine in a wine cellar," replied Frankenstein.

"My friend, you should never assume anything," said Dracula, taking a sip from his glass. "It only creates false impressions."

"Well, what is it, then?" asked Frankenstein.

"Oh, it's wine," replied Dracula. "I just wanted to know how you came to that conclusion."

"In that case, may I too have a glass?" asked Frankenstein. "If you don't mind," he added hastily.

Dracula and Elizabeth shared a look. "Well, I don't think you'd care for this particular type of wine, doctor," said Dracula, slowly.

"All the same, I'd like to try it," said Frankenstein.

Dracula and Elizabeth looked at each other again, and then Dracula nodded and filled a glass with the red liquid which he handed to Frankenstein. "I really don't think you'll like it," he said, but Frankenstein had already taken the glass and drained it in one swallow.

He gagged, launching into a fit of coughing. Jekyll and Erik watched, Jekyll not being able to conceal a smile. Frankenstein snatched a glass of water from the table and downed it, still coughing.

"What…" he gasped when he finally regained his speech. "…the devil was that?"

"Wine," replied Elizabeth, staring down at her hands. "Very old wine."

There was an awkward silence and then Dracula said, cheerfully, "Well, let's adjourn to the drawing room, gentlemen, if you are all quite finished with your meals."

Everyone followed him out of the dining room, Frankenstein still coughing occasionally. When they were all seated, Dracula said, "Our first target for extermination is a very old rival of mine, a Dr. Abraham Van Helsing." He said the name with loathing, a look of fury in his eyes. "Lately the good doctor has been training other younger men to follow in his footsteps, and I cannot allow that. I have received word that he will be attending a ball given by a certain Lord Godalming at his mansion tomorrow night. That is when we shall proceed with our plan, gentlemen," he said, his eyes glowing.

After the plan had been outlined and everyone assigned a part, Dracula told them that he would be out until after sundown tomorrow with Elizabeth, but that they would find everything they needed around the estate.

"You're welcome to go anywhere in my home," Dracula said. "Except down the spiral stairs at the end of the hall. That leads to my room and I would not like anyone ever to go there as it is my private sanctum where I keep my private belongings. You gentlemen will understand," he said with a nod. Dracula then bade them goodnight and left the room, Elizabeth obediently following him.

The other men all adjourned to their rooms as well. Frankenstein pulled aside Jekyll at his room after his creation had gone in and said, "Jekyll, there was something very odd about that wine tonight."

"What? Couldn't you handle the drink, Frankenstein?" scoffed Jekyll.

"I could," argued Frankenstein. "If it had been wine. But I have had wine, Jekyll, and I know that was not what I drank."

"What was it then?" asked Jekyll.

"I don't know," murmured Frankenstein. "It tasted like…but it's a stupid thought," he said, shaking his head.

"What?" pressed Jekyll.

Frankenstein paused. Then he said, quietly, "Blood."

Jekyll was quite startled for a moment. Then he laughed and said, "That glass of wine _was_ too much for you, I see, Frankenstein. Goodnight." And he made to leave, but Frankenstein caught him by the arm.

"It's true!" he hissed. "And I don't know, Jekyll. There's something very strange about Count Dracula and Countess Elizabeth."

"Don't you dare insult her," growled Jekyll.

"I'm not," insisted Frankenstein. "It's just…odd, that's all," he ended. He shook his head again and then said, "Goodnight, Jekyll. Pleasant dreams."

He closed the door and Jekyll went to his own room. He paused at his door and then went to the top of the stairs which spiraled downward into darkness, his curiosity being pricked as to why Count Dracula did not want them to go down there. He thought he heard hushed voices from below and had a whim to disobey his host's instructions and go down. Then, shaking his head to clear his thoughts, he went back to his own room, closing the door.

He ran his fingers through his hair, so very tired and so wanting to sleep but knowing he could not. Not while this burning desire flamed inside him, this desire to change into Hyde and do evil. He shook his head, he could not give in to him! He undressed, put on his nightwear, and climbed into bed, laying awake in the darkness until sleep overcame his troubled mind at last.

If Dr. Henry Jekyll had taken the initiative to go down the stairs, he would have come to an iron door which had been opened a crack. The voices were coming from behind this, and they were the voices of Count Dracula and Countess Elizabeth Bathory.

The room which the door led to was a dank, dark stone room, like the wine cellar. In the center of the room rested two large, stone sarcophagi. Count Dracula was seated on one of these, playing idly with the locket which contained the picture of Christine Daae. He twirled the gold chain between his fingers, thinking.

Elizabeth was seated on the other sarcophagus, taking off her jewelry and glaring at him. She at last snatched the locket from him and threw herself onto him, kissing him passionately. He bore her down on the stone slab and lay on top of her, stroking her hair.

"Why do you want her?" she asked, gazing up at him. "When you have me?"

He looked down at her and asked simply, "Why do you want Dr. Jekyll when you have me?"

"Because he is a gentleman," replied Elizabeth. "Who does not ignore a beautiful young lady."

"Did you wear that dress to allure Jekyll or me?" asked Dracula with a grin.

"Both," she replied. "It wouldn't hurt you to pay a bit more attention to me instead of to your league members all the time," she murmured, stroking his cheek.

"But darling, I am paying attention to you," replied Dracula. "And I'm also paying attention to my league members. For instance, Christine Daae," he said, plucking the locket from her hand, "is the reason that Erik joined. And therefore I must satisfy him, mustn't I?"

"And yourself," spat Elizabeth, angrily, struggling out from under his embrace and sitting up. "What is wrong with me, Dracula?" she asked. "Am I not good enough for you anymore?"

"I need some fresh blood, Elizabeth," he replied. "Beautiful, innocent, pure, sweet blood," he murmured, gazing at the girl in the locket.

"And am I not all those things?" demanded Elizabeth, standing up.

Dracula laughed. "Darling, you must be joking," he said with a grin. "While you are extremely beautiful, you are certainly not innocent, nor pure, nor hardly ever sweet."

She rounded on him, furious. "And why do you care about those things?" she cried. "I thought you loved me!"

"Of course I do," he replied gently. "But one does need a change in lovers after a while, don't you agree? But come, you'll have Jekyll and I'll have Christine, and then we can both be happy."

"Happy?!" shrieked Elizabeth. "Happy to see you kiss another woman?! Happy to let you bite another woman?! Dracula, I am yours," she said, throwing herself on her knees and gazing up pleadingly at him. "Do what you will with me, beat me, strike me, kill me, but please, please, I beg you, do not replace me in your affections with Christine Daae!"

Dracula looked down at her nonchalantly and then said, "Well, perhaps I should take advantage of your jealousy more often. Very well, then. I will not replace you in my affections with Christine if you do not replace me in yours with Jekyll."

"I won't," replied Elizabeth, relieved. "I promise I won't. I don't love Jekyll, Dracula, really I don't. He was just to be a toy, a little plaything, you know that. I'll never trifle with him again, I'll never provoke him, I'll never do anything if only you give me your word that you will not love Christine, that you will love me, only me, forever."

Dracula raised her to her feet and kissed her gently. "I promise," he murmured. "Now let's have no more talk of this, it's late," he said, stifling a yawn. "It should be morning soon. I'm going to repose. I suggest you do the same."

"Of course. Goodnight, my love," she said, kissing him again as she removed the lid from the stone sarcophagus she had been seated on.

Dracula did the same with his and then climbed inside, pulling the lid back on after him. He heard the grate from Elizabeth's sarcophagus as her lid too closed and Dracula shut his eyes. Then, just before dropping off into the dreamless slumber that was his death sleep, he lifted his hand to again see the portrait of Christine Daae through the darkness. He grinned as he looked at her, and then, clasping the locket tightly, put it to his chest and fell into his dark unconsciousness, a fiendish smile on his lips.


	6. Chapter 6

Jekyll awoke the next morning not knowing where he was. It took him a moment to realize that he was not in his home, for he certainly had nothing as fine as silk sheets in his bed back in London. For a moment, his stomach lurched as he thought Hyde must have done something terrible, that he must have taken over while he was sleeping and stolen into the house of a rich man, murdered him and taken his bed.

This thought so startled him that he sat up abruptly and found himself staring into the face of a grotesque, scarred monster. Jekyll let out a shout and the creature in front of him shouted as well, covering his face with his hands and backing away, moaning.

"Well, he's up anyway, Frank," came the sardonic voice of Victor Frankenstein. "Thank you for awakening him so promptly."

Jekyll, after recovering from his shock, glared at Frankenstein. "What the devil do you think you're doing?!" he demanded. "Sending your pet monster to wake me up!"

"You wouldn't wake up any other way," replied Frankenstein, shrugging. "You just lay there moaning and groaning and crying 'No, Hyde!' You woke me up with your whining, so I decided to wake you up in return."

"Very courteous of you," grumbled Jekyll. He yawned. "What time is it?" he asked.

"Eleven," replied Frankenstein. "You're lucky it was relatively late, otherwise I would never have forgiven you for waking me."

Jekyll climbed out of bed and pulled on his dressing gown and left the room to the deserted hallway. "Where is everyone?" asked Jekyll, looking around.

"The Count and Countess are still out," replied Frankenstein. "They left a note," he said, handing a slip of paper to Jekyll which he read.

**Gentlemen,**

**In case you have forgotten, business takes Elizabeth and me away for the day, but we shall return this evening. Please make yourselves at home in our absence.**

**Count Dracula**

"And I haven't seen Erik at all today," continued Frankenstein. "I assume the man doesn't get out much."

"I'm going down to breakfast," said Jekyll, going down the hall and the stairs. Frankenstein and his creation followed him into the dining room where they found Erik already seated, eating a bit of bread and butter while scribbling on a piece of paper with a quill pen.

"_Bonjour,_ _mes amie_," he said, as they sat down.

"Good morning," said Jekyll courteously, reaching across to help himself to some breakfast.

"I didn't see you leave your room," said Frankenstein, glaring suspiciously at Erik.

"Monsieur, what you do not see could fill volumes," replied Erik dryly. "Anyway it is not hard for a phantom to appear and disappear at will."

"I wish you'd stop all this ghost business," snapped Frankenstein. "You're a man just like me and Jekyll and…well, Frank doesn't count," he said, eyeing the creature who was staring with his mouth open at the table, as if noticing it for the first time.

"I do not think I am just like you, Monsieur," replied Erik quietly. He examined Frankenstein for a moment with his yellow eyes, and then went back to his writing.

"What are you writing?" asked Jekyll.

"It is a concerto piece I am composing," replied Erik, continuing to scribble.

"A composer as well as a ghost," commented Frankenstein, sarcastically. "You truly are talented, sir."

"Thank you, Dr. Frankenstein," replied Erik.

"Does it have a name?" asked Jekyll.

"It does," replied Erik. "_For Christine_."

Frankenstein snorted. "Can you think of nothing else, man?"

"No, I can't," replied Erik, glaring at Frankenstein. "Obviously you've never been in love, Monsieur."

"Oh, I don't know," said Frankenstein lightly. "I'm quite in love with Elizabeth, I do believe."

Jekyll slammed his glass down on the table. "Stay away from her," he hissed.

"Why? Will Mr. Hyde attack me again?" asked Frankenstein, smiling at Jekyll.

"It is quite possible," hissed Jekyll.

"Does everyone know what his duty is tonight?" asked Erik, breaking the tension between Jekyll and Frankenstein.

"Yes," replied Jekyll. "At least I do. You'll have to ask Frankenstein if he does."

"Of course I do," replied Frankenstein. "And so does Frank, don't you, Frank?" he asked, turning to his creation who gave another moan and started banging on the table.

"Yes, I know you want your breakfast," said Frankenstein, shoving a dish at his creation. "Eat up and shut up."

"What a kind creator you are," said Jekyll sarcastically.

"Gentlemen, enough," said Erik. "You both are like two children, jibing and trying to be better than the other. Dracula is right, we are all on the same side and should not be fighting."

"Speaking of Dracula, I have a suspicion about him," said Frankenstein, eagerly. "You see, I was up late with my books last night studying what he could possibly be and I've come to the conclusion that he and the Countess are vampires."

"Vampires?" repeated Jekyll. "And pray what are vampires?"

"They're un-dead beings who drink the blood of the living," replied Frankenstein. "They're monsters who sleep in the daytime and rise at night to feast on the blood of the innocent."

Jekyll stood up, fuming. "Do not insult the Countess so," he said dangerously. "She is no monster."

"Then what is she doing in the league?" asked Frankenstein, raising an eyebrow. "Think about it," he continued. "They are mysteriously away all day and return at night, they have blood in their wine cellar, they don't like mirrors, and I'm willing to bet that those spiral stairs at the end of the hall lead to their crypt where they sleep in the daylight in their un-dead repose."

"Frankenstein, you are mad," snapped Jekyll. "You have no proof of any of these accusations."

"I can give you proof," said Frankenstein, slyly. "Come with me down the spiral stairs and we'll see if there is a crypt down there or not."

Jekyll sat back down, shaking his head. "Unlike you, Frankenstein, I will respect the wishes of my host. If Dracula doesn't want us going down there, he has a reason. Besides, he's been so kind to all of us that we should not disobey him."

"I agree with Dr. Jekyll," replied Erik. "Don't you have some other work to occupy your time until tonight, Dr. Frankenstein?" he asked.

"Oh, very well," grumbled Frankenstein. "I suppose I can always work on Victoria." He looked around at their puzzled faces and explained, "That's Frank's mate. I'm naming her Victoria, after myself, just as Frank was named after myself."

"How very modest of you," commented Jekyll.

"Well, I bid you gentlemen good afternoon," said Frankenstein, rising to his feet and ignoring Jekyll. "Come, Frank. I need you to hand me tools. You remember the difference between a scalpel and a needle, or will I have to jab you with each again to illustrate it?" he asked the creature as they climbed the stairs.

Erik resumed his work on his composition, humming to himself occasionally to pick out the melody, and Jekyll was left to his own devices. He returned to his room and then to his laboratory to prepare some more of his transformation potion, for he found he was getting quite low. It took him more potion every time he turned into Hyde, and Jekyll was afraid that soon it would take more than he had to transform back into Jekyll. And of course Hyde would have neither the brains nor the initiative to produce more. And nothing scared Jekyll more than the thought of being Hyde forever.

The time passed quickly in Jekyll's laboratory, and he was disturbed at what seemed a little while later by a knock on his door. He put down his potion and opened the door to see Count Dracula standing there.

"It's time for us to put our plan into action, Dr. Jekyll," he said, smiling. "I trust you are prepared?"

"Yes," replied Dr. Jekyll, picking up his cane and tucking a revolver in his belt and following him out of the room. The others were gathered downstairs, and Jekyll saw that he had worked later than he had meant to, for it was already a little while past dusk.

"Now, Dr. Jekyll and Dr. Frankenstein, your coach is waiting," said Dracula, bowing at the door. "Erik has already gone ahead, and Elizabeth and I will be following with Mr. Frankenstein. If this plan succeeds, I promise you all a celebration when we return. Now go."

Jekyll and Frankenstein climbed into the hired carriage waiting outside and it began moving. The two men did not speak during the ride, Frankenstein gazing around the carriage, and Jekyll staring out the window, tapping his cane on the floor.

The carriage pulled up at last at a fancy mansion ablaze with light. People climbed out of carriages everywhere and climbed the marble steps leading to the building. Jekyll and Frankenstein disembarked and also climbed the steps. Suddenly, Frankenstein caught Jekyll's arm and hissed, "No, we can't go that way."

Jekyll saw that there was a man standing outside collecting invitations. "What do we do?" he asked.

"Fear not, gentlemen," came a soft voice from behind them. They whirled around to see Erik standing behind them, blending into the shadows. "I took the liberty of opening the back door for you," he said nonchalantly. "But just in case someone asks, here you are," he said, handing them each an invitation. "I'm also an expert at forgery, did I mention that?" he asked with a grin.

"Thank you," snapped Frankenstein. "Now get back inside and get on with your work."

Erik gave another grin and vanished right in front of their eyes. "I think it's safer to go in the back way," whispered Jekyll. "Just in case they have a guest list."

Frankenstein nodded and the two crept across the grounds and around to the back door. They tried it and found it open, and slipped into the ballroom.

It was exquisite, with a wood polished floor and gold paneling on the walls. The lights from the chandelier hanging high above them from an intricate ceiling reflected off the floor and people in beautiful gowns and suits milled about them, laughing and chatting lightly.

Jekyll and Frankenstein stood there for a moment, and then attempted to blend in with the guests. "How will we recognize this Dr. Van Helsing?" murmured Jekyll.

Frankenstein shrugged. "Listen for the one with a Dutch accent."

Jekyll sighed and then tapped a passers-by on the shoulder. "I do beg your pardon," he said, politely, "but could you kindly point out Dr. Van Helsing to us? We are fellow scientists and wish to make his acquaintance."

"Over there," said the man, pointing to a group of men who had gathered in a circle. "The one with the spectacles."

"Thank you very much," said Jekyll.

"Well, very well, if you want to make it simple," sniffed Frankenstein as he followed Jekyll across the ballroom to the circle of men.

Dr. Van Helsing was a slightly portly old man with bright blue eyes, spectacles, and a cheery smile. Dr. Jekyll coughed and said, hesitantly, "Dr. Van Helsing?"

The man turned, smiling at them. "Yes?" he asked in a heavy Dutch accent. "Who might you be?"

"We've never met, sir," said Dr. Jekyll, "but we're fellow scientists and fervent admirers of your work. I'm Dr. Henry Jekyll, and this is Dr. Victor Frankenstein," he said, gesturing to Frankenstein. "We merely wished to make your acquaintance."

Dr. Van Helsing studied the men with his intelligent blue eyes. "And what part of my work do you so fervently admire?" he asked.

Frankenstein and Jekyll shared a look and then Frankenstein said, slowly, "Why, the parts about the occult, naturally."

Dr. Van Helsing's eyes lit up and his smile widened. "So you two are believers in the supernatural as well?" he asked eagerly.

"Oh yes," replied Jekyll. "Frankenstein here is currently working on an experiment to bring people back from the dead. And I'm trying to separate the two forces of good and evil within man into two separate identities."

Van Helsing looked quite thoughtful, "Dr. Jekyll, I would be most interested to hear your theory," he said at last. "Please come with me to the bar where we can talk about it over a pair of drinks."

"Do you want to hear about my theory too?" asked Frankenstein, eagerly.

Van Helsing glanced pityingly at him and then shook his head. "My friend, if there is one thing I have learned from experience, it is to leave the dead at peace. Take my advice and do the same. But come, Dr. Jekyll, tell me of this theory of yours…" he said, leading him away.

Frankenstein glared angrily after him and then glanced around the ballroom. He thought he saw, for an instant, Erik at the top of the stairs at the end of the hall. But he blinked and the apparition had gone. Shaking his head, he followed Jekyll and Van Helsing to the bar, the two still chatting animatedly about Jekyll's theory with a small crowd assembling around them.

Erik climbed the stairs, making sure to keep out of sight from anybody in the ballroom. He reached the top and glided down the hall, blending with the shadows and truly resembling a shadow himself, dressed all in black save for his white mask. He slid against a door and carefully turned the handle, then leaned in on it so it opened. He slipped into the room, a lady's bedroom, closing the door softly behind him. The window at the far end of the room was a French window, stretching from floor to ceiling and leading out onto a balcony. Erik crept over to this and opened it. He went out onto the balcony and looked down to see two figures scaling the wall of the building. A low moan came from down below and Elizabeth's voice hissed, "Quiet, Frank! Stay, stay, good boy. Be silent. That's it."

A moment later, Dracula and Elizabeth climbed onto the balcony. Erik nodded at them and then turned back inside the room and crossed it. He turned as he was about to open the door and was shocked to find that they were still standing on the balcony.

"What are you waiting for?" he hissed.

"For you to invite us in," replied Dracula.

"Come in," snapped Erik. "Honestly, this is no time to be amusing." The two immediately entered the room and followed Erik silently as he put his hand on the door. Suddenly, the handle turned. Someone was entering from the other side. Erik immediately camouflaged in with the darkness, as did Dracula and Elizabeth.

The door opened and a very pretty woman entered the room. "Dearest, you won't be long, will you?" came a voice from outside.

"No, Arthur," said the woman, turning back with a smile. "I just need to freshen up. I'll be back down shortly."

"All right," said the voice from outside, and the door closed. Erik held his breath, not moving, every muscle tense. The woman lit a lamp and crossed over to her vanity. And it was then that Dracula acted.

He stepped out of the shadows and said, with a charming smile, "Lady Godalming. What a pleasant surprise."

The woman whirled around, startled. "Who are you?" she gasped, terrified. "What are you doing here?"

"My dear lady, we are merely making use of your room on our way to the party downstairs," said Dracula, smiling at her. "I hope you do not mind?"

"How did you get in here?" she asked, her eyes wide with fear. "Leave at once, do you hear me? Leave at once!" she cried.

Dracula suddenly seized her about the waist and clamped his other hand over her mouth. "Shh," he murmured. "You wouldn't want to alert anyone to our presence, would you?" He fingered her golden hair gently, grinning at her. "Besides, you are such a beautiful woman." He tilted her chin up and murmured, staring at her neck, "Such a very beautiful woman."

"Dracula!" hissed Elizabeth, glaring at him. "We don't have time for this! We need to get Dr. Van Helsing!"

"You go on ahead, dear," said Dracula, not looking at her. "You and Erik go on ahead. I will be joining you shortly. After I have had my repast," he murmured, running a finger gently down Lady Godalming's neck. She shuddered, although it was impossible to tell whether it was from revulsion or delight.

"Dracula…"

"I said go," he snapped, rounding on Elizabeth but with his arms still firmly clamped around Lady Godalming. "Now do as I command! Get out of here! And you, my dear," he murmured gently, turning to Lady Godalming and staring into her eyes. "We two are remaining here to become better…acquainted," he murmured, brushing her hair from her neck and tilting her chin up, baring her throat. He slowly lowered his mouth to her bare neck.

Elizabeth clutched Erik's arm. "Come," she hissed. "Come away. Obey him. Come," she said, dragging him out of the room and closing the door. Erik was pulled down the hall by Elizabeth, shaking his head to clear his thoughts. Frankenstein could not be right, it was impossible! No such creatures existed!

A small shriek came from the room, ending in a low moan. He saw Elizabeth's eyes flash, but she continued on down the hall, her fists clenched. They reached the end of the hall and waited at the top of the stairs for Dracula. He arrived several moments later, wiping his lips with his handkerchief but not fully removing the blood which still stained his lips crimson.

Elizabeth glared at him but he ignored her as they crept down the stairs, moving down so as not to attract the attention of the people in the ballroom. They reached the foot of the stairs and crept around a corner. From here they could peer into the ballroom and wait for the opportune moment. And so they crouched in the shadows, waiting.

Dr. Henry Jekyll was quite enjoying the attention he was receiving. He had been given several rounds of free drinks by Dr. Van Helsing, who listened, fascinated, to his theory. Several other people had also gathered round and were now listening with rapt attention as Dr. Jekyll spoke, explaining in great detail his belief that man was not one but two, evil and good, and about the constant conflict between the two for possession of man. Some of these listeners were, to Jekyll's delight, beautiful young ladies who gazed at him in admiration. Jekyll thought he had never had a more courteous or interested crowd.

Dr. Victor Frankenstein was standing at the end of the bar, outside the circle, glaring at Jekyll as he continued speaking. Frankenstein snorted and downed a glass of whiskey with one swallow. "Are you going to pay for that, sir?" asked the bartender.

Frankenstein glared at him. "My popular friend over there will pay for it," he retorted. He returned his focus to Jekyll, turning practically green with jealously at Jekyll's attention.

Suddenly, Jekyll stopped talking abruptly. He froze, his eyes widening. Frankenstein saw, with a sinking feeling, what was coming. He broke quickly through the circle, grasping Jekyll's arm and pulling him to his feet.

"Excuse us," he said to the assembly, who looked concernedly at Jekyll who was clutching his throat, gasping. "My friend just needs a quick breath of air." He dragged Jekyll out of the ballroom, Jekyll's form already shrinking in stature.

"You couldn't have picked a worse time," hissed Frankenstein to Jekyll, who was very rapidly changing into Mr. Hyde. "And Dracula's counting on us to distract Van Helsing."

"Let him rot," growled Hyde, glaring at Frankenstein, "And why exactly did you pull me away? I was doing fine, and it would only have proved my theory to them had I changed before their eyes."

"Damn your theory," spat Frankenstein. "I don't see anyone listening to mine."

"That's because yours isn't good enough, Frankenstein," hissed Hyde, leering at him. "Yours isn't worthy of attention. It's pathetic."

They turned a corner and came face to face with Dracula, Elizabeth, and Erik. Dracula looked surprised for a moment and then said, his eyes narrowing, "What are you doing here?"

"Jekyll had a bit of a change," snapped Frankenstein, nodding at Mr. Hyde. "He can't go back there like this."

"Hyde," snapped Mr. Hyde. "It's Hyde, not Jekyll. Unhand me, insolent whelp," he snarled, shaking Frankenstein's hand off his arm and dusting his suit off. "I'm going back in," he said, turning back to the ballroom.

"No!" hissed Frankenstein. "You can't! It'll ruin the whole plan!"

"Exactly," replied Hyde, grinning unpleasantly.

Dracula's eyes were positively blazing. He grasped Hyde around the neck and hissed, "If you spoil my plan and allow Dr. Van Helsing to escape my clutches yet again, I'll rip out your throat with my own hands, I swear it!"

Hyde growled at him but did not make another move toward the ballroom. "I can see we'll need another means of distraction," said Dracula, calming. "Dr. Frankenstein, I was wondering if you could get Mr. Frankenstein to come in round the back and…cause a little chaos, hmm?" he asked, a small grin playing about his lips.

"I can," replied Frankenstein, grinning at Hyde. "I, yet again, will have to succeed where Jekyll fails." And with a smirk he re-entered the ballroom, slipping out the back door.

Hyde glared after him, and then gave a short growl. "And what, may I ask, am I supposed to do?" he asked of Dracula.

"Stay here," replied Dracula, lightly. "You've done quite enough for one evening, Mr. Hyde. Erik, you come with me. When Mr. Frankenstein has created sufficient chaos, I'll give you a signal and you follow me."

Erik nodded. "What about me, Dracula?" asked Elizabeth.

"You stay here as well," replied Dracula. "I do not altogether trust Mr. Hyde by himself, he's liable to do something stupid. Come, Erik," he said, sweeping past Hyde and Elizabeth. The two glared after them. Then Mr. Hyde caught sight of Elizabeth and said, with a grin, "Well, I suppose that just leaves us, alone."

Elizabeth looked quizzically at him. "Mr. Hyde?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh, you can call me Edward," replied Mr. Hyde, smiling at her. "Or Eddie. Or whatever you please, love."

"I beg your pardon?" said Elizabeth, her eyes flashing. "What did you call me?"

"Oh, come on now, love," he murmured, sliding his arms around her waist and drawing her to him. "There's really no use in concealing our feelings any longer, what with Dracula gone. You're a free woman now," he breathed, leaning forward to kiss her.

She suddenly struck him across the face. "How dare you?!" she shrieked, her eyes a blazing red. "How dare you?! You vile, miserable, conniving cad!" She ripped herself out of his embrace and stormed away in the direction Dracula had left.

Mr. Hyde rubbed his cheek, growling. He then followed her to the entrance to the ballroom where Dracula and Erik waited, Elizabeth clutching Dracula's arm and glaring back at Hyde.

Suddenly, there came a shriek from the ballroom and then another, and soon everyone was shrieking or shouting as the creature stumbled into the room, hideous and wailing piteously. Everyone's attention was riveted on the creature, and Dracula hissed, "Now!"

He, Erik, Elizabeth and Hyde dashed across the room, Dracula's red eyes were fixed on Van Helsing, who stood staring dumbfounded at the creature. Dracula reached him in an instant and knocked him to the ground, his hands grasped around the doctor's throat.

It took Van Helsing only a moment to recover from his shock, and his hand flew to his pocket from which he withdrew a cross, thrusting it at Dracula. Dracula hissed, releasing the doctor's throat and shielding his eyes with both his hands.

Van Helsing struggled to his feet, still baring his cross. Erik had whipped out his lasso in a moment and, aiming skillfully, threw the loop over the doctor's neck, pulling tightly. Van Helsing choked, grasping at the cord around his neck. His hand groped into his pocket from which he withdrew a pocket knife, and quickly sliced through the cord. Still fending Dracula off with his cross, he looked around warily for any other attackers, holding his knife in his other hand. "I knew you would come here, Dracula," hissed Van Helsing at his rival. "I knew you would never leave me in peace, and so I came prepared. I was expecting some sort of attack, but I didn't think you'd have rounded up so many to do your dirty work. And now I'll see you'll never trouble another living soul again," he said, taking a step toward Dracula with his knife raised.

Suddenly, the sound of a gunshot rang out in the room and Van Helsing choked again, his eyes widening. He coughed and then slumped to the floor, lifeless, a bullet imbedded in his back.

Everyone turned to see Mr. Hyde standing calmly behind the doctor's body, his pistol still smoking. "He wasn't expecting that," he said simply.

The room was silent. Even Frankenstein's creature had stopped moaning and stood there gaping. And then Dracula laughed, a cold, cruel, heartless laugh. "Yes!" he cried, standing triumphantly over the body of Van Helsing with his arms raised. "Yes, at long last!" He turned to the assembly who had frozen from shock and said, bowing, "Ladies and gentlemen, we're sorry if we disturbed your little party. We had a long overdue act of vengeance to execute and now we shall be leaving. Have a very pleasant evening," he said cordially, bowing again, and then he gestured to the league members, who followed him out of the ballroom.

Several moments afterward, there were screams from the ballroom, and sobs and wails, but Dracula and his followers calmly walked out, boarding the carriage they had come in and driving off.

Dracula cackled to himself the carriage ride home, looking quite gleeful. The others were silent, Erik in deep meditation, calmly repairing his lasso, Frankenstein and his creation both staring out the window, Hyde looking wildly about the carriage, and Elizabeth, still clinging tightly to Dracula's arm.

The carriage pulled up in front of the estate and they all entered the house, the heavy door banging shut behind them. They went to the drawing room and Dracula immediately held up his hands. "Gentlemen, the events that have transpired tonight call for a celebration! Each of you did his part splendidly, and I am quite satisfied with the outcome," he said with a grin. "In honor of this, I have prepared a feast for you all. We have wine, only the best, Dr. Frankenstein, I promise you," he said, smiling, "and food enough to feed an army for weeks." Dracula then went over to a contraption called a gramophone which had been set up in the drawing room and placed a record on it, and instantly music filled the estate. "And so, gentlemen," he said with a sweeping gesture, "enjoy."

Frankenstein rushed to fill his wine glass, his creature dumbly following him, while Erik took a seat by the fire, staring into its flames. Dracula and Elizabeth also sat down, Elizabeth still clutching Dracula's arm as if for dear life. Mr. Hyde felt quite out of place and so stole up to his room, kicking open the door to his laboratory. He grabbed a vial of the potion and downed it, and then felt himself begin to change. Soon he was Dr. Jekyll again, and came back downstairs.

Everyone was in the same place as they had been, and Jekyll took a seat next to Elizabeth, who glanced at him, and said, smiling, "Dr. Jekyll. It's good to see you back to your old self."

Jekyll knew he could never get up the courage to ask her, but he found his tongue running away with him before he could help it and said, "Elizabeth, would you like to dance?"

Elizabeth glanced at Dracula as if asking for permission. He nodded and she turned to Jekyll, saying with a smile, "I'd be delighted."

Jekyll took her hand and led her onto the empty space in the center of the drawing room. The music was pleasant, just the thing for a waltz, and Jekyll tentatively placed his hand on her waist, drawing her to him, and she slid her hand up to his shoulder. And then they began to dance.

"Elizabeth, let me first say how very truly sorry I am," said Dr. Jekyll, sincerely. "I know my behavior tonight was simply inexcusable and I do not expect your forgiveness although I ask humbly for it. That wasn't me tonight…well, it _was _me, but I was not…in control of my words or actions. Hyde is such a terrible man, I sometimes cannot believe the things I do when I'm him. I know you never can forgive me," he mumbled softly, gazing at the floor.

Elizabeth laughed and then smiled at him. "My dear Dr. Jekyll," she said, kindly. "Consider yourself, or rather Mr. Hyde, forgiven. I always find it better to be honest than to lie, and Mr. Hyde was only being honest about his feelings, although very blatantly and rather rudely honest," she admitted with a grin.

"Elizabeth, I'm so very sorry," apologized Jekyll again. "I really shouldn't have said any of that tonight, I shouldn't have ever attempted…I'm sorry," he finished.

"I understand, Dr. Jekyll," she murmured, gazing at him. "Believe me, I understand how it feels to be in love but to not be able to say, ever, for you know that person will not, cannot love you in return. It has happened to me before."

"No!" cried Jekyll, astounded. "It cannot have! How can any man not love you?"

She blushed. "You're very kind, Dr. Jekyll," she murmured. She looked up at him and smiled. "Very kind indeed."

Jekyll felt his heart thrill, he could not believe that he was truly dancing with this gorgeous, exquisite, unearthly creature. He dared to clasp her tighter and she made no resistance, and Jekyll felt the happiest he had ever felt in his life.

Dracula studied the pair, his eyes narrow and his lips set in a firm line. Then he drew his attention away and looked at Erik, who was still staring into the fire, a faraway look in his yellow eyes.

"You seem troubled, Monsieur," commented Dracula. "Why do you not have a drink and join in the merriment?"

"I cannot be merry," replied Erik with a sigh. "I cannot feel happy unless Christine is near me. It has been so long since I have seen her," he said. "What I wouldn't give for just a glimpse of her angelic face," he sighed.

Dracula glanced back at Elizabeth and Jekyll and then said to Erik, "I will fetch her for you tomorrow night."

Erik turned to him, skeptical. "I doubt, Monsieur, that you can induce her to come with you, a complete stranger, in one night."

"Oh, I think I can," said Dracula with a grin. "I've been known to be quite persuasive with the young ladies."

Erik glared suspiciously at him. "I want it perfectly understood, Monsieur, that you are not to in any way take advantage of Miss Daae."

"Perish the thought," said Dracula, smiling. "I am merely fetching her in response to your wishes, Monsieur. Elizabeth does for me very nicely," he said, turning his attention once again to Elizabeth who was gazing into Jekyll's eyes. "Would that I would do the same for her," he murmured, his eyes hard as he glared at her.

He stood up abruptly and marched over to the two. "Excuse me for disturbing you," he said, resuming his smile as he took Elizabeth's hand, pulling her away from Jekyll. "But it is quite late. Perhaps we should all think about getting to bed."

"Of course," breathed Jekyll, not taking his eyes off Elizabeth. He shook his head to break the spell. "Of course," he said again, firmly. "I had not realized the time. Goodnight, Elizabeth," he said, bowing as he kissed her hand.

Dracula took her arm and pulled her away, but she glanced back at Jekyll and smiled at him in a way that made Jekyll's heart almost burst from his breast. He sank into a chair, feeling extremely exhausted but immensely happy.

"What chance do you think you have?" came a scoff from behind him, and Jekyll turned to see Frankenstein standing behind him, a glass of wine in his hand. "She's much too good for the likes of you, Jekyll," he said, sipping his wine.

"Oh? And for you, Frankenstein?" queried Jekyll angrily.

"Well, what can I say?" shrugged Frankenstein, in feigned modesty. "I am a successful scientist about to make a revolutionary breakthrough in my field. I will soon be a very rich man, and consequently a very eligible bachelor."

"You're forgetting one thing," replied Jekyll, calmly. "Count Dracula."

"Oh, you needn't worry about him," sniffed Frankenstein. "Obviously Elizabeth's not happy with him. Otherwise she would not be associating so liberally with us."

"I don't believe Elizabeth would have a say in whether she stays with him or leaves," said Jekyll slowly. "I believe Dracula has quite a dominant hold over her."

"Well, he wouldn't have to know," said Frankenstein with a grin.

"You are the most immoral man I have ever met," declared Jekyll, glaring at Frankenstein.

"What about yourself, Jekyll?" asked Frankenstein, smiling. "Or should I say Mr. Hyde?"

Jekyll was silent and then said, standing up, "I'm going to bed. It's already early morning. Goodnight, Frankenstein. Goodnight, Erik," he said, turning to the man who still sat by the fire.

Erik grunted in response and Frankenstein went back to fill his glass again. Jekyll climbed the stairs to his room and walked down the hall, deep in thought. His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of a slap, and then a roar of anger as someone shouted, "How dare you, you little hussy?! How dare you even so much as glance at another man?! You are mine, do you hear me?! Mine! Mine forever!" And then came the sound of sobs, and all these sounds came from down the stairs at the end of the hall.

Jekyll knew exactly what was happening and knew he had to stop it. He rushed down the stairs and reached the bottom to find an iron door, closed and bolted from the inside. He knew there was no way he could ever get through that. Now only the sound of muffled sobbing came from behind the door, and Jekyll reluctantly climbed back up the stairs. He entered his room, shutting the door to block out the sobs. He wanted to do something for Elizabeth, wanted to help her and would in an instant if she asked him. But otherwise he could not. And so, reluctantly, Jekyll climbed into bed, but did not get to sleep until many hours later.

Elizabeth lay huddled in a heap where she had fallen, sobbing and holding a hand to her face which was red from where Dracula had struck her violently. "Get up," growled Dracula, who stood over her. "It doesn't hurt as much as it should."

"I was obeying you, Dracula," moaned Elizabeth, still huddled. "You said I could dance with him."

"You broke your promise," hissed Dracula, his eyes blazing. "Never to trifle with him, never to provoke him again…"

"I didn't!" Elizabeth shrieked, furious. "I didn't say anything!"

"You didn't say, no," agreed Dracula through gritted teeth. "But there are other ways to convey messages without words."

"Dracula, I promise you, I never thought…"

"Your promises are worth nothing, Elizabeth!" snarled Dracula, rounding on her. "They are broken the night after they are made! You brazen little witch!" he cried, pulling her violently up on her feet and grasping her shoulders. "First you'll be dancing with Jekyll, and then kissing Jekyll, and then biting Jekyll…"

"I would never!" shrieked Elizabeth. "Never, ever!"

"And then having him take my place," finished Dracula. "I see your little plot, Elizabeth," he hissed.

"Dracula, you're imagining things," spat Elizabeth. "We just danced! That's all we did!" And then her eyes narrowed and she hissed, "Which is more than I can say for you and Lady Godalming."

"Don't try to change the subject, Elizabeth," growled Dracula.

"I'm not!" cried Elizabeth. "If anyone here has broken a promise, it is you! Never going to bite another woman, you filthy liar!"

"You think I won't strike you again?" hissed Dracula. "I will. Harder this time, Elizabeth, hard enough to make your head whirl and your cheeks blaze crimson. My hand will be imprinted on your traitorous face," he hissed.

"While your teeth are imprinted on Lady Godalming's snow white neck," hissed Elizabeth. "Go ahead and strike me, Dracula. Explain that to your precious league tomorrow night, each member of whom is devoted to me. Explain to them who it was who struck me, and why. I'm sure they'd be very interested to hear," she said with an evil grin.

"I swear, Elizabeth, that I will murder Dr. Jekyll if he so much as gazes at you again," snarled Dracula.

"Yes, I know how jealous you can get," spat Elizabeth. "Eliminate any rival, isn't that your tactic, Dracula? Like what you did to Talbot."

Dracula growled. "That man was perverse. Him and that damn telescope of his. You know what he used it for, darling," he said.

"Yes," she replied lightly. "But I encouraged it. He was a man, Dracula," she said, grinning at him. "And yet he wasn't. He had an animal quality about him which enthralled me. So…ferocious," she murmured, running a long-nailed finger down Dracula's chest. "So delightfully wicked," she breathed, smiling at him. "He was a man."

Dracula growled again. Then he grumbled, "Go to sleep, Elizabeth. It is almost morning and I have to get up early tomorrow evening," he said, crossing over to his sarcophagus.

Elizabeth followed, curious. "Why?" she demanded.

"I have some business to attend to," retorted Dracula, climbing inside. "In Paris. Goodnight, Elizabeth," he said, pulling the lid closed with a bang.

Elizabeth fumed for a few moments, her eyes redder than the sun at twilight. "Christine Daae," she hissed. "Christine Daae. Very well, if he is going to break his promise I shall have no qualms about breaking mine," she said, lightly, going over to her own sarcophagus and throwing open the lid. "After all," she murmured as she climbed inside, "he brought it on himself. I'll teach him to strike me," she hissed. And with that, she closed her lid and dropped off into a dreamless slumber.


	7. Chapter 7

Jekyll was awoken abruptly and rather unpleasantly the next morning by a loud noise, like someone holding down a long, loud chord on an organ. Yes, an organ was exactly what it sounded like as the sound came again, and then expanded into an entire melody, a very loud, very noise melody being played on an organ.

Jekyll threw on his robe and made his way, bleary-eyed, to where the noise was coming from, Erik's room. He opened the door to see Erik himself sitting there, his fingers flying across the keyboards, his eyes closed and a serene smile on his face. He pounded another chord, and the whole room shook.

Frankenstein burst into the room in his nightclothes, his creature following him with his hands clapped to his ears and moaning. "Yes, I agree with you, Frank!" shouted Frankenstein over the noise as he marched over to the organ. "It's enough to wake the dead!"

He smacked Erik across the back of the head, making him whirl around and instantly the noise ceased. "What is it?" demanded Erik, his yellow eyes blazing.

"What the devil do you think you're doing?" shouted Frankenstein. "You can't make that racket this early in the morning!"

"Racket?" repeated Erik, indignantly. "Racket! This is music, Dr. Frankenstein! This is art! This is the highest form of expression of the human soul!"

"And it's a racket!" cried Frankenstein. "It's absolutely deafening, man! It'll wake the whole village of Purfleet up several miles from here!"

"I'm sorry you gentlemen can't appreciate art," sniffed Erik, turning back to his instrument.

He was about to start up again when Frankenstein stepped in front of the organ and said, firmly, "Oh no, you don't! I haven't gotten my night's rest and you shall not prevent me from receiving it by playing this din!"

"Monsieur, I am warning you. Do not insult my music," hissed Erik, his eyes narrowing to slits.

"Why? What are you going to do about it, phantom?" asked Frankenstein, smiling. "Compose a piece called _Damn Frankenstein_? I'm terrified."

Erik looked as if he were ready to murder him. Then he shrugged and, standing up, said lightly, "I am willing to forgive your remarks for today, Dr. Frankenstein. I want nothing to spoil this day for me. I have received my organ and tonight I shall receive my Christine. Good day, Monsieurs," he said, nodding at them all and walking out of the room.

Frankenstein grumbled, "Bloody racket. It must have woken everyone for miles."

"Not everyone," commented Jekyll, looking around. "Dracula and Elizabeth apparently were not disturbed by the noise."

"Well, maybe the din wasn't enough to wake the un-dead," said Frankenstein with a shrug.

"And what is that supposed to mean?" demanded Jekyll.

"It means, quite simply, what I've said before. Dracula and Elizabeth are vampires," said Frankenstein.

"Oh, for God's sake, Frankenstein!" cried Jekyll, irritated. "Stop acting like a child! A woman like that is nothing but a woman, a real woman, of flesh and blood and heart and soul and…" He shook his head. "You wouldn't understand. You didn't dance with her. You couldn't possibly know how wonderful she is."

And he stormed out of the room. Frankenstein caught up with him and said, "All right, Jekyll. I'll concede the point on one condition. You come with me down those stairs and through the door to the room on the other side, and see what you may see."

"Dracula…"

"Is out," finished Frankenstein. "Or so he claims. If he is, and there's nobody there, I will admit that I am wrong. But if he isn't, I think you had better watch your back, Jekyll. A creature like Dracula does not tolerate rivals."

Jekyll growled and then whirled around at him. "All right," he snapped. "Lead the way, Frankenstein."

"Frank, come!" barked the doctor, calling back into the room. His creation stumbled out, giving a piteous wail. The three walked down the hall to the stairs at the end of it and began the descent downwards.

They reached the iron door Jekyll had seen last night. It was bolted, but not locked, and Frankenstein reached out and pulled aside the bolt with a screech. He then pushed open the door with a creak revealing the complete darkness within.

"We'd better go back," hissed Jekyll. "We're liable to trip over something and kill ourselves in the dark."

"Ah, ah, Jekyll," said Frankenstein, reaching into his pocket and pulling out a stub of candle and a box of matches. "I always come prepared," he said, striking the matches and lighting the candle. They entered the room carefully, noting the stone walls and floor. Suddenly, Frankenstein's creature gave a little wail as he tripped over a stone slab and fell face forward onto it.

"Stupid, clumsy thing!" hissed Frankenstein, going over to him. "What the devil did you trip over?" he muttered, holding the candle up to illuminate the object. It was a stone sarcophagus.

"Jekyll, over here!" hissed Frankenstein. Jekyll went over to where Frankenstein and his creation were grunting to remove the lid from the sarcophagus. It slid off with a grating sound and fell to the floor with a loud bang. Jekyll peered inside and caught his breath.

Count Dracula was lying inside, eyes closed and apparently asleep except for his lack of breathing. In fact, he did not breathe at all as he lay there, as if a dead man, a small smile on his lips.

"Convinced, Jekyll?" asked Frankenstein softly.

Jekyll shook his head. "That's Dracula. Not Elizabeth."

"I believe she is over there," said Frankenstein, nodding to an identical sarcophagus a few feet off. Jekyll felt terrified as he approached this sarcophagus, he did not want to see what was inside and yet…he had to. He gripped the lid of the sarcophagus and strained, and the lid slid off reluctantly. He looked with foreboding into the sarcophagus and felt his heart drop.

Elizabeth was lying in this one, so very beautiful in her death-sleep. She too had a peaceful look about her, and a small smile slightly parted her red lips. Her bare, white arms were gently laid at her side, her eyes were closed and the more Jekyll stared at her, the more she seemed to invite him to wake her, to kiss her…

And then the true realization hit him. She was a vampire! She was one of the un-dead! She had not then, she could not possibly love him! This blow hit him hard and without a word he ran out of the room, shaking his head and with his face buried in his hands in despair. He dashed up the stairs and rushed into his room, slamming the door behind him. He let out a tormented, heart-wrenching cry, and then the transformation began.

Henry Jekyll transformed into Edward Hyde in almost an instant, and Hyde immediately let loose his anger on his surroundings. Throwing chairs across the room and shattering them on the opposite wall and smashing all he could get his hands on, Hyde went on a rampage.

Dr. Frankenstein had left the crypt and was walking with his creation back to his room. He heard the cries and shouts of rage from the other room and shook his head. "Poor fellow," he sighed. "I'm afraid this will drive him quite mad."

Then Frankenstein shrugged and said, grinning. "Oh well. Perhaps he can develop a theory on the mentally insane, now that he's become one of them. No longer, I think, will the brilliant Dr. Jekyll be a brilliant rival." He chuckled and then said, turning to his creation. "Come, Frank. Let's go work on Victoria. I think I'll have her up and running in a few days if I work on it most of today and tonight."

Christine Daae was walking home that evening from the opera. She had just completed her first night's performance of _Romeo and Juliet_, which was on tour in Paris, and had just left the Opera Populaire, the opera she had been with for so long before she had married Raoul. He would be waiting for her, she thought, and she hurried her step. Raoul had offered to escort her home from the opera but Christine had wanted to enjoy the air alone with her thoughts, for the evening was cool without being chilly, and very pleasant.

Suddenly, a voice from behind her said, inquiringly, "Mademoiselle Daae?"

She turned to see a tall man dressed all in black who took off his hat to her and bowed. "Yes," she replied, smiling. "How did you know me?"

"Ah, Mademoiselle, how can anyone not know your face after it has been posted all over Paris?" asked the man with a pleasant grin. "You are a legendary opera singer, and I would have to be a fool not to recognize you."

"I do not believe I have had the pleasure of your acquaintance, Monsieur," said Christine, smiling at this very courteous gentleman.

"How rude of me, Mademoiselle," said the man, bowing again. "Please forgive me. My name is Count Dracula, an Englishman, and I am honored to make your acquaintance," he said, taking her hand and kissing it.

"Well, thank you very much, Count Dracula," replied Christine.

"But excuse me for detaining you, Mademoiselle," said Dracula with another bow. "Your husband is, no doubt, expecting you."

"Oh, Raoul will not mind waiting while I speak to a devotee," said Christine kindly. "If you are willing to stay a few moments, we can speak further."

"With pleasure," murmured Dracula, barely concealing his smile.

Hyde had seen no reason why he should transform back into Jekyll. He had been Hyde all day, and that evening he was still Hyde, still the same base creature who was furious, seething with inhuman, bestial rage.

Hyde had left his room and had stormed down the hall, ready to attack anyone whom he met. Fortunately, he met no one, which only increased his rage as he stormed into the drawing room, growling. It was empty, save for Elizabeth, who sat calmly by the fire, reading a book. She glanced up at Hyde and nodded civilly in greeting, and then returned to her book.

Hyde growled again, remembering that it was she who had put him in this foul mood. But the way she sat, so calm and composed and so elegantly by the fire, her pale skin absorbing the glow of the flames, the very flesh seeming to glow itself, her black gown spread out around her, made his feelings of anger be replaced by other feelings. It was the same gown from the night at dinner, the black one with no shoulders, and her pale flesh glittered in the firelight.

Hyde had never had much restraint. He crept calmly over to a chair by the fire and sat down in it, gazing at Elizabeth who sat in front of him and below him, for she was seated on the floor by the fire. Hyde simply could not resist, she was so close to him. He reached out his rough, knotted, hairy hands and placed them on her white shoulders, gently caressing them.

Elizabeth put down her book slowly. She closed her eyes and let out a little sigh of what Hyde took to be one of delight. He continued rubbing her shoulders, and then down her back which the dress left quite bare. She did not hinder him, she merely sat with her eyes closed, a smile on her face. "Mr. Hyde," she murmured, grinning. "I am not sure my master would approve."

"He's out," growled Hyde, gently. "He doesn't have to know."

"How very naughty of you, Mr. Hyde," breathed Elizabeth quietly. "You're a very bad man, aren't you?"

"Yes," replied Hyde, grinning. "A very bad man."

"You know, Mr. Hyde, I've always found something completely irresistible about evil men," said Elizabeth. "They're so exciting, so clever, so cunning, and so deliciously diabolical. And so very wicked," she murmured.

"If that's what you like, love," breathed Hyde close to her ear. "I am all that and more."

"I'm sure," agreed Elizabeth with a little smile. She reached a white hand back and pulled her hair over her shoulder, leaving her neck bare. Hyde immediately complied with her implied request, massaging the back of her neck. She sighed again in pleasure.

Hyde was quite pleased. But then a thought of Jekyll's struck him. She was a vampire. She had no feelings. This was just her toying with him, and the moment Dracula got back, she would tell him all that had passed between them. And then Dracula would be quite vengeful.

This thought, this fear for his life, startled Hyde and he suddenly leapt to his feet, startling Elizabeth who looked at him in surprise.

"What's the matter?" she asked.

"Nothing," growled Hyde, glaring at her in suspicion. "I'm going to my room before you try something else. Don't try to follow me," he snarled. He stormed out of the room, Elizabeth looking shocked after him.

Hyde kicked open the door to his room, furious at himself. He had just given up his chance with a gorgeous woman because of some Jekyll suspicion. Hyde was quite inclined to sulk about it, and so with a grumble of, "You deal with it, Jekyll", he irritably downed two beakers of potion, for he needed a double dose now, and then transformed painfully into Dr. Jekyll.

Jekyll was appalled at what Hyde had done, and realized that he could not just leave Elizabeth with this horrid impression of him. And so, he reluctantly left the room and re-entered the drawing room. This time, Erik was sitting at the table madly composing another piece while Elizabeth had resumed her book.

Elizabeth noticed him enter and, seeing his pale and ill countenance, immediately put down her book. "Dr. Jekyll, is something the matter?"

"Nothing that I cannot handle, madam," murmured Dr. Jekyll, his glassy eyes glued to the floor.

Elizabeth looked at him steadily for a few moments and then said, "Erik, can you leave us for a moment, please?"

"Your wish is my command, madam," said Erik, picking up his work and leaving the room, closing the door behind him.

"Dr. Jekyll, something is troubling you," said Elizabeth after the door closed. "And I am almost certain I am the cause of it."

"No, you're not," muttered Jekyll. "It's my fault. It's Hyde's fault. He's a villain and a scoundrel, and I'm sorry."

"That's not the only thing troubling you," said Elizabeth, firmly. "What else is it that frets you so?"

Jekyll sighed. "It's what you are," he mumbled at last.

Elizabeth looked down at the floor. "I see," she murmured. "You think it immoral that I am Dracula's mistress. And therefore you think me a bad person to be so."

"No!" snapped Jekyll. "No, no, no! Don't you know?!"

She shook her head. "What you are!" he cried. "That you are…a vampire!"

Her eyes widened and she could not speak for several moments. "You know?" she gasped at last. "How could you know?"

"Frankenstein and I went downstairs today and saw you lying in your crypt," murmured Jekyll.

"But…Dracula ordered you to stay away from the crypt!" she exclaimed.

"We disobeyed him!" shouted Jekyll, angrily. "What can you expect from monsters?!"

She was silent again. And then she murmured, "Dr. Jekyll, I'm sorry. So sorry, I didn't want you to find out. I know you must be heartbroken."

"Yes," snapped Jekyll. "I am."

"But Dr. Jekyll, I didn't mean to hurt you," she murmured. "I never ever wanted to hurt you. Because what I felt for you, Dr. Jekyll, was not a lie."

"You are an un-dead creature," spat Dr. Jekyll. "You cannot love."

She placed her hand on his cheek and then softly kissed him. She broke gently and then murmured, "I can. And I do."

Jekyll could not respond, but he felt his heart beginning to beat wildly again. Not thinking, not caring about anyone except Elizabeth, he took her in his arms and kissed her again and again. She made no resistance but slid her arms around his neck, pulling herself closer to him.

"Henry," she breathed in his ear as he kissed her. "Henry, my love."

"Yes, Elizabeth, my dearest?" murmured Jekyll.

"Henry, will you do anything for me?" asked Elizabeth, her dark pools gazing up at him.

"Darling, of course I will," murmured Jekyll, pulling her tighter to him. "Anything you ask of me."

"You are sure?" she pressed.

"Yes, I am sure," replied Jekyll, kissing her again.

"Then I ask only one thing of you," she whispered.

"What is that, my love?" he asked.

"Kill Count Dracula."

Jekyll broke with her abruptly, shocked. "What?" he asked, incredulous.

"Kill Count Dracula," she repeated, in utter seriousness. "We can never be together, my love, unless he is eliminated. He will never let me go while he lives, and so he must die. And you must destroy him."

"But…but he's done everything for me!" cried Jekyll. "He's given me funding, and space for my experiments! And he introduced me to you, dearest," he said, clasping her hands.

"Henry, if he finds out we are in love he will kill one or both of us," she murmured. "He doesn't care about us, why should we about him?"

"But dearest, I can't murder someone!" said Jekyll. "I've never murdered anyone!"

"No, not you, Henry," whispered Elizabeth, putting her hand to his cheek again. "But Edward Hyde?" she asked gently.

Jekyll shook his head. "No," he replied. "No, I can't! Hyde can't! I can't murder my benefactor!"

"It is the only option, love," murmured Elizabeth. "You must agree to do this, or we must never speak of love to each other again. Nor to look, nor even glance at each other for he will suspect. In fact, we may never see each other again."

"No!" cried Jekyll. "No, Elizabeth, I couldn't bear that!"

"You said you would do anything for me," said Elizabeth, gazing at him pleadingly. "I hold you to your word."

Jekyll stood there, torn for a moment. Then he looked at Elizabeth and the very sight of her made his decision for him. "All right," he agreed with a sigh. "I will."

"You must do it during the daylight hours," murmured Elizabeth. "When he his asleep. Otherwise he will overpower you in an instant."

"Elizabeth, why…"

"You must," she insisted. "It is the only time."

Jekyll nodded reluctantly. "When?" he asked.

"Soon. I will tell you the night before," she said. "For now, Henry, my love, we must be parted before he returns."

"Where's he gone?" asked Jekyll.

"To Paris," she snapped, her eyes flashing. "To get little Christine Daae. He'll pay for it, I assure you," she hissed angrily.

Suddenly, the sound of carriage wheels were heard outside. "That'll be him," she said, turning quickly to the window and peering out. "And yes, there's the little _cherie_ herself," she growled, her teeth bared. She turned back to Jekyll and then said, "I think it best that we go meet them, don't you? It would be the only courteous thing to do."

Jekyll followed her out of the room and down the stairs, his heart racing. He couldn't kill Dracula, he couldn't! But for Elizabeth…she loved him. And that was all that mattered. He knew it would mean death for him and possibly for Elizabeth if he ever gave any indication of their love in front of Dracula, and so he put on a mask of indifference as the door to the estate opened and Christine Daae entered, followed very closely by Count Dracula himself, with whom she was chatting animatedly.

"Dracula, dearest, I'm so glad you're back!" cried Elizabeth, running to him and embracing him. She kissed him and Christine looked inquiringly at Dracula.

"_Votre femme_?" she asked, pointing to Elizabeth.

Dracula laughed as he shoved Elizabeth gently away. "_Non, non, cherie_," he replied, going over to Christine. He bent down and whispered something in her ear, and she giggled, glancing with an amused expression at Elizabeth.

Elizabeth glared at Christine, her eyes blazing. "Won't you introduce me to your charming guest?" she asked icily, turning to Dracula.

"Oh yes, very well, darling," replied Dracula, grinning. "This is Christine Daae come to stay with us for…a little while," he said, smiling at Christine, who smiled back at him, giggling again.

"Christine, _mon cherie_, this is Elizabeth and Dr. Jekyll," he said, gesturing to the them.

"Mademoiselle," said Christine, nodding at Elizabeth. "Monsieur," she said, holding out her hand to Jekyll who kissed it.

"Christine!" came a cry, and everyone turned to see Erik rushing down the stairs, a broad, uncommon smile lighting up his masked face. He took her hand and kissed it fervently, smiling devotedly at her.

Christine looked at him and then said, with a little laugh, "_Bon soir_, Erik." She glanced at Dracula with a questioning expression, but he winked at her and she turned back to Erik with a smile.

"Erik, how I have missed you!" she exclaimed, throwing her arms around him. Erik embraced her hesitantly, as if not believing that she was truly hugging him. She broke gently and then said, smiling, "I am so happy to be here with you all. We will, I am sure, all be great friends. Now, Dracula, I am rather tired from the journey, if you could show me to my room?" she asked, turning to him.

"Of course, Mademoiselle Daae," said Dracula, bowing and taking her hand. He led her away down the hall and up the stairs. Jekyll saw him whispering in her ear as he slid his arm around her waist, and she giggled again.

Erik looked quite flushed staring off into space, not seeing what Jekyll saw, and then turned to Elizabeth and Jekyll. "Well…that wasn't exactly how I pictured our first meeting," he said, with a grin. "Still, I am glad she feels so affectionate towards me. I…I am going to compose a piece," he said, climbing the stairs to his room, clutching the banister tightly as if not trusting his feet to support him.

Elizabeth looked positively enraged. "Oh, that little…" she hissed in between clenched teeth. "And he…how dare he?!" she shrieked, her hands shaking. With much effort, she got control of herself and turned to Jekyll. "You see, my love, how callous he is?" she asked, gazing at him sadly.

"Yes," murmured Jekyll. "He's despicable."

"Oh, I don't know, Jekyll," came a voice from behind him. "I don't think that you'd do any differently when dealing with a pretty lady."

Jekyll whirled around to see Frankenstein who had come down the stairs. "Would you, Dr. Jekyll?" asked Frankenstein, smiling

"Not if she belonged to another man," hissed Jekyll.

"Oh?" asked Frankenstein, raising an eyebrow and glancing pointedly at Elizabeth. "Really?"

"Don't you have work upstairs, Frankenstein?" snarled Jekyll.

"It's finished," replied Frankenstein, proudly. "All the parts I have to work at, anyway. Victoria just needs to wait for a thunderstorm before I can imbue life in her."

"Congratulations," replied Jekyll, dryly. "You must feel very proud."

"Oh yes," replied Frankenstein. "That's almost two successful experiments. Which is more than I can say for you, Jekyll. Yours are never successful, are they?" he asked, smirking.

"Dr. Frankenstein, if you would excuse us," said Elizabeth, pulling Jekyll, who looked murderous, away from Frankenstein. "Congratulations on your success. Good evening."

"You mustn't let him get to you," she murmured to Jekyll when they were out of earshot.

"I can't help it," sighed Jekyll. "He's so dashed annoying!"

"Don't believe a word he says," breathed Elizabeth, grasping his hand. "You're brilliant, dearest. Don't ever think otherwise. And I love you."

"Yes," murmured Jekyll, smiling at her. "And that's all I really care about anyway."

She grinned and they were about to kiss, but heard footsteps coming down the hall and quickly resumed their innocent expressions. Sure enough, it was Dracula who rounded the corner and found them.

"Ah, Elizabeth, dearest," he said, grinning at her. "I was looking for you. I think it is time we turned in, as the early morning hours are almost here."

"Of course, my love," she replied, going over to him and taking his hand. "Goodnight, Dr. Jekyll," she said, turning back to him and nodding politely.

"Goodnight," replied Jekyll as the two walked away. Jekyll stood a long while alone, thinking. Then he climbed the stairs to his room. He had never felt so happy in all his life, for Elizabeth loved him, truly loved him, but at the back of his mind was a gnawing reminder that to win her, for her to truly be his, he had to do this horrid deed, this murder.

"It won't be a problem for Hyde," Jekyll muttered after he closed the door to his room. "Hyde will revel in it." Jekyll shuddered as he thought of this, as he thought how horrible he was when he was Hyde. God forbid that Elizabeth should ever be alone with him again when he changed, for he was terribly afraid that Hyde would do something awful to her.

Jekyll entered his laboratory, and there he spent the night, not sleeping a wink but trifling with chemicals and experimenting, doing anything to keep his mind off what he must eventually do.

Count Dracula, for one, was in joyous spirits. The moment the door to the crypt closed he began laughing, sitting down on his sarcophagus, his face and eyes aglow with merriment. Elizabeth stayed by the door, glaring at him coldly.

"Come, come, my dear," said Dracula, standing up and going over to her with a grin on his face. "Why the foul mood?"

"You know perfectly well why the foul mood," hissed Elizabeth. "And if you don't, I can give you the reason in two words. Christine Daae."

Dracula laughed again. "Christine de Chagny, Elizabeth," he corrected. "For she is married. Ah, I'll bet the poor man's worried sick about where she could have gotten to," he said with a chuckle. "I suppose he'll have all the police in Paris out looking for her."

"I am glad it amuses you," replied Elizabeth, scornfully.

"Oh, come now, darling," murmured Dracula, taking her in his arms. "It amuses you too. Or it used to. You've changed, you know," he said, stroking her pale cheek. "You've grown more serious. And I can't understand why."

"Oh? Can't you?" Elizabeth spat, breaking away from him. "I suggest that you contemplate it, then," she said, marching over to her sarcophagus. "Goodnight, Dracula."

"Darling," he said, catching her arm and drawing her to him, "I don't like being disregarded," he murmured. "And you, my dear one," he breathed, fingering her hair, "are looking extremely beautiful tonight."

"You are audacious!" growled Elizabeth, her eyes blazing. "Toying with Christine Daae and then daring to suggest love tonight! Oh, you horrid, horrid man!" she shrieked, breaking away and storming to her sarcophagus.

Dracula chuckled again, seizing her around the waist and pulling her to him. "You're enraged tonight, good," he murmured, nuzzling her cheek. "It's always better when you have a bit of spirit about you."

"I swear I'll strike you if you touch me," spat Elizabeth.

Dracula grasped her chin and murmured, "I'll have to avoid touching you, then." He then kissed her and she squealed, pummeling him futilely. "Oh, you're so fiery tonight!" Dracula exclaimed as he drew his mouth away, grinning. "If you wanted my attention, darling, you've got it," he murmured, kissing her cheek. "And now…now my dear one, let us thank hell that we are vampires," he breathed, bringing his mouth to her bare neck.

She struck him across the face. It was a powerful blow and Dracula stood stunned for a moment. "I hate you, Count Dracula!" shrieked Elizabeth, vehemently. "I hate you! I hope you die, do you hear me?! I hope you die!" And so shouting, she threw open the door to the crypt and rushed out, sobbing.

Dracula stood for a moment alone in the crypt. His face betrayed no feeling, but his eyes were positively furious. Then he gave a small shrug and murmured to thin air, "Very well, Elizabeth. If that is the way you feel, I shall go visit a woman who will not refuse me."

With that, he slipped out of the crypt and climbed the stairs to the first floor. From here, he crept out of the door into the grounds and from thence to the back of the house where a light still burned in one window. Latching onto the wall, he climbed the wall like a lizard, reached the window and knocked loudly.

It was opened a moment later by the excited face of Christine Daae, lit up by the candle burning in her room. "Dracula, my love!" she exclaimed. "Do come in," she said, gesturing into her room.

"Thank you," replied Dracula with a grin.

"I thought you had gone to bed," she said.

"Well, I decided that I could not pass up my chance with you," replied Dracula, smiling.

She smiled back at him and then, sitting down on her bed, asked, "What do I have to do?"

"Absolutely nothing," replied Dracula, sitting down on the bed next to her. "I promise you it will not hurt. You just feel a little bite on your neck and then…bliss."

"All right," she agreed. "I'm ready whenever you are."

Dracula smiled and then, tilting her chin up, said, "Just relax, dearest." He brought his mouth to her bare neck and bit softly.

Christine gasped as she felt the bite, and then closed her eyes and sighed as the feelings of floating, of drifting on air came. She didn't care anymore about anything, didn't resist as Dracula sank his fangs deeper into her flesh and pushed her gently down onto the bed…


	8. Chapter 8

Jekyll decided to leave his laboratory just a little before sunrise, for he assumed at least Erik would be up by then. Sure enough, as he opened the door to his bedroom, he saw Erik standing by Christine's door, tapping gently.

"Christine, dearest?" he asked. "Are you awake?"

The door was opened at last and Christine stood there, looking quite astonished to see Erik there. She had her nightdress pulled up to her throat and said, surprised, "Erik. Good morning."

"May I come in?" asked Erik.

Christine glanced inside. "Um…no, not at present," she said, smiling innocently as she looked back at him. "My room is quite…a mess, actually. I would like it to look tidy for you."

"Christine, I'm flattered, but that's really not necessary," said Erik with a smile. "I don't care how your room looks, I just want to see you, to speak with you, my dear. You must know I am completely devoted to you."

"Oh, oh yes, Erik," said Christine, glancing back inside and then turning back to him, grinning. "Yes, I know. And I am grateful to you." She clutched her nightdress to her throat and said, "You…will wait while I dress, won't you? I promise I'll be out in a moment."

"Of course, my dear," replied Erik. Christine smiled at him and then closed the door. Jekyll went back inside his room and crossed over to the window, where, in the dim light of the coming dawn, he could make out the dark figure of Dracula dashing across the grounds. He snorted.

"Poor Erik," he said to himself. "Poor fool. He can't see what's going on." For a moment, Jekyll wanted to go tell him, but had no wish to be the bearer of bad news and besides, Erik would be heartbroken. And perhaps murderous.

Thinking better of this, Jekyll decided he had just better go down to breakfast. He exited his room the same time as Christine, who was now dressed and was wearing a beautiful choker necklace which covered her neck. _And the marks on it_ thought Jekyll with a sigh.

He bowed to her and said, "Good morning, Mademoiselle."

"Oh, good morning…you will excuse me, I have forgotten your name," she said with a smile.

"Jekyll," he replied. "Dr. Jekyll. It looks like a beautiful morning," he said, trying to make conversation. "You and Erik will, no doubt, be going for a walk about the grounds?"

"No doubt," agreed Christine. "I will wait for him here, I think."

"Do be sure to have some breakfast before you go," said Jekyll, kindly. "Good morning, Mademoiselle," he said again, bowing. He went down the stairs and prepared his own breakfast, all the while planning what he should do during the day. For during the night, he was sure, Dracula would have some sort of task for them.

He was not mistaken. A few moments after sunset, Dracula called them all the drawing room and said, "Gentlemen, I have a mission for one of you, whomever would like it. The target is Raoul de Changy."

Erik immediately leapt to his feet. "I will do it, Dracula," he said, excitedly. "I will murder him for you."

"Thank you for volunteering, Monsieur," said Dracula with a smile. "I do think it only fair for you to do it. When will you be leaving?"

"This very night," replied Erik. "I shall be back soon in success, I vow it. Thank you, Monsieur," he said, gratefully. He then rushed out of the room.

Dracula grinned. "And I have an assignment for you, Dr. Jekyll. Or rather, Mr. Hyde." He handed a piece of paper to Dr. Jekyll with one name on it.

_Dr. C. Lee_

"But…he's a prominent scientist!" exclaimed Jekyll, recognizing the name. "He's the head scientist on the convention committee! I cannot murder him!"

"Why not?" asked Dracula, raising an eyebrow. "He refused your requests for funding. He called your ideas and theories mockeries, heresy, a disgrace to science, they all did. I think he'll get what he deserves, Dr. Jekyll."

Something was rising inside Jekyll, and it was the spirit of vengeance. Hyde was breaking through, and his lust for blood and his hatred of humanity were influencing him. Jekyll nodded and then said, "You're right, of course. He deserves to die." And Jekyll grinned. "I think I'll quite enjoy this," he murmured to himself.

"Well, report back to me when you are successful," said Dracula, getting to his feet. "For now, the Vicomtesse wanted to see me about something," he said with a grin. "It would be rude to keep her waiting."

Frankenstein sniffed. "Very well. I'll just mope around here and be bored. Splendid, absolutely splendid."

"Why don't you create another perfect human being, Frankenstein?" suggested Jekyll. "This one might actually be able to speak," he said, nodding at Frankenstein's creation. "It would be a vast improvement. Good evening."

Jekyll transformed to Hyde in his laboratory and then, arming himself with his cane, he set out on his duty.

Dr. Lee lived in a prominent town house in the one of the most respected districts of London. It was a well known fact that the distinguished old man liked to take an evening stroll around the park, for it was both refreshing and exhilarating. Everyone knew him, and would often tip their hats or greet him pleasantly, and he would always respond with a courteous bow or a tipping of the hat.

On this particular evening, Dr. Lee was about on his usual stroll when he chanced to stray from his normal path into a little clearing of trees. It was a pleasant glade, and it was here in the privacy of the clearing that the good doctor took a rest on a bench, quite out of breath.

"Lovely night for a stroll, doctor," hissed a coarse, unpleasant voice. Dr. Lee whirled around to see a small, unpleasant-looking man standing behind the bench, grinning at him. "I was only just partaking of the night air myself."

"Who are you?" asked Dr. Lee, suspiciously.

"No one of importance, my good doctor, I assure you," said the small man, his grin widening. "Merely a fellow Londoner out for a night's stroll."

There was something very unpleasant about this man, he seemed almost to reek of evil. Dr. Lee cautiously got to his feet and made to leave the clearing.

"Tell me, Dr. Lee, are you acquainted with a scientist named Dr. Jekyll?" asked the small man.

"Jekyll?" repeated Dr. Lee. "Yes. Although I wouldn't call him a scientist," he said with a snort. "He's more of lunatic."

"Is he?" asked the small man, quietly. "A lunatic, you say, doctor?" The little man approached the doctor, maintaining his perpetual smile. "What would you say, Dr. Lee," he growled, "if I told you that I was Dr. Jekyll?"

"I would say you also were a lunatic," retorted the doctor.

The little man grinned unpleasantly. "That may very well be, doctor," he murmured. He suddenly raised his cane and with surprising force, clubbed the doctor to the ground. Blow after blow he dealt the old man with his cane, cackling with glee as he did so. When his victim was quite battered and mangled, and most certainly dead, the small man retreated from the area, laughing all the way back to Carfax.

The next night, Dracula had another mission for him. This was another of the prominent scientists, Dr. Price. He too was brutally murdered, in much the same fashion. And then next night was another scientist, and another. Jekyll had a suspicion that had been growing, and before he went off to accomplish his latest task, he confided this in Elizabeth.

"He's giving me trivial targets to keep us apart," he said quietly. "There are seven scientists on the committee, and he's giving me one each night, and after they're dead, he'll find more work for me to do. He just wants to part us for as long as possible."

Elizabeth looked at him gravely. "You are probably right," she said with a sigh. "He's such a horrible, spiteful man. He's quite eaten up with jealousy. I know he suspects something, Henry."

"I'm not sure how much longer I can do these horrible things," said Jekyll with a shudder. "It's all very well for Hyde, but when I think back on what I've done I feel so…appalled."

"Do the best you can, Henry," murmured Elizabeth, touching his cheek. "Very soon now," she whispered, "he will not be able to order you around anymore. Not me or you."

Jekyll nodded and prepared to go out and do his duty. He closed his eyes as he drank the potion, but noticed with a sudden lurch that the transformation was not as painful anymore.

Hyde enjoyed these jobs immensely. Every scream of terror, every final, agonized breath, every blow made him feel invigorated. He cackled as he murdered, his eyes alight, and feeling so…alive.

There were seven men on that list. And in succession the morning papers announced seven murders, one each night of prominent scientists. Hyde was overjoyed when he returned home late the last night, blood on his hands and face, blood on his clothes, and blood on his cane, relishing in his gore.

"Why, Mr. Hyde, whatever have you done to your clothes?" came a voice as he entered the house. Hyde whirled around to see Elizabeth, gazing as if captivated at the blood on his clothing, and he grinned.

"I've just been out cutting down a few old, pathetic lives that should have ended decades ago," he growled with a smile. "Nothing for you to worry about, love."

"But you…you've gone and got yourself all…bloodied up," she murmured, her eyes alight as she gazed at him. "How wonderful," she murmured, approaching him.

"I suppose I'll go wash it off," grumbled Hyde, reluctantly.

"No," she said quickly, holding out a hand to block him. "No, don't do that," she breathed. "Don't waste it all like that, Edward…I may call you Edward?" she inquired.

"You may call me anything you'd like, love," murmured Hyde, smiling unpleasantly.

"Edward, my dear Edward," breathed Elizabeth, reaching up a hand to wipe a bit of blood from his cheek onto her fingers. She slowly brought her finger to her mouth and licked the blood. "Oh, my dear Edward!" she cried, her eyes wild with bloodlust as she threw her mouth upon his face, kissing ravenously anywhere that had blood on it. Hyde also kissed her fiercely, he was on fire with a different kind of lust.

"Edward," she breathed as she licked the blood. "Edward, you love me?"

"Oh hell, yes," murmured Hyde, kissing her face.

"Then you must show me," murmured Elizabeth, grinning. "Take me to your room."

Hyde's eyes lit up. "Really?" he asked. "You really want to?"

"Yes," she murmured, gazing at him and smiling. "Yes, I do."

Hyde chuckled, but he grabbed her hand and pulled her up the stairs after him. He kicked open the door to his room and pulled Elizabeth inside, then shut it with a bang. He turned to her with a grin and she grinned back at him, holding out her arms. "Well, here I am," she murmured.

Hyde embraced her, kissing her ferociously. He felt her hands working at his shirt, unbuttoning it. She ripped the shirt open to reveal his neck and then murmured, her eyes aflame, "Yes, I must!"

Hyde felt two sharp teeth against his throat, felt them alight on the flesh of his neck. Elizabeth took a breath and closed her eyes, as if she were savoring, and then made to bite.

The door banged open and Dracula stood in the doorway. He took it all in in an instant and cried, "Elizabeth, no!" He dashed across the room and shoved her away from Hyde in the nick of time, before she had a chance to bite. Dracula wrestled her to the ground; Elizabeth was fuming and her eyes were bright red.

"No!" she shrieked, fighting with him. "No, no, no! I need the blood, Dracula, I must have it!"

"No!" he said, firmly, struggling to hold her down. "You promised me you wouldn't bite him!"

"I promised I wouldn't bite Jekyll," hissed Elizabeth, her red eyes burning. "He's not Jekyll," she spat, glaring at Hyde. "I want him, Dracula! I want his blood!"

"Elizabeth, get ahold of yourself," snarled Dracula, his own eyes tinting red. "Control your desires."

"I can't!" she shrieked, knocking Dracula off her and struggling to her feet, her eyes now completely red and blazing. "I want it! I need it!" she cried, approaching Hyde with her eyes fixed on his throat.

Dracula caught her around the waist and held her, she strained against his arms. "Let me go!" she shrieked. "I must have it, Dracula! Let go!"

"Elizabeth, you shall not have his blood," replied Dracula, firmly. "Now come on, come with me," he said, dragging her out of the room, she still struggling fiercely. Dracula turned to Hyde with a smile. "I'm terribly sorry about all this," he said. "She's only a woman, after all, and as such not equipped with much restraint. Have a pleasant evening, Mr. Hyde. Come along, my darling," he said, pulling her away as he shut the door.

Hyde growled, rebuttoning his shirt. Then with a shrug and sigh of disappointment, he entered his laboratory where he reluctantly drank a beaker of potion. He waited…but he did not change.

Shrugging, Hyde drank another beaker, and when that did nothing he drank another. Panicking slightly when this did nothing, he downed another. "It's not working," thought Hyde aloud, puzzled. "I need more."

Five beakers Hyde downed before he changed back to Dr. Jekyll, and Dr. Jekyll panicked.

"Oh, my God!" he exclaimed, his eyes wild. "Oh, my God, what have I done?!" And Jekyll set to work furiously preparing more potion, terrified, stark terrified, that someday, if he continued these constant transformations, no amount of potion could bring him back to Dr. Henry Jekyll.

Elizabeth straightened up from her kneeling position, licking the blood from her lips, her expression that of pure ecstasy. Dracula stood over her, buttoning up his shirt and said, lightly, "I hope that satisfies you for the moment."

"Oh, Dracula," she murmured, gazing at him and licking her lips. "It has been so long since I feasted like that."

"Well, you were going quite mad in there," muttered Dracula. "We can't have you go insane every time you see blood, can we? It's quite awkward and quite embarrassing."

"Yes," she murmured. "But I shall make it up to you, if that's what you want," she breathed, laying her hands against his chest and gazing up at him, grinning. "One way or another."

Dracula glared down at her and then said, curtly, "Do you honestly think that, after your little display in Jekyll's room, I would want to have anything to do with you tonight?"

"Oh, I think you do," she replied, grinning. "I think we both want to have a little to do with each other, don't you?" she asked, sliding her hand up to his cheek and tenderly bringing her lips to his.

"Regrettably, tonight I have an appointment with the widowed Vicomtesse," said Dracula, breaking away from her. "She's so full of grief after her husband's death, so I think it would be only civilized to comfort her a bit."

"Yes, only civilized," spat Elizabeth, her eyes flaring up again. "You vile cad! I know what you do to comfort her! You give her a little kiss, don't you, Dracula?! A little kiss on her neck?!"

"I may," he replied, casually. "It is not really any of your business, Elizabeth."

"Not my business?!" she shrieked. "It most certainly is! You are mine, Dracula!"

"Oh no, I'm not!" shouted Dracula, rounding on her angrily. "I belong to no one, least of all you! You, a woman whom I had at my feet not so long ago, begging me to do what I'd like with her! How dare you suggest such a preposterous thing!" He calmed and then said, with a grin, "I am a free man, Elizabeth. I go where I like and bite whom I like, and I have no little wife to order me about. See that you don't try to become that, or I may have to destroy you. Remember that."

He swept out of the crypt, leaving Elizabeth alone. She stood in silence for a few moments and then said, softly, "We'll see who is destroyed first, Dracula." And then, with a little grin on her lips, she climbed into her sarcophagus and pulled the lid shut.

The next evening, Dracula climbed the stairs to Dr. Frankenstein's room. He heard noises from inside and knocked on the door. "Come in!" shouted Frankenstein.

Dracula obeyed and entered the room to see Dr. Frankenstein working on the body of woman, which Dracula could only assume was the creature's mate, Victoria. The creature himself stood dumbly next to Frankenstein, staring at the woman with an open mouth.

"Am I interrupting anything, Dr. Frankenstein?" asked Dracula.

"No, no, not at all," replied Frankenstein, wiping his hands as he stood up. "I'm just touching up Victoria."

Dracula stared down at the nude woman lying on the table. "Very admirable," he said. "She will be clothed eventually, I trust?"

"Oh yes," replied Frankenstein, wiping his brow. "But it's easier to work on her when she's not. And I don't see any need for modesty when one's dead. Or rather, when one's bereft of life. Besides, it's nothing I haven't seen before."

"Nor I," replied Dracula with a grin. "We are, after all, men of the world, Dr. Frankenstein."

"Yes, I suppose we are," said Frankenstein, looking questioningly at Dracula for a moment. Then he gestured to a chair and said, "Do sit down. I'll only be a moment washing my instruments."

Frankenstein went over to a sink and began cleaning his tools as Dracula sat down. Dracula said, at last, "Dr. Frankenstein, I may be perfectly frank with you?"

"Of course," replied Frankenstein, not looking up from his task.

"Well, I have a suspicion that is growing daily concerning Elizabeth and Dr. Jekyll," said Dracula.

Frankenstein stopped his work for a moment and then resumed it. "Yes?" he said, nonchalantly.

"I was merely wondering if perhaps you knew anything about it," continued Dracula, looking steadily at Frankenstein.

"What could I possibly know about it?" asked Frankenstein, innocently.

"Have you seen them…interact together?" asked Dracula.

"I've seen them kiss," replied Frankenstein. "Once or twice."

"You wouldn't by any chance know how far this little infatuation has gone, would you?" pressed Dracula.

"I told you, I've seen them kiss," replied Frankenstein.

"And that's all?"

"That's all I've seen," repeated Frankenstein.

Dracula was silent for a moment. Then he asked, abruptly, "Are you in love with Elizabeth, Dr. Frankenstein?"

"Of course," snorted Frankenstein, drying his tools. "How could any man not be?"

"And are you jealous of Dr. Jekyll for his…relationship with her?" asked Dracula.

"A little, I suppose," replied Frankenstein. "But Jekyll's never had anything pleasant happen to him, so I suppose it's good for him to have a little happiness." He turned to Dracula and said, "See here, Dracula, what is this all about?"

"Nothing," replied Dracula. "I was simply wondering. Dr. Frankenstein, if I ever got in a…as the English say, tight spot, whose side would you take? Jekyll's or mine?"

"Yours, obviously," retorted Frankenstein. "I've never liked Jekyll."

"Even if Elizabeth took Jekyll's?" asked Dracula, softly.

Frankenstein shrugged. "There are other women out there, Dracula. Many of them as pretty of Elizabeth, should she regrettably have to be killed."

"Yes," said Dracula with a grin. "Yes, of course. There are many more women out there." He stood up and said, smiling, "Thank you, Dr. Frankenstein, you've been most helpful. We'll talk again soon. Good evening."

He strode out of the room. Frankenstein watched him go and then closed the door, shaking his head. "If I were Dracula, I'd get rid of Elizabeth as soon as I could," he said to his creature. "She's liable to do him harm if she wants to, say, elope with Jekyll. Oh well," he said, cheerfully. "It's none of our affair. Whatever happens, Frank, Dr. Frankenstein will survive," he said, firmly.

"I'm thinking about changing the name of the league," said Dracula the next evening as they were all gathered about the fire for a meeting. "The name League of Extraordinary Monsters is rather redundant, for obviously one is extraordinary if one is a monster. I think it should just be the League of Monsters. All opposed?" he asked, looking around at the assembled members.

Elizabeth glared at him, her arms folded firmly across her chest. Jekyll kept from meeting her eyes and Dracula's, he stared at the floor and shuffled his feet. Erik was not paying particular attention to anything, he was dreaming about Christine, and Frankenstein was in the midst of writing a speech of appreciation after he won the award at the science convention next year, which he was sure would happen. His monster did not really seem to understand anything of what was going, looking around in astonishment at the room as if this was the first time he had entered it.

"All right, then," said Dracula at last, breaking the silence. "I suppose it's unanimously agreed that the name be changed. Odd, that's never happened before," he said, with a smile. "Still, there it is."

He looked around at everyone again, most of them ignoring him, and at last snapped, furiously, "Pay attention, damn it! I didn't call this meeting to be ignored!"

"Why don't you strike them, Dracula?" asked Elizabeth, scornfully. "Beat them into submission. It's what you do to everyone else."

"You stay out of this, Elizabeth!" snarled Dracula, rounding on her with his blazing red eyes. "I'm not afraid to punish you publicly if you ask for it, so hold your tongue!"

Elizabeth was silent, glaring murderously at him. Jekyll's eyes darted from one to the other of them, wondering if Dracula truly suspected anything. He did not appear to, for after glaring at her in return, he turned back to the members of the league and said, in calmer voice, "Now could everyone please pay attention while I am speaking?"

They obliged, Frankenstein putting aside his speech with a sigh and Erik coming back from his daydreaming. "Thank you," said Dracula, pleasantly. "I have noticed that the relationship between certain members of our league have become more familiar than I would prefer." Here he glanced pointedly at Elizabeth and Jekyll, and Jekyll gulped. "I would merely like to inform you all that if any one of you so much as glances at Elizabeth in a way that is not pleasing to me, I will rip out your throat with my bare hands." His voice was quite pleasant as he said this, but it held a menace of truth in it.

Everyone in the room was silent, and this was maintained for several moments. At last, Dracula said, in his always pleasant tone, "Well, that is it. Good evening, gentlemen. Meeting adjourned."

Jekyll knew that he was in dangerous waters now. He shared a look with Elizabeth, and her own eyes were hard. The look she gave him implied that it would be soon, very soon now, that the murder of Count Dracula would be committed.


	9. Chapter 9

Erik had never been happier in his entire life. Christine was finally here with him at last, and she was a free woman now. Erik himself had choked the life out of her husband, and so he could confirm that should she ask. But she never did. It seemed to Erik as if she couldn't care less that her husband was dead, that she was perfectly happy here, which suited Erik fine. He had never in his wildest dreams hoped for this, and even now he could not believe it was true. That Christine was finally here, with him, at last, and that she was happy.

Erik had been getting up the courage to ask her to marry him for a long time. One evening, after strengthening his resolve for what he hoped would be the final time, he marched up the stairs to Christine's room and, finding the door unlocked and ajar, entered the room. He froze as his eyes realized the horror of what he was seeing.

Dracula had his arms firmly around Christine's waist and his mouth was locked on Christine's throat. Christine's arms were about Dracula's neck, her eyes were closed, and she was smiling in greatest ecstasy. Neither of them noticed him as he stood there, shocked and heartbroken. And then the anger came on him.

"What is going on?" he hissed, angrily. They heard him and broke quickly, Dracula wrenching his mouth away hurriedly but not being able to conceal the blood that dripped from his lips.

"Erik," said Christine, smiling nervously as her hand flew to her throat to cover up the marks there. "We didn't hear you enter."

"Yes, don't you know it's rude to enter a room without knocking?" asked Dracula, irritably, wiping his mouth with a handkerchief.

"Christine, what…why…how long has this been going on?" asked Erik, quietly, his eyes revealing the fury within him.

"I don't know what you mean, Erik," said Christine, lightly. "Dracula was merely demonstrating the effective way to remove poison from one's system, should one ever need to know it, weren't you, Dracula?" she asked.

"Of course I was," snapped Dracula.

"I can't believe you did this to me," hissed Erik, glaring at Dracula. "After I trusted you! And you!" he cried, turning to Christine. "You spout lies of love to me and all the while you were involved with him!" he shrieked, pointing an accusing finger at Dracula.

"Oh, don't blow this out of proportion, Erik," sniffed Christine. "It's just a little bite on the neck."

"Just a little bite on the neck!" repeated Erik, scornfully. "Tell me, how often do these little bites on the neck occur? Every night? Tell me!" he demanded, gripping her shoulders and practically shaking her.

"Erik, calm down," ordered Christine. "It's really nothing that you think."

"Isn't it?!" screeched Erik, furious. "You are mine, Christine! And he will not have you!" He whirled around to Dracula and hissed, full of rage, "You had better watch your back, Count Dracula! Because I swear that I will murder you for what you have done! I swear it!"

He grabbed Christine's hand and dragged her out of the room, leaving Dracula alone. "Well, splendid," said Dracula to himself. "Now at least one person is set on murdering me, and he's under my own roof. Marvelous."

He shuffled down the stairs to his crypt where he found Elizabeth. She saw him enter, glared murderously at him, and then stormed out.

"Two people," corrected Dracula.

He climbed the stairs and met Dr. Jekyll on the way, who also glared at him. "Three," muttered Dracula as he brushed past him and entered the drawing room where he met Dr. Frankenstein and his creation.

"Ah, Dr. Frankenstein, I have a question for you," said Dracula. "Do you wish to murder me?"

"Murder you?" repeated Frankenstein, confused. "No, of course not. Don't be silly. Why should I want to do that?"

"Well, everyone else does," said Dracula, sinking into a chair. "Erik, Elizabeth, Jekyll, and Hyde, of course, but he'll murder anyone."

"Hard luck," said Frankenstein. "But I don't want to murder you, nor does Frank, do you, Frank?" he asked, turning to his creation.

The monster shook his head, giving a low moan. "You see?" said Frankenstein. "Cheer up, man. Just because they want to murder you doesn't mean they will."

"I wouldn't be so sure about that," replied Dracula with a grim smile.

"Well, what are you going to do about this murder business should they decide to go through with it?" pressed Frankenstein.

"I don't know," said Dracula, sighing. "I'll have to start sealing my sarcophagus shut when I'm asleep, I suppose. And be on my guard during the night."

"You don't think they'll really go through with it, surely?" asked Frankenstein with a little laugh, but one look at Dracula told him the answer and he was quiet. "Frank could watch you during the day, if you'd like," offered Frankenstein.

"No, thank you," replied Dracula. "I've never had a bodyguard before and I don't intend to have one now. I'll survive," he said, getting to his feet with a sigh. "People have tried to murder me before, and I've always survived. Of course…" And his eyes lit up. "I always could get them before they get me."

"How do you mean?" asked Frankenstein.

"I mean murder them before they do the same to me. It wouldn't be a problem for the mortals, and Elizabeth could be easily dealt with," muttered Dracula, pacing. "Yes, I think that will be satisfactory. Tomorrow night will be the perfect time…"

He paused and then, turning to Frankenstein, said, "You won't tell any of them about this, will you?"

"My friend, my lips are sealed," said Frankenstein. "And of course you needn't worry about Frank. He can't even make an intelligent noise let alone give away a plan," he said, glaring with contempt at his monster.

"Very well, then," said Dracula. "It'll be our little secret, then. And after all this is over, what do you say to a partnership?" he asked, grinning. "We don't really need a league, what with your incredible mind and my…other talents," he said. "We could be unstoppable."

"Would I get half the spoils?" asked Frankenstein, smiling.

"We'll split them, fifty fifty," said Dracula with a nod. "And I'll even let you have a little fling with my new bride after Elizabeth is…exterminated."

"Deal," said Frankenstein, shaking Dracula's hand. And so it was agreed. During the bartering, none of them had realized that Frankenstein's monster had slipped out of the room.

Dr. Jekyll was working in his laboratory when he was disturbed by a loud knock on his bedroom door. Expecting Elizabeth with a certain dread, Jekyll went to the door and opened it. But it was not Elizabeth who stood there, but a very unlikely visitor. Frankenstein's creation.

He made a motion with his hands, as if asking if he could come in. Jekyll noticed he had a small package in his hands, but nodded and closed the door after him.

"What are you doing here?" asked Jekyll, curiously. "Where's Frankenstein?"

The creature shook his head, putting a finger to his lips. He then unwrapped the package and held out a jar to him which had a note on it. It read, in a child-like hand:

**Please put back. Life depends on what I can tell you.**

Jekyll looked in the jar to see, floating in a solution, a piece of brain. He shook his head. "I'm not a brain surgeon, Frank. I'm a scientist who deals with good and evil, not anything else."

Frankenstein's creation whined piteously, gesturing wildly to the jar and then to his head. "Couldn't you just write down what you want to tell me?" asked Jekyll.

The monster shook his head. He held up his hands, which were quite clumsy-looking and made the motion of tracing letters, as if that was the only way he had written the message in the first place. Jekyll nodded in understanding. "But I can't put this back in," he said, studying the piece in the solution. "I don't know where it goes, and I wouldn't know how to put it back so it would stay."

The monster fumbled in his clothing for a moment and took out a small black book with the inscription _The Journal of Doctor Victor Frankenstein_ on it. The monster gestured to the book, pointing emphatically. Jekyll took it from him and opened it to find a diagram of the brain, along with Dr. Frankenstein's own account of how he had removed the piece in the first place. Jekyll looked skeptically from the book to the monster and then sighed and said, "All right. I'll have a go."

The creature gave a whine of thanks, and then dashed away into Frankenstein's room from which he took the necessary tools. He brought these back to Jekyll, who had cleared a place on his chemical table for the surgery. Then, the creature lay down and Jekyll, taking a deep breath, murmured, "We'll see what Dr. Victor Frankenstein will say when his creation is speaking again."

Jekyll worked most of the night. It was hard work, even with Frank having been put down. Once the skull had been opened up, it was hard to see where exactly everything was and to relate it to Frankenstein's drawing. _It won't work_ thought Jekyll as he worked. _It will never work. I'll probably leave him bereft of the ability to move. _But if Frank had been willing to risk it, Jekyll assumed the information was quite important. And so he toiled onward.

Before the early morning hours, Dr. Jekyll straightened up, wiping the sweat from his brow and said, "It's done. Let's hope for the best."

A few moments later, Frank regained consciousness and immediately sat up, moving his mouth. Nothing came out of it for a long while, and then he finally gasped out, "Thank heaven it worked!"

Jekyll started, for he had not expected something intelligent to come from the creature's lips, but more whines and moans. The creature turned to Jekyll, its brown eye grateful. "Thank you ever so much, Dr. Jekyll," he said earnestly, clasping the doctor's hand. "I can't tell you how grateful I am for this. How splendid it feels to be able to speak again!" he exclaimed, happily. "I daresay I'd forgotten how wonderful it was."

"Frank…" began Jekyll hesitantly, but the creature interrupted him.

"Oh, heavens no!" he said, abruptly. "Don't call me that name! Plain, dull name, really, Frank," he snorted. "No, no, call me…Adam. Yes, that's what Frankenstein called me once, a modern Adam. And I think that sounds quite noble."

"Well, Adam, then," said Jekyll, slowly. "I hadn't realized you were quite so…intelligent."

"Oh, yes," agreed the creature, happily. "Despite what Frankenstein would wish, I am not entirely stupid. On the contrary, the loss of speech has given me more time to contemplate and reason, and I have become a much more intelligent creature because of it."

"I see," said Jekyll. Then he said, "And what exactly did you want to tell me so urgently?"

"Oh that," said the creature, suddenly becoming quite serious. "Yes, well, I thought I had better inform you that Frankenstein and Dracula are plotting to murder you all."

"What?" asked Jekyll, astonished.

"It was Dracula's idea," continued the creature. "He knows that all of you are less than friendly toward him, as a matter of fact a great number of you are quite hostile toward him. And so he wants to murder you before you have a chance to murder him. But, not being particularly fond of either Frankenstein or Dracula, and being quite fond of Elizabeth, I decided to inform you all and give you the chance to save yourselves."

"Why aren't you fond of Frankenstein?" asked Jekyll, curiously. "He created you, gave you life."

"Yes," snorted the monster. "And he's a cruel creator. Surely you must know that, Dr. Jekyll, or have suspected. He doesn't care about me, he only cares about his fame and prestige. Which he would not have without me."

"But…isn't the doctor giving you a mate?" asked Jekyll.

The creature shuddered. "Have you seen her, doctor?" he asked. "I know I shouldn't be picky, for I'm quite hideous myself, but she's…more hideous. Again, he doesn't care about me, he just thinks it would help his career more if he had two creatures, one of each sex to show the scientists. Believe me, he tells me all of this, knowing of course that I can't tell anyone. But I am telling you now. As long as you're murdering Dracula, you might kill Frankenstein while you're at it."

Jekyll nodded. "I'll take that into consideration. But I've really no wish to murder anyone. And now that you've informed me that Dracula's plotting to murder us, I think the best course of action would be just to get out of here, away from him. All of us."

With that, Jekyll went to the door and, turning back to the creature, said, "I think you should stay here for now. And whatever you do, don't tell Frankenstein what I've done."

The creature moaned in reply, smiling. Jekyll left the room and went down the stairs, in search of Elizabeth. He found her in the dining room, alone, and crying softly into her hands.

"Elizabeth?" he asked, gently. She looked up and wiped her hand across her face to dry her tears.

"Oh, good evening, Henry," she said, managing a smile. Dr. Jekyll handed her his pocket handkerchief which she took and used. "Thank you," she said.

"Elizabeth, I have to speak to you," said Jekyll, sitting down next to her. "I've received word from a reliable source that Dracula is going to attempt to murder you and me before we can him. So, if you're willing, I want you to run away with me. Now, tonight, if at all possible."

Elizabeth gazed incredulously at him. "You want me to run away with you?" she repeated in astonishment.

"It's for your own protection," said Jekyll, pleadingly. "I can keep you safe and you'll be free of him, my love. And then, if you're willing, we can marry. That is, if you can," he said, remembering that she was a vampire. "I'll do whatever I have to do to free you from him, Elizabeth," he said, quietly. "Because I love you."

"I know," she breathed, gazing at nothing. "I know you do. But so does he." Then she shook her head. "No," she said, firmly, her eyes flashing angrily. "No, he doesn't. He did once, but now he doesn't. Yes, Henry," she said, turning to him and smiling. "Yes, let's run away. Now, quickly, before he can discover what we've done," she said, grasping his hand and pulling him to his feet. He led her down the hall and opened the door at the end of it. Jekyll walked across the threshold and Elizabeth was about to follow him, when her eyes widened in fear and she cowered, staring with dread at the eastern horizon.

"No," she breathed, terrified. "No, it's too late. I can't go out there, I can't!"

"Elizabeth, why…" began Jekyll, but he turned and his heart sank as he saw the sun rising in the east.

Elizabeth was terrified, she wrenched her hand away and dashed back into the house, rushing down the stairs. Then, she suddenly stopped and turned to Jekyll who had followed her to the top of the stairs and said, hurriedly, "Today, Henry. You must destroy him today. I beg of you, if you love me, do this for me." She kissed him and then dashed down the stairs, banging the door closed at the bottom.

Jekyll stood for a moment alone, and then climbed the stairs to his room slowly, his heart filled with dread. He entered his room and the creature, taking one look at him, left without another word. Jekyll closed the door and stood alone in the room for some time.

Jekyll was afraid to transform into Hyde. He was afraid the next time he did it, he would not be able to return to Jekyll. It had taken five potions last time, what if it were ten this time? Or worse, what if he could not return at all? The thought of this was worse than his conscience, and so Jekyll made up his mind that he would murder Dracula as Jekyll.

With a heavy heart, Jekyll went over to the desk in the bedroom and, opening a drawer, withdrew from inside it a knife used for opening letters. He then left the room and went down the hall to the spiral stairs at the end of it. Going down these, he came to the iron door which he saw that Elizabeth had left open a crack. Hesitantly, he entered the crypt and approached the stone sarcophagus which he knew was Count Dracula's.

He slid the lid off with a grunt and saw Dracula lying inside, much as he had seen him the last time. A thin rivulet of blood was trickling from his open mouth, however, and his lips and teeth were still smeared with the red substance.

_He's just fed _thought Jekyll with a shudder. Steeling his courage and thinking of Elizabeth, he raised the knife and prepared to stab it down into the monster's heart.

At that moment, Dracula's eyes snapped open and he caught Jekyll's wrist as he brought the knife down, halting it inches from his chest. With a growl as his eyes narrowed, Dracula easily overpowered Jekyll with little effort and, as Jekyll let go of the knife with a gasp, Dracula threw it with all his strength into the furthest corner of the crypt. Then he rose to his feet and stepped out of the sarcophagus to stand in front of his attacker, his eyes tinting red.

"What is the meaning of this?" growled Dracula, glaring at Jekyll.

"What does it look like?" asked Jekyll, unafraid now of Dracula. "I fully intend to kill you, Count Dracula, and I intend to do it now."

"Did Elizabeth put you up to this?" demanded Dracula, his eyes flashing.

"It doesn't matter," replied Jekyll. "I've made up my mind to destroy you and I will. If you want to stop me, you'll have to kill me," he said, firmly.

Dracula looked steadily at him and then said, "Wait here a moment, Dr. Jekyll."

Dracula went to the neighboring sarcophagus and wrenched the lid off with a swipe of one powerful hand. Then, reaching inside, he dragged Elizabeth out of her coffin by her hair and pulled her along the floor, Elizabeth now quite awake and screaming and shrieking at the top of her lungs. He threw her down to the floor in front of Dr. Jekyll and hissed, "I believe you have some explaining to do, my dear."

Elizabeth turned her tear-stained face to Jekyll and then whirled back toward Dracula with a growl, getting to her feet. "I don't have to explain anything," she snarled. "You know perfectly well why he's here."

"Did you beg him to do this?" demanded Dracula, his eyes a blazing red.

"I asked him, yes," spat Elizabeth, unafraid.

"And what did you promise him in return?" sneered Dracula. "Your everlasting love and devotion? Such lies, Elizabeth, do not become you."

"It wasn't a lie!" cried Elizabeth. "I love him, Dracula! You wouldn't understand, you couldn't understand! You have never loved anyone in your entire life!"

"I love _you_!" shouted Dracula.

"No, you don't!" screamed Elizabeth. "You don't, you never have! If you had, you would never have done those horrible things to me, beating me and hurting me and not caring about me, caring only for yourself!"

"How dare you accuse me of being selfish?!" yelled Dracula, furious. "I wouldn't have tolerated your company for so long if I didn't love you! I wouldn't have made you into a vampire in the first place if I didn't love you!"

The argument was ended abruptly as the door to the crypt screeched open and Erik stood in the doorway, fingering a knife.

"Ah, Monsieur Erik, do come in and join the little spat," said Dracula, coldly. "Are you here to murder me like Dr. Jekyll here or insult me like Elizabeth?"

"The former," growled Erik, entering. "Although I will be happy to do the latter as well."

"What the devil is going on?" shouted a voice as Frankenstein came down the stairs, followed by his creation. "Why's everyone shouting?"

"We're having an argument," snapped Dracula. "And you've arrived at the perfect time to take my side, Dr. Frankenstein," he said. He turned back to Elizabeth. "Well, Elizabeth, you've certainly rounded up everyone to do your dirty work," commented Dracula. "Too afraid to do it yourself?"

"I would do it gladly," hissed Elizabeth.

"Well then," said Dracula, pleasantly. "Dr. Jekyll, be so good as to hand Elizabeth your knife."

Jekyll obliged as Dracula unbuttoned his shirt, pulling it open to reveal his chest. "The heart's there, dearest," he said, pointing. "Now be a brave girl and run the knife through it. And then you'll be free, Elizabeth. You can do whatever you want with whomever you want and I will no longer be there to stop you. You will be completely liberated."

He held open his shirt and said, quietly, "Well, Elizabeth?"

Elizabeth approached him, her face firm. She raised the knife and put the point to his chest, right where his heart would be. "Do it," murmured Dracula.

She held her hand there, her eyes revealing the conflict within her. She hesitated for a long while, her eyes flicking from Dracula's calm, expressionless face to the knife. Then she shook her head.

"No," she hissed, glaring at him. "You would play with my mind, you would use your powers over me to make me stay my hand. Well, you have no such powers of persuasion over Henry." And she handed the knife back to Jekyll who advanced resolutely on Dracula.

"I wouldn't do that, Dr. Jekyll," said Dracula, calmly.

"I would," replied Jekyll firmly.

"Do you do it for Elizabeth?" queried Dracula, his voice amused. "Because if you do, I feel it my duty to inform you right now that she does not really love you."

Jekyll froze for a moment. Then he shook his head and said, "You're just stalling. It's no good, I'm going to kill you."

"She told me so herself," continued Dracula. "She doesn't love you. You're just an amusement to her. A toy, a plaything, I believe she termed it, didn't you, Elizabeth?" he asked, turning to her. She did not respond, she did not even look at him.

"You're lying," hissed Jekyll.

"I'm not," replied Dracula, coolly. "And I can prove it."

"How?" demanded Jekyll.

"Elizabeth, look at me," said Dracula, commandingly. She did not obey but kept her eyes glued firmly to the ground. Dracula roughly grabbed her chin and tilted it up and ordered, "Repeat to Dr. Jekyll what you told me in the crypt the night we made our promises."

"I won't!" she hissed, trying to break eye contact. "I won't!"

"Elizabeth, I command you!" shouted Dracula. "You called him a toy! Tell him what you said!"

Elizabeth whimpered, but she had to obey Dracula. His eyes made her. " 'I don't love Jekyll, Dracula' ," she repeated, quoting from that night, " 'really I don't. He was just to be a toy, a little plaything, you know that. I'll never trifle with him again, I'll never provoke him, I'll never do anything if only you give me your word that you will not love Christine, that you will love me, only me, forever.' "

She choked and gave a long sob, and then turned to stare pleadingly at Jekyll, who stood looking aghast.

"From her own lips, Dr. Jekyll," said Dracula, smiling. "From her own rosy lips that she used to tempt you so, so that she could use you to her own selfish ends. She's a terribly wicked creature, isn't she?" he asked, grinning as he ran his fingers through her hair.

"It was a lie," murmured Jekyll, gazing at Elizabeth in disbelief. "It was all a lie. It's not possible," he said, shaking his head while he felt his heart break. "It can't be true!"

"Henry, please!" sobbed Elizabeth. "It's not true, not anymore! I love you!"

"From the same lips that seconds before said she didn't," commented Dracula, grinning, quite pleased with himself. "Well, go ahead, Dr. Jekyll. Murder me for your true love," he said, amusement in his voice.

"Elizabeth, how could you?" breathed Jekyll, and then he began to shout, angrily, "How could you?! I trusted you, I loved you! And you were lying all along! All along you really loved him!" He threw an accusing finger at Dracula, who was grinning.

"Henry, listen to me!" cried Elizabeth. "I love you! Then I didn't, but now everything has changed!"

"You are an un-dead creature!" shouted Jekyll, furiously. "You cannot love!"

"Enough!" shouted Erik, suddenly stepping in between everyone. "I did not come here to argue about love! I came here to avenge mine!"

"Monsieur Erik, I have little patience for your petty jealousy," snapped Dracula, rounding on him. "Just because no one loves you and no one ever will doesn't mean you have to take your misfortune out on me. Christine doesn't love you, she has never loved you, and she never will, not while she has me," he said, smirking.

Erik was stunned for a moment. Then he became enraged, his yellow eyes burned as he unsheathed his knife and approached Dracula, hissing, "Then I must remove you from the picture, Monsieur Dracula."

"Erik, _non_!" came a shriek from the doorway, and everyone turned to see Christine Daae standing there, aghast. She rushed across the room and threw herself in front of Dracula, clinging to him. "_Non, non, _Erik!" she begged, tears filling her eyes. "Please! I love him!"

"Christine, why?!" cried Erik in agony. "Why do you not love me?! I am devoted to you, you are the only thing I want in the world and yet you do not love me! Why?!"

Christine did not meet his pleading eyes as she whispered, "I cannot. I am sorry, Erik."

Erik dropped the knife, burying his face in his hands and letting out a long sob. He fell to his knees, sobbing bitterly into his hands.

"Well now, that's better," said Dracula, lightly. "And now, Christine, Elizabeth, my darlings," he said, sliding an arm around each of their waists and drawing them to him. "Let us leave these gentlemen to their misery," he said with a grin.

Elizabeth broke away from him furiously. "Never!" she hissed. "I will be your slave no longer, Dracula!"

"You must not defy me, darling," said Dracula, softly. "Or I am going to punish you. And I promise you, now you have no protection from the league. Because now every man here would not care if I were to hurt you," he said quietly. "Dr. Frankenstein is on my side, Erik never cared in the first place, and I do believe you have quite broken poor Dr. Jekyll's heart."

"Strike me, then!" shrieked Elizabeth. "Beat me! You won't, not in front of them!"

Quick as a flash, Dracula shoved Christine away and grasped Elizabeth around the throat with one hand, raising his other hand to strike, "You think I wouldn't? You ungrateful wretch! After all I have given you, you dare to defy me?!"

At that moment, Frankenstein's creation gave a cry and rushed forward, halting Dracula's hand before he could strike with his equally powerful one. "No!" he shouted. "Thou shalt not hurt her!"

Everyone was stunned for a moment. Then Frankenstein whispered, his eyes wide in astonishment, "It's not possible! You can't speak! I removed that piece of your brain with my own two hands!"

"But Dr. Jekyll put it back with his," snarled the creation, rounding on his master. Then he turned to Dracula and hissed, his eyes blazing, "You vile, despicable brute! How dare you try to hurt her?!"

"Oh? Is the creature in love with her as well?" asked Dracula, quite recovering from his shock and smiling at the monster, mockingly. "I say, Elizabeth, you've hit rock bottom here. Is there any creature you haven't enticed?"

A howl came, very near the crypt. Then the crypt door banged open, and everyone turned to see a man standing there.

He was thin and pale, his clothing was torn and barely hanging on his skin. He was disheveled in all ways, his hair unkempt and wet and clinging to his skull. His eyes were a dark brown and they roved the room until they rested on Dracula, and the man gave a low growl.

Dracula's eyes were wide, he looked quite surprised. "Talbot?" he gasped. "No, that's impossible. You can't be here, you're dead."

"You'd like to think that, Count Dracula," snarled the man, entering the crypt and dripping water onto the stones. "You'd like to think that, wouldn't you?"

"I shot you myself," murmured Dracula, a tinge of fear in his dark eyes. "I used a silver bullet! You can't be alive!"

"The bullet was…imperfect," said the man, grinning. "Sterling silver doesn't work, Dracula."

"Sterling…no, that's impossible!" Dracula repeated, aghast. "It can't be!"

"You truly thought you could get rid of Lawrence Talbot that easily?" hissed the man. "It takes more than a little bullet to kill a werewolf. But I know damn well how to kill a vampire."

"Talbot. My dear Mr. Talbot," said Dracula, smiling nervously. "Let us not lose our tempers. We can talk this out like gentlemen…"

"It's too late for that, Dracula," growled Talbot, reaching into his pocket and withdrawing a cross. Dracula immediately gave a hiss and his hands flew to cover his eyes. The man advanced with the cross, backing him into a corner.

"It's just you and me now, Dracula," growled Talbot, his eyes glinting. "And I don't have an imperfect stake," he said, reaching into his other pocket to withdraw a long, wooden stake.

"Larry," came Elizabeth's voice, soft and pleading as she approached him. "Larry, please. Don't kill him. For my sake."

"Sorry, love," said Talbot, turning to her and grinning. "But no one attempts to murder Larry Talbot and lives. And now, Count Dracula," said the man, grinning again and turning back to Dracula. "Say goodbye," he said, raising the stake.

He plunged the stake forward, into where Dracula's heart would have been. But at that moment, Elizabeth threw herself in front of Dracula, taking the stake herself.

She cried out and fell to the ground, clutching the stake in her chest, the blood pouring from her wound. Dracula fell down beside her, taking her in his arms.

"No!" he cried. "No! Elizabeth!"

Her eyes were wide open and glazed, she gasped in pain and shock and writhed in Dracula's arms. Then her eyes met Dracula's, and she gasped as she lifted her hand to stroke his cheek. "Dracula," she managed to gasp. "My Dracula." And then her eyes closed, she drew a last breath, and became limp in Dracula's arms. She was gone.

Jekyll, who had thus far been petrified, felt himself coming to with a stabbing pain. He rushed forward and fell down beside Elizabeth. "Elizabeth," he moaned, gazing at her. "Elizabeth, no! Elizabeth, please, come back to me!" He began sobbing while Dracula just gazed at the body in his arms, shocked

Dracula then looked up at Talbot, who stood looking stunned, and hissed, "You killed her."

"The stake was meant for you," growled Talbot. "Not for Elizabeth. I loved Elizabeth."

"And yet you killed her!" cried Jekyll, whirling angrily on him.

"She ran in front of him!" shouted Talbot, his eyes blazing. "It's her own damn fault!"

"I'll murder you!" shouted Dracula, his eyes hellfire red. He leapt on Talbot with a roar, transforming as he did so into a large, grey wolf. The wolf fell upon Talbot and latched its jaws onto his throat, biting fiercely.

Talbot roared with pain, but suddenly his whole body convulsed and he too transformed into a black wolf. The wolves fought tooth and claw, biting and scratching until they both bled profusely. Finally, the grey wolf grasped his adversary by the throat with his teeth and threw him to the ground. The black one lay there panting, not getting up. The grey wolf growled and gave a bark, and the black wolf struggled to his feet and limped out of the crypt, tail between its legs. The grey wolf growled again, and then transformed back into Dracula.

Jekyll was now holding Elizabeth tenderly, murmuring, "I have nothing to live for, nothing except you. Elizabeth, my darling," he said, stroking her hair. "Elizabeth, please don't leave me."

He sobbed, burying his face in her and crying bitterly. He kissed her dead, icy lips, wanting to bring life, even if it was only a half-life, back into her.

Dracula stepped forward and shoved Jekyll away. "She was my mate," he hissed. "I alone should grieve for her." He lifted her body in his arms, carrying her like a child and turned to the people assembled, each of whom were staring stunned and aghast.

"You all must leave," he snapped. "I wish to be alone with my dead bride."

They slowly filed out, still stunned. Jekyll was the last to leave, he looked back at Dracula who still held Elizabeth in his arms and was now nuzzling her face, like a dog would to a dead mate, and then climbed the stairs to his room. Not wanting to see anyone, Jekyll slammed his door and fell to the ground and wept, moaning, "Elizabeth! Elizabeth!"

He did not sleep, but around midnight, he chanced to look out the window. The moon was full, and it illuminated the silhouette of a figure standing on the roof of the house, holding another lifeless figure child-like in its arms. Then the figure standing threw back its head and howled, the mournful cry of the wolf coming from its lips. It bayed again, and Jekyll let the curtain fall back into place.

"Why do you mourn, Dracula?" he scoffed to no one. "You did not love her. I did. I loved her!"

Jekyll's sobs mingled with the figure's howls, which rent the night air, and which everyone for miles around heard and pitied.


	10. Chapter 10

After that night, nothing mattered to Jekyll anymore. Not his work, not his companions, nothing at all. He didn't care when he transformed into Hyde, and he didn't care if he ever transformed back into Jekyll. He had become a shell, an emptiness took hold of him which nothing could fill.

The same could be said about the rest of the league members. Frankenstein, annoyed that his creation had regained speech but intimidated at the same time, shut himself up in his room to fix up the creature's mate, as his creation had demanded.

Erik did not leave his room either. Although occasionally, the sorrowful sounds of organ music could be heard, and often sobs. Christine too did not leave her room, and did not speak to anyone.

No one had seen Dracula since that night on the roof. He had locked himself in with Elizabeth's body. His crypt was bolted, and one occasionally heard sounds coming from therein. The halls of the house were empty, and the house itself was silent as the grave. It was as if since Elizabeth's death, no one in the league could live anymore.

At last, Dracula called a league meeting and all the members save Erik reluctantly attended. They were a different, silent, grim-looking bunch. Even Dracula looked much less suave and handsome, and was less enthusiastic and merry than he usually was when he said, "Good evening, gentlemen."

No one responded. Frankenstein looked put out, and scowled at his creation from time to time, and Jekyll was gazing into the distance, lost in his grief.

"Monsieur Erik has refused to leave his room, but it is understandable. I know we are all upset, for one reason or another," continued Dracula. "But we cannot change the facts, gentlemen. We must accept them and move on. Elizabeth is dead, and nothing we can do can bring her back."

"It's easy for you to move on, Dracula," spat Jekyll. "You've loved and lost before, it's no difference to you."

"Do not make the mistake in thinking that I did not care for Elizabeth, Dr. Jekyll," said Dracula quietly. "I am just as upset as you are about her passing. But, as my dear friend Dr. Frankenstein so elegantly put it, there are other women out there. We will all find other women to love in time."

Jekyll stood up and stormed out of the room. He slammed the door to his room and entered his laboratory. He was furious at Dracula, how could he even suggesting loving someone else? It was an insult to Elizabeth's memory. And yet, Jekyll had to admit, he was right about one point. They could not change the facts. Elizabeth was dead, and the dead cannot be brought back to life…

And then he stopped suddenly. His eyes glinted with a sudden light and he leapt to his feet, full of hope. He threw open his door and rushed down the hall to Frankenstein's room, beating loudly on the door.

The doctor opened it, looking very tired and haggard and annoyed "What?" he snapped. "We just had a meeting and you stormed out on us. And now you have something desperately urgent to tell me?"

"Frankenstein, you can reanimate the dead, you've done it before, haven't you?" asked Jekyll excitedly.

"Of course," retorted Frankenstein, pompously. "Almost twice now…"

"I want you to resurrect Elizabeth," interrupted Jekyll. "You're the only one who can."

Frankenstein stared blankly at him for a moment. Then he scoffed and said, "Jekyll, are you insane? First of all, I'd need the body. Second of all, Dracula would never let you get near the body and third of all, I'm already working on a mate for Frank…er…Adam."

"Postpone her," grumbled the monster who came up behind him, towering over him. "Nothing you can do can make her right, Frankenstein."

"Frankenstein, please," begged Jekyll. "You must do this, please!"

"And why should I?" asked Frankenstein.

"Because I want you to," said the monster, threateningly. "Now do it, Frankenstein," he growled.

Frankenstein sighed. "All right," he snapped, irritated. "But Jekyll must get me the body."

Jekyll nodded. "Thank you, Frankenstein!" he cried. "I shall return in success!"

And he tore back down the hall to the spiral stairs at the end of it. He raced down the stairs and then banged on the crypt door, yelling, "Dracula! I have to speak to you!"

The door opened slowly and Dracula stood in the doorway. He said, quite calmly and casually, "Yes, Dr. Jekyll? What do you want?"

"Dracula, I have an idea," said Jekyll. "Frankenstein can bring Elizabeth back to life, but he needs her body to imbue it with life again. I truly think he can do it, Dracula. Please," said Jekyll.

Dracula studied Jekyll for a long while and then said, holding open the door of the crypt, "Do come in, Dr. Jekyll."

Jekyll obliged and caught his breath at what he saw. Elizabeth's body had been laid in a coffin with white lining. She was clothed in a white shroud and candles were lit about her, illuminating her pale face. She held, clasped in her dead hands, a single red rose which made her white skin look even paler.

Dracula knelt down beside the coffin. "I do not know why she gave her life for me," he said. "She shouldn't have, she wanted me dead, she wanted you to murder me. But I suppose she couldn't bear to watch me die," he murmured softly.

He turned to look at Jekyll and said, "I would like to see her alive again. But I do not wish Dr. Frankenstein to tamper with her in any way because…look at her, Dr. Jekyll," he said, gesturing to the body in the coffin. "She is at peace. She is happy, wherever she is, and it is better that we leave her to rest in peace."

"You don't mean that," said Jekyll. "You loved her, and still you long for her, as I do."

"Yes," sighed Dracula, gazing at her. "She was…beautiful. She was my mate," he said, nuzzling the corpse's face. "I have had others before, of course, but she…was special. Oh, my Elizabeth!" he cried, gently stroking her cheek. "I cannot replace you! Not you!"

He turned to Dr. Jekyll. "Yes, Dr. Jekyll," he said, firmly. "She must be resurrected." He lifted the body from the coffin and carried it to the door. "And I must be there when she is."

The body was brought to Frankenstein's room by Dracula himself, where he lay her on a slab. Frankenstein sighed and rolled up his sleeves. "Well, let's get to work," he said.

"Dr. Frankenstein, you will not tamper with her body?" asked Dracula, hesitantly. "You will not cut into her?"

"I will not," replied Frankenstein. "I only need to hook her up to the machine, and then generate the proper amount of electricity to imbue the life into her."

"Will she come back as a vampire or as a human?" asked Jekyll, quietly.

"I have no idea," retorted Frankenstein. "I've never resurrected a vampire before. We'll find out, however." Frankenstein turned to Jekyll and said, solemnly, "On your head be it, Jekyll."

Jekyll nodded. He looked over at Dracula who gazed at Elizabeth and then turned back to Frankenstein. "Do it," he said.

The next few hours were torment for Jekyll, and he was sure Dracula was feeling exactly the same. Frankenstein worked like a madman, bustling to and fro with gadgets. His machines were powered up and beeped and transmitted electricity. Things fizzed and whirred and Jekyll could only watch in astonishment, and hope.

At last, after Elizabeth had been hooked up to several machines and the machines were running like mad, Frankenstein went over to a switch and said, "Here it goes."

He pulled the switch down, and the electricity flew down the wires. The bolts of electricity struck Elizabeth's body, coursed through her, the machines sputtered. The electricity seemed to possess the body, it jolted the corpse and the body shook. Jekyll closed his eyes, murmuring under his breath, "This must work. It must."

At last, the final ray of electricity shot through the body, and it rested still again. Nothing happened for a long while, Elizabeth lay with her eyes closed, not breathing, still as death. Jekyll felt his heart sink; it didn't work, she wasn't going to wake.

And then her pale eyelids flickered. She inhaled the air and let it out in a sigh, and began to breathe. Dracula rushed over to her, clasping her body in his arms.

"Elizabeth!" he exclaimed, clasping her tightly. "Oh, my darling Elizabeth!"

She reached a pale hand up to touch his face. Then she murmured, her voice soft, "Dracula?"

"Yes, Elizabeth, dearest," he murmured, stroking her hair. "I'm here."

"Oh, Dracula," she breathed, smiling softly. "I feel so very weak. Like a newborn child."

"That will pass in time," said Frankenstein, and his creation nodded.

"In a few minutes you'll feel normal again," added the creature.

"I was dead, wasn't I, Dracula?" she asked softly.

"No," he murmured softly. "No, no, you're alive, Elizabeth. And you always will be alive, with me."

"Yes," murmured Elizabeth, gazing up at him and smiling. "Yes, my love."

Dracula bent down and the two kissed passionately as lovers do after being reunited.

Jekyll watched, feeling his heart sink. Of course Elizabeth loved Dracula, she always would. But Jekyll had hoped that she might have loved him…he shook his head violently. No, no, no! She could never love him. He was about to slip out of the room when he heard Elizabeth say softly, "Henry."

He turned to see her smiling at him. "My Dracula tells me that it was you who suggested resurrecting me," she said softly.

"Oh, well, yes," said Jekyll, feeling his heart begin to beat faster as she looked at him, smiling gently. "I…couldn't bear to see you dead."

Elizabeth laughed melodiously, as she had the first time Jekyll had met her. Then she held out her hands and said, "Come here, Dr. Jekyll."

Jekyll obeyed, approaching her. She put her hand to his cheek and murmured, "Thank you." She then brought her lips to his and tenderly kissed him.

Jekyll felt his heart begin to beat wildly, threatening to burst from his chest. He wanted to make this kiss last as long as possible, for he had never felt happier in his life.

She broke at last and whispered, "I know you will always love me, Henry. And I will always have a special place in my heart for you. But you must understand that I love Dracula. I didn't realize it before but…when Larry was about to plunge that stake into his heart my love for him came rushing back and I saved his life at the cost of my own."

Jekyll nodded, clasping her hand. "I understand," he replied, sadly.

She smiled at him and said, "I guarantee, Dr. Jekyll, that someday you will find someone you will care for as much as you do me. And she will make you very happy. I promise."

Jekyll nodded again, not being able to reply as his throat had welled up. Elizabeth grinned and kissed his cheek. Jekyll backed away quickly, not wanting anyone, especially not Frankenstein, to see the tears forming in his eyes.

Dracula took Elizabeth in his arms again and said, "Can you walk, dearest?"

"I think I can manage," she replied, smiling at him. He helped her to her feet, as gently as one would a child.

"Come, my dearest," he said, clasping her hand and guiding her. "To the crypt. The dawn is almost nigh."

She smiled, clutching his hand. And the two left the room, hand in hand and eyes locked in the others, Dracula whispering words of undying love into her ear.

Frankenstein sighed. "Well, I think that's two successful resurrections for me," he said, proudly. "Victor, you're a genius," he said to himself. "You're sure to win first place at the convention next year, I guarantee it." He smiled to himself and then noticed Jekyll, who gazed after Dracula and Elizabeth forlornly.

"What's the matter, Jekyll?" asked Frankenstein, smiling. "She kissed you. What more do you want?"

"She'll never be mine," murmured Jekyll.

Frankenstein shrugged. "What did I tell you, Jekyll? She's much too good for the likes of us. Tell you what, I'll make a mate for you like I'm doing for Fra…Adam. You can design her and specify and everything."

"No, thank you, Frankenstein," sighed Jekyll. "The only partner for me is myself. Jekyll and Hyde, and no one else. That is how it must be forever."

"Cheer up, Jekyll," said Frankenstein, clapping him on the shoulder. "Here, tell you what. Let's go have a drink, and I can practice my speech for you. Adam can listen, if he wants to," he said, nodding to the creature.

The creature suddenly reached out a hand and caught Frankenstein's shoulder. "Just a moment, Dr. Frankenstein," he said. "Aren't you forgetting something?"

"No," replied Frankenstein, raising an eyebrow. "What?"

"Victoria," growled the creature, nodding to a body wrapped in bandages on another work table. "Get to work on her."

"Oh," said Frankenstein, glumly. "Right." He turned to Jekyll and said, "Well, I do have other things to attend to at present. We can hear my speech later."

Jekyll nodded. "Goodnight, Frankenstein," he said, leaving the room. "Have fun working."

Jekyll shut the door and wandered down the hall to his room, lost in thought. He supposed that everyone was satisfied now, except him. And…

He passed Erik's room and knocked on the door. "Go away!" Erik shouted from within. "I don't want to see anyone!"

"Erik, you can't stay in that room forever," reasoned Jekyll. "You'll die of starvation."

"And who would care?" shouted Erik. "No one! So I might as well die and do the world a favor! It is obvious that no one will ever want me!"

"Erik, listen to me," said Jekyll. "Perhaps if you'd talk to Christine, she might change her mind about you."

"I have told her!" screamed the man inside. "Time and again I have told her of my devotion! She is ungrateful! She does not care!"

Jekyll sighed, exasperated and shouted, "Fine, then! Stay in there and sulk! You're acting like a child, Erik!"

The door was wrenched open and Erik glared at Jekyll. "And you never have, Dr. Jekyll?" snapped Erik.

"No, I haven't," replied Jekyll. "As a matter of fact, I just lost the woman I love forever. But you don't see me sulking about it."

Erik growled. "It's not the same thing."

"It is," retorted Jekyll. "Now come out of that room, it's unhealthy to be in there so long, and go over and talk to Christine."

"She will refuse me," spat Erik. "And who wouldn't? I am a monster, Dr. Jekyll."

"Aren't we all?" asked Jekyll. "Isn't this the League of Extraordinary Monsters?"

Erik growled again, his yellow eyes glaring daggers at Jekyll. But he stormed out of the room and across the hall to Christine's, where he knocked.

Christine opened the door, and she looked surprised and then relieved to see him. "Erik, please come in," she said, holding the door for him. "There's…something I need to speak with you about."

Erik too was astonished, but he entered the room and Christine shut the door behind him. Jekyll walked down the hall to his room, and opened the door and entered, closing the door and locking it behind him. He sat down at his laboratory table and sighed.

_I know what we can do to cheer you up, Jekyll_ said Hyde's voice inside him. _We can transform. You can release me. I'll cheer us both up, I promise you._

"No," said Jekyll, firmly. "I cannot let you out."

_You can't refuse me, Jekyll _growled Hyde. _You know that you want to release me._

"I don't," replied Jekyll. "I never will again."

_This isn't a choice, Jekyll_ said Hyde, threateningly. _I want to be free!_

"I'm sorry, Hyde, I simply can't allow it," said Jekyll.

_Jekyll, you've had a great disappointment _reasoned Hyde. _You're feeling sad and alone. And I know what will cheer your spirits. We'll go for a few drinks at that excellent pub in Soho that will perk your spirits up, and then we'll find a few paid women to fill our loneliness and…_

"No, Hyde," replied Jekyll. "I won't do it."

_ I'm going to be free, Jekyll_ growled Hyde. _With or without your consent._

"I won't let you," growled Jekyll.

And then the pain came. Tremendous pain, such as Jekyll had never felt before. It was as if something was eating the way out of him from the inside. He fell to the ground with a cry, clutching his stomach, but his entire body was on fire. He gasped, choking for breath, feeling Hyde breaking out of him and consuming him.

With a final cry of agony, Dr. Jekyll disappeared and Mr. Hyde appeared.

Hyde was positively gleeful, and lusting for evil after being cooped up for so long. With a cackle he climbed out of the window and jumped to the ground, looking around gleefully. Now was his time to run wild.

"Christine, darling, do you mean it?" asked Erik, hopefully, clasping her hands.

She nodded. "I do, Erik. I must admit that I have grown rather fond of you, and as Raoul is dead, my devotion to you is complete, my angel of music."

"Oh, Christine!" cried Erik. "You've made me the happiest man in the whole world tonight!" He kissed her cheek and then said, "Come on, let's tell the others!"

He entered the hall, holding Christine's hand tightly and called, "Dracula, Elizabeth, Dr. Jekyll, Dr. Frankenstein, come here! I have an announcement to make!"

Dracula and Elizabeth appeared on the spiral stairs, arm-in-arm, with Elizabeth leaning against Dracula's shoulder.

"What is it, Monsieur Erik?" asked Dracula.

"Christine has consented to become my wife," said Erik, happily. "We are to be married before the week is out."

"Excellent," came Frankenstein's voice as he appeared from his room, striding down the hall with a large grin on his face. "We can have a double wedding. I've just imbued life into Victoria, and it's love at first sight for Adam and her. I've just left them alone to get acquainted."

"Well done, Dr. Frankenstein," said Dracula, shaking Frankenstein's hand. "May I congratulate you on a job well done, yet again."

"Thank you, Dracula," said Frankenstein proudly. "I think this will earn me first place at the convention next year, eh, Jekyll?" he asked. But he looked around and Jekyll was not there.

"I say, where is Jekyll?" asked Frankenstein, puzzled. "He was here a few moments ago."

"Perhaps he's in his room," suggested Dracula.

Frankenstein knocked loudly on Jekyll's door, calling, "Jekyll! Come out! Erik has some news for us!"

But there was no answer. Frankenstein tried the door and then turned to the others, confused. "It's locked," he said. "From the inside. Jekyll! Can you hear me? What the devil are you doing in there?"

Still there was no response. "Right, I'm breaking down the door," said Frankenstein, backing away and rolling up his sleeves. Dracula held out an arm to stop him.

"No need to exert yourself, Dr. Frankenstein," he said lightly. With one light push from Dracula, the door fell off its hinges inward. When the dust settled, it revealed an empty room. The window was open, and the curtains fluttered in the breeze.

"He's gone," said Frankenstein, confused. "But why out the window?"

"I have a feeling that it was not Dr. Jekyll who left by way of the window," said Dracula, quietly.

"You mean…Mr. Hyde?" asked Frankenstein.

Dracula nodded. "But…he'll be caught and hanged!" said Erik, suddenly. "Mr. Hyde is wanted for murder!"

"Good Lord, you're right," said Frankenstein, whistling. "Poor old Jekyll."

"Elizabeth and I will find him," said Dracula. "Come, my dearest," he said, taking her hand and leading her to the window. He bowed and said, "After you, my love."

She smiled at him, and then climbed to the windowsill and jumped. A black bat flew up from where she had disappeared, and Dracula did the same, a black bat also flying up and following the other into the night sky until they were lost to sight.

"Good luck!" called Frankenstein, waving. "I do hope they find him," he continued, turning to Erik and Christine. "Hanging is such a horrible way to go. Most undignified. Dangling there gurgling in front of all those people staring at you, cheering as you have the life choked out of you…" Frankenstein sighed. "Poor old Jekyll," he said again.

"I am sure Monsieur Dracula and Elizabeth will prevent anything terrible happening to him," said Erik, confidently. "But for now, my darling Christine," he said, kissing her hand. "I shall compose a piece to be played out our wedding. If you could sing for me?"

"Of course, my Erik," she said, smiling at him. The two left, hand in hand. Frankenstein turned back to the window, looking after where Elizabeth and Dracula had disappeared, and then turned away with a sigh. "I'd better get back in there and supervise Adam and Victoria," he said to himself. "We don't want any monster children. Not yet, at any rate…"

Edward Hyde ran through the streets of London, hearing his pursuers close behind him. "All right, you men take that end, and you there. We'll catch him!" shouted the police chief. The sound of more running footsteps closer to him caused Hyde to speed up, his heart beating wildly because of the chase and because of the burning desire to survive.

More shouts came, closer this time. Hyde ran faster, through the twisting alleys of London, hoping to lose his pursuers in the maze of streets and alleyways. Suddenly and abruptly, he halted, for he had come to the river Thames, and there was nowhere to cross it that was near enough to reach before his pursuers reached him. Growling with disappointment and rage, Hyde turned to face the gang of policemen who were closing in on him.

"Right," said the inspector, approaching him. "Mr. Edward Hyde, I'm arresting you for the murder of Dr. Christopher Lee, Dr. Peter Cushing, Dr. Vincent Price, Dr. William Pratt, Dr. Alonzo Chaney, Dr. Michael Crawford…"

"Shut up," growled Hyde, grinning evilly. "I know whom I've killed. And you'll never take me alive, inspector."

"Now Hyde, don't even think about jumping," said the inspector, sternly. "You might as well give yourself up and come with us to the station. You've got nowhere to run now."

"On the contrary, inspector," growled Hyde. "I've got the whole world."

"We've got men in every city in England who know your face," said the inspector. "You'd never be able to go anywhere without being recognized and caught."

"Oh, but I can," replied Hyde, smiling. "You don't understand. I have the perfect disguise. You'll never find me while I wear it. For you see, I don't exist, inspector. Not while I hide in his soul."

"Stop babbling, Hyde," said the inspector, approaching him with handcuffs. "You're coming with us."

Hyde grinned and took a step backward, closer to the edge. "Don't do it, Hyde," warned the inspector.

Hyde stepped backward again, he was on the edge now. One more step and he would be off. The inspector was close, he reached out a hand to handcuff Hyde, when suddenly he gave a shriek as something from above dropped down on him.

The something was a person, a woman, who bore him to the ground and sank her teeth into his throat. The inspector screamed as the blood was drained from him, and then was silent, his eyes wide open in shock and pain. A man dropped down from the sky beside her, growling at the police with his red eyes burning.

The police were hesitant, but they charged the man at last. He knocked several of them to the ground with one swipe of his hand and kicked them off into the river. Meanwhile the woman had straightened up, licking her lips, and now leapt on another policeman, sinking her teeth into him. He screamed and fought, but she was quite strong and held him down until he was dead.

The man was fighting like a madman, he grasped one policeman by the throat, lifting him off his feet. The man squeezed, grinning to reveal his sharp teeth, until the policeman's windpipe cracked and the man threw him into the Thames. He threw another man against a wall, killing him instantly, as the woman drained another man. The man lifted another policeman up by the throat and threw him to the ground, knocking the wind from him. Then the man hissed to the woman, who had come over, "Drain him dry, my darling."

The woman grinned at him, and then bit into the policeman's throat. He cried out as she sank her fangs in deeper, draining every last drop of blood from the man's body. Then she straightened up, her lips dripping and dribbling blood down her dress.

Hyde could not believe it, but he recognized the man and woman. It was Dracula and Elizabeth. He gazed, stunned at them for a moment and then Dracula said, smiling as he smoothed back his hair and turning to Hyde, "Mr. Hyde, I trust you are not hurt?"

Hyde managed to shake his head, still staring in awe at Elizabeth, who licked the blood from her lips, closing her eyes and sighing as she savored the taste. "Oh, Dracula," she breathed. "What a feast!"

"Was it pleasing to you, my love?" Dracula asked, smiling at her.

"Oh, yes," she replied, grinning. "I was so terribly thirsty since my resurrection."

Dracula touched her cheek, which had spots of blood on it. "You've missed some, darling," he murmured.

"I can't drink anymore," she said. "Not another drop."

Dracula grinned at her, and then licked the blood from her cheek. He kissed down to her mouth, and then planted his lips on hers, tasting the blood that was still fresh upon them. The two kissed ravenously, with a burning lust for flesh and blood.

Then Dracula broke and said, turning to Hyde and grinning, "Come, Mr. Hyde. Let us return home."

Hyde thought, on the way back to Carfax that, having watched that display with the policeman, he was quite glad actually that Elizabeth was no longer involved with him. It might be dangerous to his health.


	11. Chapter 11

The annual Convention For the Advancement of Scientific Pursuits was held in Paris a few months later. The hall in which it was held was ablaze with light, and inside as well as out was beautifully decorated. The scientists who were going to present their inventions or theories convened in small groups in front of the stage, and among these were Dr. Victor Frankenstein and Dr. Henry Jekyll.

"Pretty, isn't it?" asked Jekyll, looking around at the hall.

"Hmm?" asked Frankenstein, who was fixing his tie and making sure his shirt was tucked in. "Oh, yes, splendid."

"You're not nervous, Frankenstein?" asked Jekyll, grinning.

"Nervous?" repeated Frankenstein, glaring at Jekyll. "No, of course not, Jekyll. Whatever would make you think that."

"You have your shirt on backwards," replied Jekyll.

Frankenstein looked down and swore. "Damn it!" he shouted. "I'll be right back," he called, making for the bathroom.

Jekyll laughed, and then turned to Frankenstein's creation, Adam, who was also dressed in a suit and tie and holding the arm of his mate, Victoria, who was strikingly beautiful for a creature made of dead body parts.

"He's got nothing to be nervous about," said Jekyll with a grin. "You two will more than make the first prize for him."

"Yes," agreed Adam. "I think we will. And second will go to yourself, Dr. Jekyll, naturally."

"I think not," said Jekyll with a sigh. "To tell the truth, I'm rather afraid to go up on that stage at all, considering what Hyde did at the last one of these."

"You'll be fine, Dr. Jekyll," said Victoria, smiling at him. "I'll know they'll simply love your theory."

"Thank you, Mrs. Frankenstein," said Jekyll with a bow. "Although I doubt they will."

Frankenstein returned with his shirt on the right way, but he clasped and unclasped his hands nervously. He reached into his suit pockets, murmuring, "Where the devil are my note cards?"

He withdrew them and sighed with relief. "It would be horrible to go up there without my speech," he said.

Then the heads of the conventions entered and all the scientists took their seats. Jekyll glanced up at the crowd who had assembled to watch the convention, and saw Dracula and Elizabeth, who was wearing an exquisite evening dress. She saw him and grinned, and waved at him. Jekyll smiled back at her, and Dracula took Elizabeth's hand and kissed it. The two had quite made up. They were seated as they had been at the previous convention. He also picked out Christine Daae seated next to an empty chair, and could only assume that Erik was about here somewhere.

The convention began, with scientists presenting inventions and theories about trivial things. Jekyll began to grow nervous and, glancing at Frankenstein who was seated next to him, saw him gripping the arms of his chair, sweat pouring down his face. Jekyll then turned his attention back to the scientists, until the announcer called, "Dr. Victor Frankenstein."

"Good luck," whispered Jekyll. Frankenstein managed a nod, and then rose to his feet and climbed up on the stage, his creations following him. Frankenstein presented his theory and his creations with little stumbling, and was applauded loudly as he went off the stage. Jekyll was next, and he presented his theory to less enthusiastic applause. As he sat back down, Frankenstein said in his ear, "And now comes the moment of truth."

A judge walked onto the stage and said, "Now that you have heard the theories of these brave men, these adventurers of the realm of science, we shall now announce our winner of the first place prize for most outstanding achievement in the field of science."

Everyone waited expectantly, and Jekyll saw that Frankenstein was holding his breath. "First prize is awarded to…Doctor Victor Frankenstein," said the judge, and the whole room applauded. Frankenstein let his breath out as he stood up and climbed the stage, beckoning to his creations to follow him.

He reached the podium and took out his note cards, and began his speech.

"Gentlemen…and ladies," he added, nodding at Elizabeth and Christine. "This award is a great honor to me. But it is nothing in comparison to the honor, to the pride of knowing that I have broken the boundaries of science and reached the limitless possibilities beyond. Man was meant to discover, gentlemen, and that is what I have done. I have poked and prodded and many have called me mad, or a heretic, but I prefer to call myself an explorer. I have gone where no man has ever gone before and created, from what was once dead, life," he said, gesturing to Adam and Victoria. "Life that can also continue life. The miracle of nature has been reproduced in these beings, the gift of life has been imbued to them. It is, indeed, a marvel," he said, a note of finality in his voice.

The crowd was about to applaud when he held up his hand. "And there is another man who should receive this award tonight," he said. "He too has probed beyond the realm of man's understanding and has discovered so very much. His discovery is at least as valuable as mine, for while I can create life, he can perfect it. He can separate man's two facets, and in doing so proves himself invaluable to the scientific community. I give you, gentlemen, my very dear friend, Doctor Henry Jekyll."

Jekyll was astounded, but he shakily got to his feet and climbed the stage to stand next to Frankenstein. "This man is as worthy as I of this award tonight," said Frankenstein, gesturing to Jekyll. "For he has explored far beyond the realms of human understanding and at a great cost to himself. And yet, he still persists to traverse the world of the unknown. Ladies and gentlemen, Dr. Henry Jekyll."

There was a long, awkward silence. Then, Dracula stood up and began to applaud. Elizabeth followed his example, and then Christine, and then Adam and Victoria, and soon the entire convention was enthusiastically applauding Jekyll and Frankenstein. Jekyll stared around, dumbfounded, but he felt truly happy. Happier than he had felt when he had first discovered his formula, happier than he had been with Elizabeth, and happier than he had ever been as Hyde. He shook Frankenstein's hand, grinning broadly as the applause continued. Jekyll caught Elizabeth's eye and she smiled at him so softly and tenderly that Jekyll felt even happier. For that single moment, Dr. Henry Jekyll was the happiest man on earth.

"Your speech was positively wonderful, Dr. Frankenstein," said Elizabeth as they gathered outside the hall afterward. "It truly touched me."

"I am glad, Elizabeth," replied Frankenstein, still smiling.

"And you, my dear Henry," said Elizabeth, embracing Dr. Jekyll. She kissed his cheek and said, "I am happy for you."

"Aren't we all?" asked Dracula, grinning. "It was quite a triumph for the league tonight, gentlemen. Quite an honor, indeed."

"Yes, well done," came a voice from out of the shadows. They saw Erik emerge from them, clutching Christine's hand and grinning broadly. "You two were splendid."

"I saw Christine but not you," said Jekyll, shaking Erik's hand.

"Ah, well, the phantom is always around," said Erik with a shrug. "Even if you cannot see him."

Total strangers were now approaching Frankenstein and Jekyll to congratulate them, and they spent the next few hours shaking hands and smiling. By the time it was over, neither of them could smile if they had wanted to, which they didn't.

Frankenstein yawned. "I'm tired, Jekyll," he said. "Where the devil is Dracula? It's time we all went home."

"I don't know," replied Jekyll, looking around. "He was here a few moments ago."

"Monsieurs, may we have the honor and pleasure of wishing you a very good night," said a voice from behind them, and they turned to see Erik and Christine. "We shall see you soon, one hopes," continued Erik. "But for now, Christine and I must return to the opera. Good evening, gentlemen."

"Goodbye, Erik," said Jekyll, shaking his hand. "We'll see you later."

"Yes, goodbye," agreed Frankenstein. "Oh, by the way, have you seen Dracula?"

"I believe he was over making the acquaintance of some of the scientists' daughters," said Erik with a grin. "I do not believe Elizabeth was too happy about it."

"We'll find him," said Jekyll. The two strode off to the front of the hall where Dracula was indeed there, the center of attention of all the young ladies, who clustered about him as he told some story, wildly embellishing it so that the girls would gasp or even shriek. Elizabeth watched from the corner, her eyes narrowed.

"I say, Dracula!" called Frankenstein. "We're all dashed tired! Can we go home?"

"In a moment, Dr. Frankenstein," called back Dracula. "I must finish my story first. And so they had surrounded me and were closing in," he said, turning back to the girls with his eyes alight. "There were ten of them to one of me."

"Whatever did you do, Count Dracula?" asked one pretty blond girl who hung on his every word.

"Well, I knocked the first one out with one blow."

"How amazing!" sighed another girl. "You must be very strong!"

"Oh, very," agreed Dracula. "Here, I'll show you." And he ripped up his sleeve to show his muscular arm, and the girls positively squealed with delight. It was than that Elizabeth stepped in between them, caught Dracula by the collar, and dragged him out of the circle.

"But…dearest!" protested Dracula. "I haven't finished my story!"

"They can imagine the rest of it," retorted Elizabeth. "Henry and Victor are tired and they've had a hard day and they want to go home."

"Oh, very well," agreed Dracula, sulkily. "Adam, Victoria, come on! We're all going home!" he called.

The two creations came running as the carriage pulled up to the hall and everyone piled inside.

"One of these days you two must find a home of your own," said Frankenstein, turning to his creations. "You can't use that tiny room in my room forever."

"We'll manage until the family comes," replied Adam.

"Family?" repeated Frankenstein, raising an eyebrow. "You mean you intend to have children?"

"Of course," replied Victoria. "Adam and I can't wait. We'll have Igor and Ivan and we'll even name one Victor for you, Dr. Frankenstein."

"I'm ecstatic," replied Frankenstein, dryly. Then he was silent and said, "I suppose I'm the founder of a whole new race. Unless…what if the offspring bred with normal humans? Could that make some sort of superhuman? I could test it, I suppose. I wonder if…"

"Dr. Frankenstein, please," said Elizabeth, cutting him off. "It's not a very pleasant subject for discussion."

"In the interests of science I am willing to risk unpleasantness," replied Frankenstein. "I wonder if they would mate willingly or if I would have to force them," he continued. "It depends on if they're hideous or not, I suppose. Perhaps if I…"

"Dr. Frankenstein, really," said Dracula, suddenly. "Let's not discuss this, shall we? There is a lady present."

"But I want to know if…"

"Contemplate it in your laboratory," replied Jekyll.

"Very well," sighed Frankenstein. "I suppose science is not a subject for women after all."

"Perhaps not, Dr. Frankenstein," replied Elizabeth, grinning. She smiled at Dracula, who clasped her hand.

Jekyll stared out the window of the carriage, thinking of all that had happened in the past few months. Everything had changed, his life had been turned topsy-turvy. And he didn't care.

Jekyll settled back in his seat, surrounded by his friends of the League of Extraordinary Monsters. Whatever the future held for him, he was prepared for it. After all, who could lose with monsters on your side?


End file.
